El Baile de los Antiguos
by Wings-Dragon
Summary: Mucho tiempo atrás, un grupo de pokémon llamados Athe sembraron el terror y la agonía por todo el mundo. Actualmente, esas criaturas se encuentran encerradas en permanente letargo, o al menos, así cuenta la leyenda...Esta historia transcurre 1 año después de la derrota de Ghechis y de que White, Heroína de Zekrom, y N, Héroe de Reshiram, se separaran.
1. Malicioso

**1º capítulo: Malicioso**

Pitidos, máquinas, agrio olor a productos químicos. Y frío, mucho frío. Un frío que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera era comparable el frío que le envolvió aquel día que su hijo bastardo cayó como una roca cae por un peñasco. Se encontraba débil, abatido. Temblaba. Miró de nuevo al contenedor donde flotaba aquel pokémon y se estremeció violentamente. La criatura se balanceaba arriba y abajo sin más energías que la de una planta a punto de morir. Ghechis se aproximó y tocó el suave vidrio con una mano, como si con aquel gesto pudiese hacer reaccionar a la criatura que levitaba inconsciente dentro de la siniestra cámara, rodeado de un espeso líquido verde. El frío volvió a atacarle, y Ghechis no tuvo más remedio que arroparse con sus propios brazos. Se abrochó la extravagante túnica y se sentó frente a un ordenador que marcaba varios datos extraños, entre ellos, un significativo porcentaje al que Ghechis miraba con gran atención. 6%, indicaba. Otro temblor agitó el cuerpo del anciano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Nathan, Dudley, subid la temperatura de este espantoso lugar! ¡Me voy a congelar aquí dentro!- rugió, dando un furioso puñetazo a la mesa.

Dudley se encontraba escribiendo diferentes anotaciones en una libreta vieja y amarillenta. Levantó la vista un segundo de sus apuntes sólo para mirar hacia el techo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba, sin respuesta alguna. Por otro lado, Nathan observaba a Ghechis con curiosidad. Bajo unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban por completo sus ojos se curvaba una sarcástica sonrisa. Vestido con una larga bata blanca y unos pantalones negros que se fundían con la penumbra del laboratorio, Nathan tenía la apariencia de una sombra: oscuro y misterioso.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestro gran séptimo Sabio tiene frío. Sin embargo, estamos en pleno verano y hace un calor sofocante ahí fuera. Quizás…

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que estoy loco? ¡Aquí se está peor que en el Monte Tuerca una noche de Diciembre!

-Oh, mi señor, no dudo que tenga frío. Pero no es un frío físico lo que siente. Concéntrese y lo comprenderá.

Ghechis frunció el ceño, carente de paciencia. Sólo estaba pidiendo que subiesen los malditos grados de la habitación. No había ciencia ni ecuación que estudiar en eso, por Arceus.

-No puedo hacer nada por usted- se limitó a decir el científico. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Ghechis suspiró. Nathan y Dudley no eran los únicos miembros del Equipo Plasma que todavía le seguían. Cuando escapó del Palacio, voló con su Hydreigon hacia otra región, lejos de Teselia. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y menos para poner sus cosas en orden. Así que se limitó a esconderse y descansar. Cuando regresó a su región de origen, pasado un año, le agradó ver que aún le seguían siendo fieles algunos de sus guerreros. Pasó totalmente inadvertido por todos los pueblos y ciudades. El nombre del gran Ghechis se había esfumado como polvo en el viento, pero el del Equipo Plasma todavía flotaba en el aire de Teselia, envuelto en temor. Era cierto que los otros seis Sabios le habían fallado, pero no los necesitaba. En realidad, cuando su proyecto llegase a su fin, no necesitaría a nadie. Él y su pokemon eran más que autosuficientes. Tendría poder para enfrentarse a todos los líderes de gimnasio, al Alto Mando y al Campeón en una sola noche. Ahora que lo recordaba, había oído por ahí que Mirto estaba a punto de retirarse, y que estaba probando a los líderes para nombrar un sucesor. Sinceramente, le traía al pairo Mirto y su heredero. Se encargaría de él posteriormente.

Pero el que tendría el gran honor de inaugurar su sed de sangre sería su querido hijo. Ante todo, la familia primero. Y esa no iba a ser una excepción. N iba a recibir una buena azotaina por dejar a su padre en evidencia. Ante todo, rudeza. Había que educar a los pequeños. Era la labor de todo progenitor, al fin y al cabo.

Y aquella chica, White, sería la siguiente. Tenía entendido que había vuelto a retar a la Liga Pokémon meses después de su retirada. Le salió bien, según los programas de la televisión. Ahora tenía bajo el brazo el título de Jefa de la Liga y un rincón en el Hall de la Fama. No recordaba a todos sus pokémon, pero sí a aquel que pudo acabar con Hydreigon. Esa Serperior. Había hecho grandes planes para esa lagartija asquerosa ¿cómo la había llamado? No recordaba su nombre. Uno de los chances de la edad, por desgracia…Su memoria había sido fabulosa de joven. No obstante, él mismo se preocuparía de no olvidar el castigo de aquella mujer. Daba lo mismo que Zekrom, el dragón de la imaginación, acudiese a su lado. Zekrom no era más que un escalón que debía pisar para seguir avanzando. No era un obstáculo importante. Incluso algunas leyendas son olvidadas.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ya no tendría que esconderse más. Todo el planeta temería a Ghechis, montado sobre el monstruo más poderoso que hubo existido en toda la historia del mundo pokémon. Reshiram y Zekrom serían mera palabrería. Incluso Arecus se convertiría en un dios relevado. Dominaría a cualquiera que caminara, volara o nadara sobre sus futuras tierras. Pero…todavía no. Primero debería eliminar a aquellos que se había interpuesto en su camino a la gloria. No habría perdón para los rebeldes.

-Señor Ghechis, 10% completado. Podemos iniciar la fase dos- informó Dudley. Se había despojado de su libreta para estudiar el gran recipiente que contenía a la criatura.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del anciano. Fue mucho más doloroso que los anteriores. Cobijó la boca entre sus brazos y se rodeó con ellos el pecho. Le molestaba respirar. Cuanto deseaba salir de ese gélido laboratorio lo más pronto posible. Llevaba allí encerrado dos malditos meses.

-Ya sabéis que hacer- respondió, intentando ocultar el frío en su voz.

-Señor ¿sabe por qué siente tanto frío?- al parecer, Nathan había descubierto aquel matiz agudo que había salido de las palabras de Ghechis. Éste no respondió- Lo que usted siente es el frío del amor.

* * *

White se ajustó la gorra mientras elegía la pokéball a sacar. Sus ojos azules brillaron, intensos, ante el glorioso brillo del sol de la mañana. Estaban clavados en una chiquilla, de pelo rubio, con un bolsito que a simple vista parecía muy pesado. La chiquilla se encogió cuando White alzó una imponente esfera rojiza sobre su cabeza. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Bel intentó dejar a un lado el nerviosismo previo al combate pokémon y sacó de su bolso otra pokéball, idéntica a la que había sacado White. White sonrió. Había retado a su amiga a combatir. Quería ayudarla a mejorar sus tácticas y estrategias, hacer de ella una buena luchadora y quitarle el miedo a emprender una batalla. Bel siempre se había sentido un estorbo al lado de ella y de Cheren, por lo que se limitaba a dar ánimos y a quedarse al margen. Puede que Cheren no se diese cuenta, pero White sabía con certeza que la jovencita había deseado con fervor acompañarlos en su misión de detene Reshiram en su palacio. En su lugar, se quedó a las puertas de Ciudad Caolín, en la Ruta 11, viendo partir a sus dos colegas mientras agitaba su mano en un cálido "hasta luego".

Pero ahora estaba allí, esperando que White, como retadora, sacara su primer pokémon para el combate. Ella no lo demoró más. Flexionó su brazo y lanzó la pokéball al cielo azul. La esfera se agitó en el aire y se abrió, dejando escapar un haz de luz brillante que aterrizó suavemente en la hierba de Pueblo Arcilla, justo enfrente del laboratorio de la Profesora Encina. El haz de luz empezó a tomar forma, dibujando la silueta de una enorme y elegante serpiente. Un segundo después, el brillo desapareció y dejó ver al inicial de White, al pokémon que estuvo con ella desde el principio de su viaje: Olivia, la Serperior.

Bel frunció el ceño en un intento de concentrarse. Sus dedos rebuscaban en el bolso la pokéball que contenía al pokémon adecuado para plantar cara a Olivia. Chasqueó la lengua cuando la encontró y casi inmediatamente la soltó para liberar al contrincante de la Serperior: Ascuas, el Simisear. White, en el otro extremo de la parcela de hierba que les servía de campo de batalla, no perdió tiempo en ordenar el primer comando.

-¡Olivia, comienza con Hoja Aguda!

La Serperior era muy larga, lo suficiente para alcanzar a Ascuas sin tener que moverse ni un milímetro. Olivia alzó su majestuosa cola en alto y las hojas terminales se convirtieron en una única hoja de espada capaz de cortar una piedra con un tajo. Blandió con maestría la reciente arma como si fuese un látigo y golpeó de lleno al Simisear en el pecho. El mono no llegó a retroceder pero, a pesar de que el ataque no era efectivo, el gran nivel de Olivia potenció el ataque hasta tal punto de dejarle una profunda magulladura escarlata en el pelaje. White no quería derrotar a Bel con un único ataque. Su objetivo era que ella estudiase los puntos débiles de su propio pokémon y se aprovechase al máximo de ellos. Había acertado escogiendo a Simisear, un tipo fuego, muy ventajoso sobre el tipo planta. Pero no bastaba sólo con eso, y Bel tenía que aprenderlo.

-Bien, pues…¡Ascuas, Malicioso!- ordenó Bel, con voz firme.

Ascuas entrecerró los ojos y los clavó severamente en Olivia. La enorme serpiente ni se inmutó ante la mirada penetrante del simio, pero un extraño brillo emanaba de sus pupilas oscuras y la criatura tipo planta notaba como sus fuerzas defensivas disminuían ligeramente.

-¡Ahora Lanzallamas!

Ascuas saltó para encontrar punto de tiro en el mismo aire. Cuando estuvo situado, abrió la boca para dejar escapar un chorro de fuego, rojo y caliente como una montaña de lava. La lengua llameante ondeó junto al viento pero iba segura hacia su objetivo. Impactó limpiamente pero no sobre Olivia. Ella había sido más ágil y se había hecho a un lado, reptando entorno al disparo. La luz que proyectaban las grandes llamas daba a Olivia un matiz rojo-anaranjado a su piel que hacían chispear y fulgurar sus gráciles hojas que decoraban su cuerpo.

En cuanto el infierno candente se hubo apagado, White ordenó un nuevo Hoja Aguda. Esperaba que el nivel 100 de Olivia no incrementase mucho más el ataque. Por desgracia, comprobó que fue todo lo contrario. Olivia volvió a agitar su afilada cola, golpeando directamente a Ascuas. El Simisear rodó por el campo de batalla y se detuvo a varios metros por detrás de la sorprendida Bel. Había caído. White hubiese querido que el combate hubiera durado más, pero coincidió que el Hoja Aguda de Serperior había dado un Golpe Crítico y le había arrebatado a Simisear todas sus fuerzas.

La joven entrenadora mediocre hizo volver a su pokémon y lo guardó de nuevo en el pesado bolso. Su cara reflejaba una decepción repentina. Estaba claro que había pensado que iba a tener alguna oportunidad. A pesar de la derrota, Bel miró a su rival y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más dulces. White conocía demasiado bien a su amiga. No estaba para nada enfadada. Bel nunca se enfadaba, por cierto.

-Bel, deberías saber que has empezado muy bien, sacando a Simisear como contrincante de Olivia- le felicitó, acercándose a ella con una amigable mano extendida hacia su hombro- pero te has equivocado al utilizar Malicioso y luego Lanzallamas ¿y por qué, Bel?

Bel agachó la cabeza y sostuvo con sus dedos su suave mentón. Al cabo de un momento, contestó.

-Yo creía que Malicioso bajaba la Defensa del enemigo…

-Y así es, pero sólo la Defensa. Y Lanzallamas es un Ataque Especial, por lo que fue en vano bajarle a Olivia las barreras físicas. En cambio, un movimiento como Puño Fuego o Colmillo Ígneo, ambos Ataques, habría sido más eficaz.

-¡Oh! Entiendo. Lo tendré en cuenta para nuestro próximo combate.

Realmente estaba muy agradecida. Bel abrazó con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de White y le plantó un fuerte beso en la mejilla. La verdad era que White nunca fue de carantoñas, lo cual era objeto de desesperación para su propia madre, siempre dando arrumacos y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería como hija. Era insoportable. Sin embargo, Bel era demasiado inocente para ser ruda con ella. Debido a aquello, White se limitaba a encogerse y dejar que le empalagara todo lo que quisiese.

La mañana fue cayendo para dejar paso a una calurosa tarde que disfrutaron sobre las finas arenas de la playa de la entrada a la Ruta 17. Sólo estaban White y Bel, tumbadas en unas toallas de baño, absorbiendo los veraniegos rayos de sol, que ahora se imponía, majestuoso y cegador, sobre su zenit. Poco a poco, el calor las obligó a meterse en el agua de mar, tibia pero refrescante en un día así. Tanto la entrenadora como Bel desearon que no hubiese tanta gente ocupando los rincones de la playa pero no esperaban otra cosa. Muy tonto había que ser para no acercarse hasta allí con el calor que hacía. Aquella observación no se podía aplicar a la Profesora Encina. White la imaginó sentada en su mesa de trabajo, con el ordenador en pleno rendimiento, y estudiando el origen de los Klink que tanto le habían fascinado desde aquella ocasión en Cueva Electrorroca. Bel ahora era su ayudante pero ya le había dejado claro que no se iba a someter al trabajo de la investigación y sólo se resignaría a estar encerrada en el laboratorio si realmente fuese necesario.

-Qué pena que Cheren se esté perdiendo esto- comentó Bel en una ocasión, mientras se untaba protección solar en las piernas.

-Típico de él. Está empeñado en hacerse más y más fuerte, y ganar a Mirto en la Liga Pokémon.

-Debería olvidarse de tanto combate y disfrutar del verano. Al fin y al cabo, son sólo tres meses.

-Bel, estás pidiendo que los Diglett vuelen- río. Cheren no dejaba de lado sus propósitos ni aunque le pusiesen un millón de _Poké Dólares_ delante de sus narices.

Y así se acabó el día, aprovechando hasta la última gota de luz. Cuando White regresó a su casa, dejó su bolsa de la playa en el armario del salón principal y subió a su habitación. Su madre no había vuelto de hacer la compra, lo que molestó a la chica. Estaba sumamente hambrienta. Asumiendo que no iba a cenar hasta bien entrada la noche, White se echó sobre la cama y encendió la televisión. Transmitían el programa Humor de Slowpoke. No era algo que le apasionaba ver pero era entretenido para esos momentos en los que no tienes nada que hacer. Al terminar el programa, y al comprobar que su señora madre seguía desaparecida, cogió algo de la estantería donde guardaba sus libros y salió afuera, hacia la Ruta 1. Hacía una temperatura muy agradable para estar oscuro. De hecho, casi todo Pueblo Arcilla estaba fuera de sus casas, tomando algo en bares o cenando en restaurantes a la luz de las velas. White lo observaba todo desde una colina alta. No le preocupaban los pokémon nocturnos que pudiesen aparecer porque estaba bien protegida. La joven abrazaba sobre su pecho una esfera negra como el carbón. Podía sentir como en su interior unos pequeños latidos golpeaban el cuerpo de la bola. De vez en cuando, soltaba pequeñas chispas azules que rodeaban las muñecas de White, pero no le importaba. Estaba más que acostumbrada a esos pequeños calambres.

Con seguridad, liberó el Orbe Oscuro de su abrazo cobijador y lo colocó frente a sus pies. No tardó en brillar con fuerza y en elevarse hasta la altura de los ojos azules de White. Como si de magia se tratara, el orbe empezó a cambiar y a crecer. No era una pokéball, él mismo cambiaba de forma. White miraba, impasible, la enorme y tenebrosa figura que se estaba materializando a poco menos de un paso de ella. Estaba envuelta en electricidad, la cual parecía emanar de una especie de turbina que reemplazaba la cola del recién dragón formado. Con un sutil movimiento de garras, Zekrom se deshizo de toda la energía que lo rodeaba para quedar sólo él. Él y White. White sonrió cuando el pokémon Negro Puro se sentó a su lado, arropando sus enormes piernas con sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, dragoncito- lo saludó, con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mi seño…?

-Zekrom…-le interrumpió severamente.

-White-siguió, algo confuso. Zekrom nunca fue de muchas confianzas, al menos desde que White lo liberó por primera vez. Apenas se acostumbraba a tratar a su entrenadora como su amiga, su compañera. Para el dragón, ella era su dueña, una persona que era digna de sus servicios.

Suspiró, resignándose a que Zekrom nunca cambiaría. Se recostó sobre su gigantesca pierna, abrazándola hasta donde le llegaban sus manos. Y cerró los ojos.

-No, sólo quiero que estés conmigo- susurró con un hilo de voz.

El Negro Puro parpadeó y la miró con un gran ojo rojo. No hizo nada por corresponder aquel acto de amor, pero White sentía como la electricidad del legendario circulaba delicadamente entre sus dedos. La estaba acariciando con su propia energía. Así era como estaba segura de que Zekrom le tenía más aprecio de lo que ella misma pensaba. Aparentaba ser un chico duro pero no era más que un bollito de pan mojado en leche. No era peligroso ni violento, como las leyendas lo pintaban. Cuando él y Reshiram se enfrentaron no causaron más destrozos de los que provocan dos Rypherior al pelearse. Nunca llegó a entender bien esa leyenda. Sólo entendía que había conseguido el respeto de Zekrom a partir de sus ideales y sueños, y que se había convertido en la Heroína del Pokémon Legendario. No obstante, el cariño que le había cogido era inmedible. No conocía el origen de aquel afecto, más que nada porque ella jamás había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien. Sólo a Zekrom.

-Tu señora madre ha regresado- le informó el pokémon.

Y en efecto, así era. Las luces del salón principal de su casa estaban encendidas y la silueta de una mujer se dibujaba en la cocina, frente a los fogones. No tardó en salir el humo de las cacerolas por la chimenea del tejado, y esa fue la señal que impulsó a White a levantarse y a prepararse para la cena. Zekrom volvió a su forma de orbe y la entrenadora lo guardó en su bolso.

Llegó a su hogar, exhausta. El hambre le había obligado a correr colina abajo. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos y entró bruscamente, con la boca hecha agua debido al delicioso olor del guiso de carne de su madre, su gran especialidad y receta secreta. Su progenitora no se sorprendió de verla en casa tan tarde, lo que indicaba que no era la primera vez que White volvía a horas intempestivas. La joven se sentó a la mesa y agarró los cubiertos con un ansia mortal, como si de aquella manera avivase a su madre para que trajese la cena. Ella sonrió y colocó la cacerola humeante encima de la mesa. White no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios.

-Supongo que habrás ido a la colina con Zekrom ¿no es así?- le preguntó, mientras servía el guiso en el plato hondo de White.

-Sí- contestó con dificultad. Se había metido en la boca un gran trozo de cordero con salsa.

-Estás demasiado obsesionada con ese pokémon- su hija la miró- Pero s tu amigo, lo sé. A propósito ¿Zekrom no tenía un compañero? ¿Una contraparte, o algo así?

White dejó de masticar y acarició el Orbe Oscuro. Estaba frío y sólo notaba una pequeña chispa bombeando en su interior. Una extraña sensación disipó todo el hambre de su estómago.

-Reshiram- la pena y la tristeza casi inundaban su voz-pero no está conmigo, mamá.


	2. El juego del Campeón

**2º capítulo: El juego del Campeón.**

El ataque dio en el blanco. Fue devastador, totalmente crítico. Cheren ya se lo esperaba. Ese Sofoco fue realmente efectivo contra su Simisage, pero al menos logró cansarlo un poco. Sofoco bajaba el Ataque Especial del usuario, así que Volcarona lo tendría crudo para acabar con el siguiente pokémon del entrenador. No obstante, Mirto parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, como si ya tuviese planeado toda la estrategia ¿y si era así? No, era imposible que lo controlase hasta tal punto de obligarle a sacar los pokémon con los que quería combatir. Pero Mirto era todo un misterio y, a pesar de todos sus entrenamientos en la Calle Victoria, jamás consiguió derrotarle. Sin embargo, parecía que en ese momento tenía alguna posibilidad. Se encontraban igualados. Cheren había derrotado a todos los pokémon de Mirto, excepto Volcarona. A él mismo sólo le quedaba uno también, el cual sacaría en breves segundos, pero, a diferencia de la criatura del Campeón, el suyo estaba totalmente descansado y a punto para luchar.

-¡Adelante, compañero!- gritó Cheren a la vez que lanzaba la pokéball al centro del estadio. De ella salió el último pokémon del joven, el dragón Haxorus.

Haxorus rugió, desafiando a su contrincante a dar lo mejor de sí y demostrándole que él no le temía en absoluto. Volcarona debió de entenderle porque comenzó a mover las alas mucho más rápido y a mirarlo más fijamente. Iba a ser una pelea de grandes, pensaba Cheren, pero sólo el mejor ganaría. El entrenador pretendería ser él, mas nada estaba del todo claro. Para empezar, Haxorus tenía una evidente ventaja por ser de tipo dragón: el Sofoco del Sol le afectaría lo mínimo. Zumbido e Hiperrayo serían otra historia, y Cheren pretendería evitarlos lo máximo que pudiera, contando con la suerte de que la ejecución de Hiperrayo requería descansar un turno.

-¡Haxorus, utiliza Surf!

Aunque en el campo de batalla no había agua por ninguna parte, el Bocahacha hizo aparecer una ola gigante de varios metros de altura por encima de él. La ola se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el bicho-fuego, quien se mostraba impasible ante tan poderoso ataque, el cual podría llegar a ser mortal.

-¡Danza Aleteo!- ordenó Mirto tajantemente.

Volcarona batió las alas a una velocidad vertiginosa a la vez que daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Casi a un instante de impactar el Surf de Haxorus, el Volcarona escapó de la ola volando sobre ella con suma rapidez. Ahora el Sol parecía mucho más fuerte y veloz, con ganas de luchas, con ganas de vencer. Cheren se intimidó ante la visión de tener cerca a Volcarona a su pokémon, por lo que le mandó alejarse un par de palmos., los suficientes para ejecutar un Avalancha que fue golpe directo contra su oponente. Volcarona gimió de dolor pero se repuso rápidamente. Su suave pelaje blanco estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre, debido a la ventaja del ataque.

Cheren aprovechó el momento para realizar un nuevo Surf. Mirto no se vio engañado y mientras Haxorus lanzaba la ola gigante contra él, el bicho-fuego usó Zumbido. El dragón estaba demasiado ocupado controlando su propio ataque y le fue imposible esquivar de manera alguna la acción ofensiva. Cayó de espaldas con un rugido pero aún le quedaban fuerzas. Volcarona volvió a la carga, realizando otro bello Danza Aleteo que aumentó mucho más su Velocidad y, además, subió su Ataque Especial de manera que recuperó sus fuerzas perdidas en el Sofoco anterior. Cheren estaba frustrado, Mirto cuidó a ese pokémon a la perfección y no estaba cometiendo ningún fallo. Era todo un as. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con el combate.

-¡Haxorus, ponte bajo Volcarona!- el Bocahacha obedeció y, con suma agilidad, para sorpresa de Mirto, logró agarrarse al cuerpo de su enemigo- ¡Avalancha!

Miles de rocas, grandes como meteoros, cayeron del techo del estadio. Volcarona no tuvo más remedio que quedarse inmóvil ante la posibilidad de verse aplastado bajo la lluvia de piedras. Cheren vio la victoria a un segundo. El Sol no podía maniobrar sin verse en peligro de ser derrotado, así que alguna de aquellas rocas impactaría en el pokémon. Su celebración tendría que esperar. Mirto no era conocido por ser derrotado muy a menudo. De hecho, sólo N y su amiga White habían conseguido tener bajo sus pies al Campeón de Teselia. Pero Mirto no quería otra mancha en su currículum.

-¡Volcarona, ponte panza arriba, ya!- le espetó justo cuando su pokémon iba a ser echo papilla por el Avalancha.

Volcarona obedeció y se quedó de frente a las rocas en plena caída, con Haxorus sobre su barriga y vulnerable a ser alcanzado. Cheren no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el dragón no recibiese de lleno el Avalancha. Haxorus fue aplastado por nada menos que tres piedras, y Volcarona había escapado a tiempo de la trayectoria del cuerpo del Bocahacha. Era muy rápido, demasiado. Todo se debía al Danza Aleteo.

-"Por el amor de Arceus, tengo que ganar"- se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza, mientras Haxorus se incorporaba.

Intentó un nuevo Surf, pero con una sutil diferencia. La ola iba ligeramente torcida y Haxorus corría al lado de ella, blandiendo su hacha bucal hacia los lados. Mirto frunció el ceño, extrañado por la misteriosa estrategia que había tomado Cheren. Suponiendo que el entrenador quería atacar a Volcarona por ambos lados, éste obligó a su pokémon a esquivarlos hacia el flanco sin proteger. Cheren se echó a reír. Había caído en la trampa. La ola de agua se derrumbó sobre Volcarona justo cuando éste pasaba volando por el lado desatendido. El pokémon lo vio venir demasiado tarde y todo el torrente se le vino encima como un alud. Mirto gritó, desesperado, a lo que Cheren sonrió con triunfo.

-No creas que has ganado, jovenzuelo- le dijo el Campeón con sorna- ¿Sabes? He vivido mucho tiempo. Volcarona lleva conmigo desde que fue un Larvesta, y es una polilla dura de pelar. Te lo aseguro.

Las palabras de Mirto no eran fanfarronería. Cuando toda el agua se hubo desparramado por todo el estadio, Volcarona echó a volar de nuevo. No se encontraba en su mejor momento. Sus heridas se habían pronunciado y el cansancio en su respiración era evidente. Pero ahí estaba. Firme e imponente como en el momento en que salió de su pokéball. No obstante, un golpe más y estaría acabado ¡sólo un golpe más! Cheren tendría que arriesgarlo todo. No podía usar otra vez Avalancha y Surf, había gastado todas sus tácticas, además que la emoción le impedía pensar con claridad y Mirto estaría atento a ambos movimientos. Tijera X no acabaría con él. Quedaba Enfado. El riesgo estaba ahí, en la posible confusión. Volcarona seguía siendo rápido gracias a los dos Danza Aleteo ejecutados. Esquivaría alguno de los dos turnos de ataque. Pero era alcanzarlo una vez, y ya habría ganado. No había opción.

-Haxorus, Enfado- sentenció, con el temor en su voz. El temor de perder el ansiado título de Jefe de la Liga. El temor de no entrar en el Hall de la Fama. El temor de seguir siendo un "Don Nadie"…

El cuerpo de Haxorus se tornó rojo y sus ojos reflejaron el brillo de la furia y la ira. Bajo él, salieron chorros de energía granate que bailaron alrededor del dragón. Un denso humo gris comenzó a salir de su figura, envolviéndolo. La potencia del ataque era increíble. Haxorus estaba completamente rabioso, no sólo por el comando realizado sino por la frustración de no ser capaz de vencer a su oponente, a pesar de todos los ataques efectivos que había ejecutado.

Por su parte, Mirto no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que Haxorus accionase el movimiento. Si se acercaba, temía que el Bocahacha se terminara de preparar y golpease a Volcarona directamente, provocando una derrota segura. Un tercer Danza Aleteo fue generado. El bicho-fuego era más veloz que nunca.

Haxorus lanzó el rugido más poderoso de la batalla y con una explosión producida en torno a él, fue derecho hacia su preciado objetivo. Estaba encerrado en una gran capa de poder que chisporroteaba a cada paso que el dragón daba en su carrera que, en su carencia de control, era realmente vertiginosa. Los ojos de Haxorus volvieron a brillar con cólera cuando alzó un recio puño a la cabeza de Volcarona. El Sol lo esquivó con dificultad y se colocó tras él. Haxorus siguió atacando al vacío con todas sus extremidades hasta que logró caer en la cuenta de que su adversario había escapado. Se volteó, cada vez más fiero y rabioso, y pretendió morderlo con inquebrantables mandíbulas. Nuevamente, Volcarona lo evitó, pero esta vez una de las armas bucales le rozó el ala. El dragón pataleó otra vez al aire, ignorando que había perdido a su rival. El bicho-fuego usó Zumbido para quitárselo de encima y Haxorus voló hasta el otro extremo del campo de batalla. Se levantó con pesadez, con toda su figura temblando y con la cola gacha. Sus pupilas se movían de un lado para otro, sin poder fijarse a su enemigo con precisión. La pesadilla de Cheren se hizo realidad. Haxorus no había dado en el blanco y ahora estaba confuso.

-¡Volcarona, termina con Hiperrayo!

-¡Haxorus aprovecha para un último Surf! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

El pokémon de Cheren logró entender la orden e intentando concentrarse lo más posible, creó otra ola acuática en dirección a un Volcarona cargando un impresionante rayo de energía dorada. Ambas criaturas iban a dar lo mejor de sí, dejarse el honor en aquellos dos definitivos movimientos. Cheren se olvidó de la confusión y lanzó el Surf. Mirto disparó el Hiperrayo, que retumbó como un trueno en las paredes de la sala. Las dos acciones ofensivas impactaron, pero una totalmente a traición. El estado confuso de Haxorus había sido más fuerte de lo que nadie hubiese predicho y las consecuencias se habían manifestado. El Surf cayó sobre el dragón a la vez que Hiperrayo golpeaba toda la masa de agua con Haxorus en su interior. No hubo más que decir o hacer. El Bocahacha estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, empapado, agotado, con miles de magulladuras en su dura coraza. Sus párpados estaban siendo apretados con fuerza debido al sofocante dolor de los golpes de la batalla.

Mirto dijo algo que Cheren no escuchó y posteriormente Volcarona regresó a su pokéball. Entre tanto, el joven perdedor se encontraba en estado de shock, como si la propia confusión de Haxorus hubiese penetrado en él. No pudo sentir al Campeón aproximándose hacia él. El vacío que había agujereado su corazón le había aislado del mundo real, atormentándolo con el sabor de la derrota en su boca. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, descubriendo que todos sus esfuerzos, que todas sus ilusiones, se habían desvanecido en aquel preciso momento. Ya no quedaba más que hacer que marcharse de la Liga Pokémon, de ver pasar a los miembros del Alto Mando mientras se dirigía a la salida. Volvía a llevar el apellido de "Don Nadie". Guardó a su débil pokémon y salió del campo de batalla sin decir ni una palabra y antes de que Mirto le colocase una mano estimulante en sus hombros caídos. Cheren sabía perfectamente que le estaba dando la espalda a la entrada al Hall de la Fama, donde una máquina grababa tu nombre y el de tus compañeros con el fin de que todo el mundo te recordase para la posteridad.

-Lo has hecho francamente bien, Cheren- le felicitó justo en el instante en que Cheren cruzaba el umbral de la puerta- Todo esfuerzo se ve recompensado algún día- finalizó, pero eso último no llegó a oírlo.

* * *

El agua caliente de la ducha fue un fiel tranquilizante. Había llegado al Centro Pokémon de la Liga demasiado turbado por los acontecimientos previos. La Enfermera Joy le había aconsejado descansar mientras sus pokémon se recuperaban, captando, sin duda, su malestar mental. No fue a cenar, no fue a caminar. Simplemente subió las escaleras del establecimiento y se acomodó en su habitación. Decidió que un baño sería lo mejor. Estaba demasiado agarrotado y no podía pensar con claridad. El acierto fue innegable. El calor del líquido relajó sus músculos y despejó su privilegiado cerebro. Poco a poco fue asimilando el día de hoy y descubrió que ya nada le afectaba tanto como minutos antes. Pero, realmente, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una vez se hubo enjuagado la cabellera, Cheren salió de la ducha. No se preocupó de ocultar su desnudez. Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie más allí. Las estrellas brillaban etéreas en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Al horizonte, la silueta de la majestuosa Calle Victoria recortaba el paisaje. Cheren hizo una mueca de desagrado con los labios al recordar los meses que había estado entrenando allí. Tendría que volver a hacerlo. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a recaer una vez más porque el hambre estaba llamando con avidez a su estómago. Cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia el comedor. El olor de la comida que se estaba ofreciendo en el buffet libre inundó su nariz.

El comedor estaba lleno. Apenas había mesas libres y los manjares comenzaban a escasear. Cheren se apresuró a coger un plato y a echarse en él todo cuanto podía. No importaba cuánto fuese la cantidad, se la iba a comer sin dejar ni una miga. Las punzadas de hambre en su tripa eran dolorosas. Consiguió sitio cerca de las ventanas que constituían un bello mirador de todo el recinto de la Liga Pokémon y sus alrededores. Cheren apenas se había fijado cuando se sentó y empezó a devorar un muslo de pollo de los seis que había cogido. Ensimismado en su tarea, ni siquiera se percató del alboroto que aumentaba en el lugar debido a que más y más gente iba llegando. Estaba acabando de mordisquear una suculenta mazorca de maíz untada en mantequilla cuando escuchó a alguien disculparse. Con las mejillas hinchadas, el entrenador se giró hacia el origen de la voz.

-¿Estás comiendo solo?- preguntó con cortesía una dulce muchacha de ojos azul-grisáceos, finos labios y pelo castaño.

Cheren se avergonzó de su supuesta apariencia y se limpió como pudo con la servilleta de papel. La dejó echa un cristo, impregnada de grasa y jugos.

-Sí- respondió, seco, como acostumbraba responder él.

-¿No te importaría dejarme cenar contigo? Es que está todo lleno- el color salió a bailar en sus mejillas. Su pecho estaba ligeramente encogido. Agarraba un plato con ensalada y dos muslos de pollo. No era un festín. Cheren dudaba de que aquello calmase el hambre.

-No

La chica profirió una exclamación ahogada y se colocó en la esquina opuesta de la mesa cuadrada. Cheren no se molestó en prestarle atención pero le molestaba en tener que recatarse por educación delante de ella. Estaba siendo feliz engullendo con voracidad. Su angustia volvió a amenazarle con estallar dentro de sus pulmones ¿es que no podría estar tranquilo ni cinco segundos, por Arceus? Giró su cabeza hacia la muchacha. Parecía muy inocente, invalida, insegura, tímida. Le recordó a White, pero no por las similitudes sino porque su amiga era todo lo contrario a ella a primera vista: valiente, decidida, firme y a veces un poco informal. Un pinchazo de nostalgia le invadió. Echaba de menos a White e incluso a Bel…Hacía siglos que no las veía, a sus colegas, desde que eran niños.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- curioseó con toda la normalidad del mundo. Al menos tenía el derecho de saber con quien compartía el mantel.

La chica terminó de picotear la lechuga chorreante de aceite y vinagre y respondió:

-Me llamo Diana- respondió con un hilo de voz- Tú eres Cheren ¿verdad?

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?

Diana no contestó esta vez. Se concentró en la lechuga que estaba picoteando y dejó la conversación en un silencio que sólo era roto por el barullo de los residentes mientras cenaban. Cheren la miró de arriba abajo y, cuando estuvo convencido de que su compañera no iba a decir nada más durante toda la noche, la ignoró y contempló el hermoso cuadro nocturno que se alzaba tras las ventanas.


	3. El ascenso de Lugia

**3º capítulo: El ascenso de Lugia.**

Miró hacia la tormentosa lejanía que se extendía por todo el mar de las Islas Remolino. Las nubes oscuras escupían tenebrosos rayos a tierra mientras que un viento aterrador susurraba sus amenazas a los posibles navegantes de las olas salvajes. Los cúmulos grisáceos formaban una opaca tela esponjosa que bloqueaba cualquier luz que llegase del cielo. No dejaban entrever ningún atisbo de paz. Un espectáculo en toda regla. La naturaleza en estado puro, rugiendo, mostrando su faceta más oculta y feroz a los habitantes de ese pequeño planeta al que llamaban Tierra. Aquel día, demostraba tener control sobre todo ser vivo. Que era imposible someterla. Los simples humanos eran unos ignorantes, siempre deseando poseer entre sus manos el dominio absoluto de todo cuanto les rodea. Madre Naturaleza estaba enfadada, quizás, porque le había tocado; quizás, porque estaba harta de que le hiciesen tanto daño.

Era la época. La estación del año en la cual los famosos torbellinos del mar de Johto despertaban de su letargo en lo más profundo del océano para rodear con ímpetu las cuatro porciones de roca sólida que componían las Islas Remolino. N estaba pávido, a pesar de que se encontraba a considerable distancia de aquellos monstruos acuáticos. Concretamente, estaba apoyado sobre la cima del Faro Olivo. Un peculiar pokémon se encargaba de su iluminación y, tras el cristal que se localizaba bajo sus pies, N podía ver con plenitud al Ampharos responsable. La bombilla que era su cola se encendía y apagaba a un ritmo periódico y constante, constituyendo la luz de la guía y salvación para la mayoría de los barcos. Aunque no debía de haber muchos aquella tarde, pensó N. Un trueno le sacó de sus pensamientos. Había sido muy violento, y lo había acompañado una bestial ráfaga de viento que casi derriba a N. No llovía, y deseaba que lo hiciera, sin importarle lo más mínimo el hecho de que no tenía refugio en donde cobijarse. Era una magnífica tormenta. Las leyes de la Física se manifestaban en todas sus variantes, tanto en la tierra, cielo y mar. Incluso las Matemáticas, la Química y la Geología intervenían en parte en el fenómeno. Pero no llovía. N estaba decepcionado.

Pero entre tal espectáculo, sus ojos se toparon con la verdadera beldad de todo el Universo. Un insignificante punto rojizo se distinguía entre los rayos fulgurantes, a mucha distancia de Ciudad Olivo. Avanzaba, avanzaba a mucha velocidad y dejaba tras de sí un denso humo blanco que se dibujaba sobre el tapiz que eran las nubes grisáceas. El punto comenzó a crecer a media que se acerba a la costa. Se trataba de un dragón, un dragón níveo y angelical, con suaves plumas en lugar de escamas. Desprendía llamas por su cola en forma de antorcha gigante que hacía de motor propulsor. Su elegante vuelo lo controlaba por medio de sus brazos anchos y fuertes que le servían de alas. Las batía con tanta delicadeza que el viento no se arremolinaba alrededor de él.

N saludó a la criatura más maravillosa del mundo pokémon, de su mundo. La más espléndida, agraciada y maravillosa que pudo conocer en toda su vida. El divino Reshiram le correspondió con un dulce canturreo que acarició sus propios oídos. Se posó delicadamente al lado de su amigo y se acurrucó, embolándose y haciéndose más pomposo. Con una mirada casi maternal, Reshiram le invitó a arrebujarse bajo su ala blanca. La oferta no fue desaprovechada y el joven se protegió del aullante viento en el cosquilleante plumaje de su pokémon. El Blanco Veraz lamió una de sus mejillas, a lo que N respondió con una caricia en su puntiagudo morro. Nada lo hacía más feliz que tener a Reshiram a su lado. Recordaba cómo lo despertó en la Torre Duodraco, hace varios meses atrás. Tuvo que pasar una dura prueba llena de fundamentos y verdades, pero él acabó por presentarse ante N, solemne y suntuoso, haciéndole la promesa de que siempre estaría de su lado.

La tormenta empeoró, pero seguía sin llover, cosa que Reshiram sí agradecía. El viento arreció de tal forma que se estaba transformando en un tifón. Se había dado la alerta roja en toda Ciudad Olivo, señal de que ningún habitante podría salir de su casa bajo ningún concepto. El puerto estaba totalmente inundado y los barcos que descansaban allí luchaban por mantenerse a flote, bamboleándose de atrás a adelante como si estuviesen cabalgando a un toro bravo. Habían caído un par de árboles en la ladera que se encontraba sobre el Gimnasio Pokémon. Por suerte, Yasmina sabía cómo poner a salvo su establecimiento y una barrera transparente cubría todo el edificio. Seguramente hubiese ordenado a alguno de sus pokémon que aplicase un Protección. N estaban bien cubierto por el ala de su pokémon legendario (que en Johto no era tan legendario) y apenas sentía el aire en su rostro. Reshiram estaba bien anclado al faro, impasible por el temporal, pero miraba con intriga hacia el borde del océano. No tenían miedo, ninguno de ellos.

-Algo va mal- dijo de pronto el Blanco Veraz. Su voz denotaba angustia

-¿Qué ocurre, Reshiram?- preguntó su entrenador, asomando la cabeza entre el plumaje. Le hubiese volado la gorra si no hubiera colocado una mano en ella.

-Esta tormenta no es normal.

N escuchó como un gruñido salía de las profundidades de la garganta del dragón blanco. No era un sonido típico de él. Estaba declarando un reto a alguien.

-Esto ocurre a veces, Reshiram. Ciudad Olivo vive este tipo de temporales varias veces en un año. No va a empeorar más.

-Va a empeorar- rebatió con énfasis- porque esta tormenta no es natural. Es obra de un pokémon.

N miró al cielo encapotado y luego al mar. No se imaginaba una criatura capaz de desatar tal clima. Tenía que ser sumamente poderoso para levantar las fuerzas de los vientos e invocar nubes tan densas como esas. Era imposible que un simple pokémon fuese el causante de eso, a menos que…fuese legendario.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de pokémon es el responsable?

-Sí, y está cerca, lo presiento. Muy cerca. Debo ir. Debo detenerle- Reshiram miró a su compañero y se agazapó hasta que su lomo quedó a la altura de sus hombros- Acompáñame.

N trepó por su cuello y se acomodó entre los dos aros que lo rodeaban, sirviéndose de uno de ellos como respaldo. Reshiram despegó limpiamente y pronto dejó muy abajo Ciudad Olivo. Una vez que la luz del faro se hubo convertido en un pequeño lunar titilante, el pokémon puso rumbo hacia el océano, batiendo las alas con furia y esfuerzo. El viento había arreciado brutalmente y soplaba entre todas direcciones, imposibilitando a Reshiram de encontrar una posición correcta de sus articulaciones voladoras para aprovechar las corrientes de aire. Estaba completamente desequilibrado y ondulaba para cualquier lado. N no tuvo más remedio que agacharse lo máximo posible hasta quedar hundido en el plumaje blanco. Sus oídos no podían captar más que un aullido frío y constante. Y todavía no había caído ni gota, y, al fin, N dio gracias a Arceus. Reshiram estaba poniendo todo su empeño en avanzar y vencer la fuerza del tifón. La lluvia hubiese sido el obstáculo inquebrantable. Pero ¿por qué estaban allí, poniendo sus vidas en sorteo? ¿Realmente era necesario?

Reshiram gimió cuando el vendaval le golpeó directamente de frente y le obligó a retroceder. N se tambaleó pero estaba bien sujeto a él. El entrenador notó sus palmas y sus rodillas húmedas. Por un momento pensó que era la humedad del ambiente pero después comprobó que sus manos estaban cada vez más mojadas. Tardó en comprender que el Blanco Veraz estaba sudando. Era una locura, tenían que volver, ponerse a cubierto. Daba igual quién hubiese provocado la dichosa tormenta. Pero el dragón se negó a la orden de N y siguió luchando contra el tiempo.

-Esto es demasiado incluso para ti- estaba gritando. Apenas podía percibir el eco de sus palabras- Vuelve, Reshiram.

Entonces, un bramido gutural invadió el aire y por un segundo el viento amainó. Sin saber porqué, N se había paralizado con aquel grito y no podía mover ningún músculo. El sonido había penetrado en todo él hasta alcanzar su cerebro sobrehumano y lo había desmantelado como jamás nadie pudo hacer. Ni siquiera…White, a la que todavía retenía en su mente. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, el temporal atacó de nuevo, y esta vez cogió de improviso a Reshiram, señal de que él también había sido afectado. Con sumo empeño y energía, el pokémon logró detener su propia caída, a pocos metros sobre el mar, pero el huracán seguía consumiéndole vivo. Si no se marchaban, perecerían ambos. Y entonces N supo que tenía razón porque…¿qué única criatura era capaz de dañar a un pokémon legendario?

Un estallido resonó bajo las aguas y una gran columna transparente se disparó hacia el cielo, con una sombra dibujada en su interior. La figura se retorció y el bramido volvió a agitar la atmósfera tempestiva. El pilar marino creció a medida que el ser que lo creó se movía dentro. Aquella silueta sacó unas extremidades semejantes a dos manos gigantes y deshizo el tornado acuático, liberándose de su propia prisión. Un reflejo plateado se refractó sobre las olas y el viento se detuvo otra vez. Lugia lanzó un tercer rugido antes de ponerse en vuelo, majestuoso como el mismo. Lugia…otro pokémon legendario.

Reshiram proclamó su desafío y embistió contra Lugia. El Buceo simplemente no se lo esperaba porque no había visto al dragón níveo postrado en el aire. Chocó contra su vientre azulado y Lugia lanzó un gemido de dolor, pero se recuperó en el instante en que la criatura de N ganaba altura. El psíquico/volador abrió sus fauces y de ellas salió un cañonazo de viento teñido de plateado que arrastró brutalmente a Reshiram y lo envió muy arriba, casi perdiendo de vista a su enemigo. N ya no era capaz de agarrarse a su dragón con el mismo ímpeto de antes, pero aún aguantaba. Así que Lugia. Era el causante de la tormenta. Era lógico. En Johto, Lugia era considerado la deidad capaz de controlar las mareas y los vientos. Pero jamás se le consideró un ser destructor y rara vez se dejaba ver por otros territorios que no fuesen sus fondos abisales.

Reshiram rugió y Lugia le respondió de igual forma. Antes de que el Blanco Veraz pudiese actuar, Lugia perdió el interés y voló en sentido contrario con una rapidez que no cuadraba con su enorme tamaño. Tras un par de aleteos, el pokémon de plata dejó muy atrás a Reshiram, mas éste no había cumplido con su propósito y no tenía intención de dejarlo escapar. N sintió calor en la retaguardia y vio la antorcha al rojo vivo y escupiendo humo. Una llamarada salió de su cola y Reshiram se propulsó dando caza a su presa en menos tiempo del que N hubiese imaginado. Se preguntó por qué no habría hecho eso desde el principio, para soportar el obstáculo del tifón. La respuesta se la dio las agresivas subidas y bajadas de la espalda del dragón y que N experimentaba al ir montado en él. Reshiram estaba exhausto y adolorido. La tempestad estaba siendo demasiado y los huesos que unían sus alas con su tronco estaban muy rígidos, lo que le provocaba molestias al flexionarlas. No obstante, tenía el semblante calmo y no experimentaba ninguna frustración. N sintió una gran admiración por su compañero y le acarició el plumaje. Tenía que intentar hablar con Lugia.

-Amigo Lugia, no hemos venido a pelear contigo- exclamó justo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que el plateado pudiese escuchar- La tormenta que has creado es demasiado violenta para muchos de nosotros. Ciudad Olivo está pasando por muchas dificultades debido al ciclón, y me atrevería a afirmar que Ciudad Orquídea igual. Sólo queremos pedirte que detengas el temporal para no causar más destrozos de los que tenemos.

Reshiram apoyó las palabras de su amigo con un aullido.

Lugia se detuvo en seco y giró su puntiaguda cabeza hacia la pareja. Su rostro anunciaba ira, furia, al igual que el endemoniado vendaval. La personificación de los diluvios había personificado el tiempo. N observó cual bello eran las plumas del pokémon Buceo, tan limpias, brillantes y plateadas. Su magnífica estampa y su cruel excitación formaban un contraste difícil de apreciar en toda una vida.

-¡No, imposible!- se negó el ave. Su voz regia, la cual se interpuso entre el clamor del viento, no solo tronó físicamente en N, sino también mentalmente- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Si no paras causarás mucho mal a los humanos- intervino a favor Reshiram- No hemos venido a este mundo para eso.

-¡Claro que no, por eso cumplo con mi cometido! Tendré un gran pesar por arruinar la existencia de un par de humanos, pero lo compensará el haber protegido a un planeta entero ¡pokémon incluidos!- Lugia estaba fuera de sí. Era inútil distinguir si lo que le caía por su barbilla era saliva o gotas del mar del que había surgido.

Una extraña silueta cruzó cortando el aire entre los discutidores. Los ojos de Lugia se iluminaron de repente y su cuerpo se tensó para luego seguir la trayectoria de ese "algo" que no podía apreciar debido a la oscuridad de las nubes grises. Reshiram fue tras él con el objetivo de llamar su atención. Le mordió la cola varias veces pero Lugia se deshizo de él rápida y rabiosamente, sacudiéndola. Esa fue la máxima atención que Reshiram fue capaz de captar. Pero no abandonaba, a pesar de que el Buceo ignoraba sus intentos de atraer su interés. El Blanco Veraz era mucho más rápido que Lugia y aún así le costaba alcanzarlo. Lugia rebosaba mucha agilidad.

Un rayo se interpuso en el camino de Reshiram, obligándolo a detenerse y dejando que Lugia alargara las distancias entre ellos. Sin embargo, la luz que proyectó el fenómeno fue suficiente para iluminar al sujeto que Lugia perseguía con suma entrega. Un vulgar y diminuto Pidgey pretendía por todos los medios burlar a su cazador, batiendo sus frágiles alitas con esfuerzo agotador. El ave plateada estaba casi a un milímetro del pichón cuando abrió sus enormes quijadas para asestar un mordisco. Pidgey lo eludió virando ligeramente a la izquierda y siguió aleteando. N se había quedado boquiabierto con la visión de la enorme bestia del color de la plata acosando al pequeño pajarito indefenso. Cualquiera en su sano juicio era lo bastante listo para dar por hecho que un pokémon principiante como lo era Pidgey representaba una mota de polvo para un legendario. Ese pichón podía darse por algo más que muerte a no ser…que hicieran algo para evitarlo.

N se armó de valor y desenfundó las pokéball de Archeops y Sigilyph, quienes salieron justo cuando su entrenador las sostuvo en alto. Sus figuras se materializaron en pleno aire y se vieron sorprendidas por el vendaval. Lograron mantener la estabilidad gracias a que estaban llenos de energía y eran pokémon de alto nivel. Reshiram los saludó con un ronco canturreo, debido al agotamiento. Archeops y Sigilyph se lo devolvieron amistosamente.

-Amigos, os ruego que ayudéis a ese inocente Pidgey a escapar de la furia del legendario Lugia- proclamó N. Los dos pokémon asintieron- Haced lo que podáis.

Ambos voladores emprendieron el vuelo en pos de la presa y se perdieron en las tinieblas del temporal. Reshiram resoplaba violentamente y se mantenía en suspensión con movimientos torpes y bruscos. N estaba totalmente empapado por el sudor del dragón.

-No voy a aguantar mucho más…-dijo, con un suspiro.

-Puedes hacerlo- le acarició el cuello, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo y amor que sentía por él, su enorme pilar- Tienes que poder. Eres el legendario de Teselia.

-Esta tormenta…Lugia tiene mucha ira dentro. Me supera.

Un zumbido agitó el aire. Archeops y Sigilyph habían arrinconado a Lugia y a Pidgey y los atraían justo al punto donde estaban Reshiram y N. N vio la oportunidad de salvar al Pajarito. Reshiram logró recomponerse. Su cola estaba en llamas y su melena se había vuelto roja. Todo su cuerpo desprendía calor, un calor que abrasaba a N pero no lo quemaba, porque él era el Héroe de la Verdad. Los dos voladores de N se hicieron a un lado, sabiendo de la estrategia de su entrenador. Lugia rugía, ciego en su propio frenesí. Pidgey avanzaba con rapidez para pasar al Blanco Veraz. Él también esperó a que el pichón surcase a su lado, pero cuando lo hizo pasó tan cerca de su pata que clavó su huesudo pico hasta la piel, provocándole un estrecho surco irritado que iba desde la rodilla hasta la parte interior del muslo. Reshiram apretó los dientes, escocía. Lugia estaba a un palmo de su nariz, cargando un nuevo Aerochorro…

-¡Ahora! ¡Llama Fusión!

Reshiram moldeó una titánica bola de fuego entre sus fauces y alas y la lanzó casi en el momento contra el pokémon Buceo. Lugia no tuvo tiempo de asimilar la situación y se vio arrollado por el Llama Fusión de su enemigo. El grito de angustia del ave plateada fue tal que Archeops y Sigilyph, quienes se encontraban a una altura prudente, regresaron ellos mismos a sus propias pokéball. N se volteó hacia atrás y sonrió. Pidgey ya no estaba cerca y Lugia cayó con un ruido estrepitoso al embravecido océano, hundiéndose en sus aguas negras. N soltó de golpe todo el neuma que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones y se relajó en el lomo de Reshiram. El dragón jadeaba frenéticamente, como si el oxígeno que aspirara en cada bocanada desapareciese al llegar a su sangre.

Un estallido taladró el vientre de Reshiram de improviso y lo elevó varios metros sobre el mar. El graznido del dragón delató que el golpe le había mermado las pocas energías que le quedaban y no podía moverse. Lugia había resurgido de entre las olas y las arrugas de su rostro sólo mostraban la cólera que un dios puede sentir. N se temía lo peor. Quizás estaban muertos…Llevó inconscientemente sus manos al cinturón donde portaba sus pokéball.

-¡Necio! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer!- aulló, extendiendo su frustración por toda la atmósfera.

Reshiram no pudo responder. Estaba completamente consumado. N lo hizo por él:

-Acabamos de salvar una criatura indefensa de un vil monstruo como tú. No tenías el derecho de acarrearle la muerte a un ser muy inferior a ti.

-¿Inferior? ¡No sabes de lo que hablas, mequetrefe! ¡Acabáis de condenar al planeta, a vuestra raza y a los pokémon!- Lugia bufaba y la espuma salía a borbotones de sus comisuras- ¿Querías que detuviese la tormenta? ¡Está bien! ¡Ya no pinta nada! ¡Pero, defensores de la Tierra, esta tormenta era nada comparado con lo que está por acontecer! La extinción del mundo tiene un culpable ¡y sois vosotros!

Dicho esto, Lugia se dejó caer de nuevo al mar y se hundió elegantemente en su corriente. Su cola puntiaguda osciló mientras desaparecía en el agua. El temporal amainó rápido, dejando tras de sí una lluvia débil que caía con pereza sobre las Islas Remolino y Ciudad Olivo, a lo lejos. Reshiram no necesitó una orden para emprender el vuelo de regreso. N estaba muy preocupado por él. Temblaba y su respiración no se había calmado. Se limitaba a planear, utilizando el viento como soporte en el aire y su cabeza apenas podía mantenerse erguida.

* * *

Llegaron a Ciudad Olivo en una hora y media. El entrenador los había estado aguardando desde que despegaron en el Faro Olivo. Aquel muchacho de pelo verde y ese pokémon emplumado en forma de dragón eran muy peculiares. Jamás los había visto en toda la región. El joven pudo observar que la criatura blanca había regresado en muy mal estado, teniendo en cuenta que se había marchado con ánimo y firmeza. Algo muy gordo les tendría que haber pasado para que el pobre dragón acabase así. Se imaginaba que pudo haber sido. La tormenta, el aspecto del pokémon y la extrema cercanía a las Islas Remolino…Algo le decía que Lugia había estado paseando por la superficie.

-Vuelve a tu forma orbe, Reshiram- escuchó decir al entrenador de pelo verde.

¿Reshiram? ¿Así se llamaba el pokémon misterioso? Reshiram se puso en pie, y el chico escondido tras una caja abandonada en el muelle pudo ver un delgado tajo en su pierna. No era mucho. Todo parecía indicar que Lugia fue descaradamente flojo en la batalla. Al fin y al cabo, tuvo que haber sido el pokémon Buceo, porque ¿qué única criatura era capaz de dañar a un pokémon legendario? Otro pokémon legendario.

Una ligera brisa acarició su rostro y, de no ser porque agarraba su gorra negra y amarilla, hubiese salido despedida de su nuca hacia el cielo encapotado.


	4. Nieve endemoniada

**4º capítulo: Nieve endemoniada.**

White estaba de mal humor. Le había citado Bel a primeras horas del día en su casa y le había pedido con sumo rogo que la llevara volando al Monte Tuerca, ya que ella no disponía de pokémon tipo Volador y la profesora Encina no andaba por Pueblo Arcilla para poder prestarle uno. White intentó librarse del favor. Serían unas terribles dos horas de viaje y Bel no estaba dispuesta a revelar qué quería hacer allí un día tan bonito como ese. Decía que era algo así como una sorpresa. Pero, por su desgracia, tuvo que acceder. La amenaza de enviar a su Stoutland a despertarla todas las mañanas con grandes lametones era demasiado grande para correr el riesgo. Por lo que ambas entrenadoras surcaron el cielo de Teselia en lomos del Unfeazant de White durante dos grandes horas y aterrizaron en un claro cercano a la entrada del Monte Tuerca.

Ahora estaban en la gran abertura de la cueva que daba lugar a su interior. Bel daba saltitos cortos y agitaba los puños con impaciencia. White bostezaba de sueño interrumpido por culpa de un dichoso capricho de la jovencita rubia. El Monte Tuerca seguía igual de asombrosamente agudo como hace un año, cuando White lo escaló por primera vez. Curiosamente, había sido en la misma estación. Verano. White gruñó. No era la mejor época para visitarlo. Hacía demasiado calor para que la nieve cuajase en la cima, vistiendo toda la montaña de un hermoso manto blanco brillante.

-¿Y…por qué estábamos aquí?- preguntó por enésima vez White, no precisamente muy amable, aunque Bel no se había percatado de ese matiz.

-Es que…-hizo una pausa en la que calmó sus nerviosos movimientos- …siempre me han fascinado los Cryogonal. Tan perfectos en su forma, tan relucientes, tan fríos…Pero me extrañan que sean tan raros, incluso en invierno- Bel tocó la rocosa pared de la cueva. Estaba caliente- Quería investigar la razón.

-¿Y cómo es que la Profesora Encina te envía aquí con este calor?- White estaba sorprendida por aquel despiste de la investigadora. No era típico de ella.

-Oh, no me ha enviado ella. Quise venir por mi cuenta- respondió inocentemente.

White enrojeció pero no a causa de la temperatura. Si ya estaba crispada por ver arruinados sus planes de playa con el objetivo del viaje, ahora estaba rabiosa.

-Bel- pronunció en bajo, ocultando las ganas de abofetearla que sentía- en invierno hay unos 120 Cryogonal rondando por las galerías pero en verano ¡hay unos míseros 10, a veces ninguno! No vamos a encontrarlos. Vámonos a casa.

-Oh ¿en serio?- Bel rio- Pensaba que el número de pokémon era mucho mayor. Debió de ser en otros años. Los archivos de la Profesora Encina son bastante viejos- miró el oscuro boquete entre las rocas, como si estuviese estudiando algo- Entremos igual. Quizás tenemos suerte y vemos uno.

"Por Arceus…" pensó White. La vio alejarse a paso rápido y sólo la siguió cuando su infantil figura se perdió en lo más profundo de la cueva. Cuando cruzó el arco de la entrada no necesitó de la linterna que guardaba en su bolsa. El pasillo al que había dado estaba bien iluminado con pequeñas lamparitas que colgaban de ambas paredes. Y menos mal que era así, porque no hubiese aguantado el estar tanteando con las manos y los pies el terreno para no tropezarse. Ya bastante tenía con el peso del aburrimiento que cargaba encima. Por otra parte, en cierta medida estaba nostálgica. No había vuelto al Monte Tuerca desde que lo había cruzado, pero la experiencias no había sido bonita, sino agotadora. Aún así…fue interesante vivirla. De hecho, había tenido la gran fortuna milagrosa de atrapar un Cryogonal (al que nombró Nieve), con lo excesivamente escasos que son en la estación calurosa, como le había señalado a Bel. Sería mejor no mencionárselo o se emocionaría hasta el punto de no abandonar la montaña hasta que no viese logrado su propósito. Y White no soportaría estar hasta la noche encerrada en ese lugar claustrofóbico y laberíntico.

La encontró un piso arriba, agachada y acompañada de su Stoutland, de nombre Roof. El canino olfateaba las rocas y la tierra y de cuando en cuando lamía el suelo. Bel palpaba el polvo del camino y lo acariciaba entre sus dedos para luego dejarlo caer delicadamente. Después, se levantaba y hacía lo mismo en otro rincón. White suspiró, maldiciendo que iban a pasarse una eternidad, así que en lugar de amargarse a ella misma decidió ayudar en el empeño de buscar a los dichosos Cryogonal. Envió afuera a su pequeño pokémon Duermevela: Fellis el Musharna. Fellis levitaba perezosamente en el aire en posición fetal, con la cabecita puntiaguda acurrucada entre sus pequeñas manitas. Estaba dormido, como de costumbre. White chasqueó los dedos y el pokémon tipo Psíquico abrió los ojos lentamente y se enderezó, abandonando su postura de descanso.

-Fellis, necesito que nos ayudes- con el dedo índice, apuntó hacia Bel, que parecía estar imitando vulgarmente a Roof, olisqueando con ansia una piedra del tamaño de una pila- Extiende tu humo onírico por todo el Monte Tuerca y con él intenta localizar los sueños de algún Cryogonal aquí.

Fellis se estremeció y, curvándose ligeramente, empezó a liberar un denso humo rosa del orificio que se situaba entre sus ojos, a poca distancia de la punta de su nariz. El gas no tardó en inundar la caverna y pronto se extendió hasta penetrar por otras grutas. Así, poco a poco el Musharna iba tomando el control del Monte Tuerca. El humo salía a trompicones para luego fundirse con la atmósfera y expandirse. White notó como su mente se despejaba y pretendía liberarse de las barreras de su cerebro para materializarse vívidamente. Sin embargo, White estaba acostumbrada a la influencia de Fellis y era capaz de soportar la tentación de su subconsciente. Bel y Roof, en cambio, miraban embobados al techo, boquiabiertos y perdidos en otra realidad, como si sus almas vagaran sueltas fuera de sus cuerpos. Como era de esperar, ambos no pudieron resistir el influjo del poder de Musharna y en ese momento estaban siendo testigos de cómo sus mayores sueños se presentaban ante ellos con la mayor credibilidad posible. Fellis era más que consciente que había atrapado a todo ser viviente que rondara por la montaña pero su entrenadora le había dado órdenes explícitas de localizar sólo los sueños de los Cryogonal. White bostezó, tentada a bajar los párpados y dejar que sus pensamientos más deseables se mostraran ante ella como si se teletransportara a una dimensión diferente donde todo es posible. Era delicioso saborear el veneno de los Musharna pero sumamente doloroso cuando te curabas. Pero, qué demonios, White estaría preparada para afrontar la cruda realidad. Las llamas comenzaron a cubrirla pero no le abrasaban porque eso sólo significaba que había regresado…

Un chillido la despertó de su inconsciencia tan bruscamente que la respiración se le detuvo al retornar mundo de la verdad. White tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón y tomar aliento. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió el cuello. Preocupada, cogió a Fellis y trató de calmar sus frenéticos temblores, acunándolo cariñosamente en sus brazos. Pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta y sus pupilas giraban de un lado a otro, aterrado. El humo onírico desaparecía gradualmente de las galerías y Bel y Roof también recobraban el sentido con angustia. White pudo oír un par de sollozos procedentes de la joven pero algo pasaba con su Musharna. Algo tuvo que haber detectado en el monte.

-¿Qué has visto, Fellis? ¿Qué hay aquí?- le interrogó, transmitiéndole a su pokémon tranquilidad con caricias en la nuca.

El Musharna se retorció, moviendo con energía sus patitas hacia el boquete que daba al piso de abajo y de allí a la salida del Monte Tuerca. White frunció el ceño. Había algo peligroso cerca, y Fellis lo había detectado casi al instante y quería escapar. Tenían que irse de ahí de inmediato.

-¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!- exclamó Bel, alzando una mano triunfante hacia White. En la yema de sus dedos repiqueteaba un polvillo blanco.

-¿Qué es eso? Oh, maldita sea…no hay tiempo para chorradas ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Bel!

-¿Qué? ¡No!- replicó, enfadada- Son copos cristalinos de Cryogonal. Tiene que haber uno cerca.

White estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Agarró a su amiga por los hombros y la zarandeó con un ímpetu que nunca imaginó que tendría.

-Hay algo aquí que no me gusta en absoluto. Algo peligroso, Bel. Olvida al Cryogonal y marchémonos.

-Por favor, White, son imaginaciones tuyas. Ya sé que te aburres aquí pero he hallado la pista de un Cryogonal y pronto nos iremos. No pongas excusas ahora- y salió corriendo hacia el boquete que daba a otra sección del Monte Tuerca.

-Bel, no son excusas ¡Vuelve Bel! ¡BEL!- pero ya había desaparecido tras el arco de la cueva, con Roof pisándole los talones.

Instintivamente, White echó a correr tras su busca sin pararse a reflexionar cual terrible era lo que merodeaba por allí. Con brusquedad, acabó tropezando y se raspó la barbilla y las muñecas con las piedras de la cueva. Se llevó un par de dedos a las heridas y comprobó si sangraban. Al ver que no era así, se giró para ver qué había sido el responsable de su caída. No había sido un objeto. Fellis agarraba su tobillo como si se tratara de algo sumamente valioso y tiraba de él con la intención de alejarla del camino que White había tomado. La entrenadora se puso en pie y, ignorando los esfuerzos de su Musharna por alejarla de lo que sea que había tan temible, hizo regresar al pokémon Duermevela. Un sentimiento de ternura punzó el estómago de White. Puede que Fellis la hubiese tirado seguramente a propósito al suelo pero sus verdaderas intenciones fueron salvarla del peligro. Aquello le había demostrado cuánto le querían sus compañeros, a los que ella había cuidado y mimado desde que eran muy débiles. No se entretuvo más, y, armándose de valor ante lo desconocido fue en pos de otra de sus más amados amigos. Deseó que Bel no fuese tan hiperactiva a veces…

Había recorrido el Monte Tuerca una vez en toda su vida, por lo que se había olvidado hacia dónde daban las interminables cavernas que dividían su interior. En una sala podía haber como mucho seis, todas ellas conducían a lugares diferentes, y ninguno de ellos convergía en un punto común. En consecuencia, el Monte Tuerca era un auténtico laberinto de roca y polvo. Y Bel andaba perdida, siguiendo la pista del dichoso Cryogonal. Suspiró al terminar de recorrer una galería y comprobar que tampoco la idiota de Bel estaba al final. Le entraron ganas de dejarla tirada y que ella misma sufriera el precio de su impaciencia. Se sentó, apoyada en la pared y relajó su angustia. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, y le dolía el pecho. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con "aquello". Fellis era poderoso y estaba bien entrenado. Tenía su puesto en el Hall de la Fama con el resto del equipo de White. Lo que le asustó tenía que ser increíblemente salvaje para ser capaz de intimidar a un pokémon como ese Musharna. Por eso White tenía miedo. Soltando una maldición, agarró una piedra totalmente redonda y perlada y la lanzó con desesperación. La piedra se hizo añicos al impactar con la pared opuesta. Al rato, se lamentó porque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había destrozado una piedra oval. Se sacudió las manos y, al hacerlo, una pequeña nube blancuzca y brillante flotó sobre ellas. White contuvo la respiración y se agachó como antes había hecho Bel. Las yemas de sus dedos removieron la arenisca, dejando unos surcos superficiales por las zonas donde pasaban. Giró la cabeza para cambiar la perspectiva. Y lo vio. Vio un titileo delatador formando un fino rastro en el corredor de una de las cuevas. "Polvo cristalino de Cryogonal", pensó. Con la certeza de que Bel habría ido por allí, White se incorporó y comenzó a seguir el hilillo blanco que cruzaba la caverna y que le guiaría hasta la joven entrenadora.

Giro allí, giro allá. Entrar allí, salir allá. Trepar allí, bajar allá. El rastro del Cryogonal le obligaba a dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la montaña. En un momento, llegó a dar al exterior y le sorprendió ver que estaba desértico. Las máquinas, los vehículos, las taladradoras…todo estaba en el piso más inferior, abandonadas y sin funcionar. Nadie se hacía cargo de ellas ni se preocupaban en recogerlas. Aquello era realmente inquietante. Normalmente, el Monte Tuerca siempre estaba habitado por algún entrenador u obrero. Incluso los fosilmaníacos residían alguna temporada en las galerías más cálidas para luego buscar fósiles antiguos entre los muros de los niveles más fríos y bajos. Pero White había recorrido suficiente tramo del monte para asegurarse de que no había ni una sola persona, excepto Bel, y con suerte…Llevaba más de cinco minutos caminando y, cuando lamentó que el polvo cristalino no le llevaría a ninguna parte más que continuar más perdida de lo que estaba y más lejos de la salida, llegó a un rincón estrecho que no le sonaba en absoluto de la anterior vez. Estaba oscuro, las lucecitas que colgaban de todo el Monte Tuerca se encontraban apagadas en aquel lugar. Genial, la mejor manera y la ocasión apropiada para ponerla de buen humor. White extrajo su linterna, la encendió y escudriñó su alrededor. Escuchó un sutil ruido a su derecha y se volteó instantáneamente, enfocando con un haz de luz la zona en cuestión. Como no halló nada sospechoso, le quitó importancia. Al relajarse, bajó el brazo y la linterna apuntó hacia una esquina, de donde surgió una mano pálida e inerte. Con la respiración entrecortada y un pulso que amenazaba con descontrolarse, guió el foco a lo largo del brazo hasta iluminar el hombro al que se unía para luego continuar por la garganta para finalmente dejar a la vista el rostro de una mujer rubia, con gesto inocente, totalmente inconsciente e inmóvil.

-Bel…- susurró White, al borde de la desesperación. Se aproximó a ella y le colocó dos dedos a un lado de la tráquea, por debajo del mentón, donde se localizaba la arteria carótida. El pulso latía un poco más lento de lo normal, pero White sospechó que era a causa del desvanecimiento- Oh, Bel…¿qué te ha pasado?

_Grrrr…_Fue el gruñido más monstruoso y horripilante que había escuchado en toda su vida. Ahogado, sombrío, siniestro, el gruñido provocó que White entrara presa del pánico. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se encogieron y la mente se le bloqueó con la imposibilidad de pensar en huir o en reaccionar. Algo se movió en el sitio donde White había enfocado antes de ver a Bel. Su cuello estaba rígido como el metal cuando lo giró hacia el ser del que procedía aquel horror. Como si de dos llamas flotantes se tratara, un par de ojos rojos resplandecían en la profunda oscuridad de la caverna, y miraban a White con un inconfundible deseo de sangre y muerte. La criatura olisqueó el aire y después mostró una hilera de dientes blancos y afilados dispuestos a desgarrar carne y machacar huesos. Con una sonrisa letal, el animal se deslizó a cuatro patas por las rocas y avanzó a paso lento pero fatídico a su agarrotada presa, quien no respiraba y balbuceaba gemidos roncos.

"Zekrom…", fue lo único que llegó a formar en su paralizada cabeza. Por desgracia, el Orbe Oscuro no lo había traído consigo, y era imposible invocar al dragón Negro Puro a tal distancia. La criatura salvó otro palmo más, con un temblor de sus cuerdas vocales, y White llamó silenciosa y desesperadamente a su pokémon legendario, a pesar de que sería en vano esperar alguna respuesta. Con un aullido deletéreo la bestia de las sombras se precipitó de un salto hacia la chica. Las garras se perfilaban como velas pálidas en las tinieblas de pesadilla. "¡ZEKROM!". Alguien se interpuso en la trayectoria del monstruo y lo embistió con tanta fuerza que al golpear el suelo levantó un par de rocas de tamaño considerable. Un siseo hizo eco en la cueva, y White sintió como sus músculos recuperaban movilidad al reconocer a su salvador. De alguna manera, su Hydreigon, la cual había bautizado con el mote de Nakra, había captado que su entrenadora se encontraba en serios apuros y había acudido en su afán de que no pereciera entre las fauces caninas de su depredador. La silueta del ser se encogió, flexionando sus patas para a continuación propulsarse hacia su nueva presa en combate. Hydreigon vio clara la ocasión y, sin aguardar por un comando por parte de la aturdida White, realizó un Pulso Dragón que lo envió al otro extremo de la estancia. El animal no estaba aturdido ni adolorido por el ataque. Sin inmutarse y con una agilidad que superaba con creces a la normal, contraatacó con las garras. Se hundieron como puñales en el desprotegido vientre de Nakra y sólo cuando la sangre emanó a borbotones el animal se separó de ella. En el aire, lanzó una dentellada al pescuezo del Voráz. Hydreigon se protegió con una de sus cabezas y la criatura desgarró la carne del codo. Nakra gritó al notar a flor de piel el hueso y los tendones de la articulación, pero el orgullo de los pokémon tipo siniestro corría por sus venas y eran pocas heridas para permitirse abandonar.

Agitó su cola terminada en tres puntas peludas y la estrelló con lo que se suponía era la nuca de su adversario. La aplastó bajo ella, tensa su extremidad debido a que el animal ofrecía resistencia. No le fue complicado deshacerse de Hydreigon. Incorporándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, Nakra perdió su punto de apoyo y aflojó el rabo, permitiendo a la bestia liberarse. Un chorro de fuego salió de sus quijadas completamente abiertas y abrasó de arriba a abajo al pokémon Voraz. Las llamas absorbieron gran parte de la oscuridad. Y White vio la espeluznante imagen de un brutal Arcanine babeando sangre y exhalando cólera. Medía tres veces más que un Arcanine normal y su pelaje era de color escarlata en lugar del naranja característico.

Nakra chilló, angustiada y consumida por las lenguas de fuego que la rodeaban con avidez. Se desplomó cubierta de tizne y cenizas, ante los pies del Legendario, quien celebró su victoria con un aullido espectral. White estaba impasible y no sentía nada más que un nudo constriñendo su esófago y su corazón bombeando con urgencia auténtico pavor a través de todos sus huesos. El Arcanine clavó su mirada rúbea en ella y caminó. Caminó. Caminó con la oscuridad ocultando las huellas ensangrentadas con las que sellaba sus pasos. Sus colmillos temblaban al compás de los gruñidos, ansiosos de despedazar carne. Querían a White. Su aliento, cálido y fétido como el aire de de un basurero, le pellizcó los labios, las mejillas y su sensible nariz. Un goteo húmedo y pegajoso resbalaba por sus muslos. Los ojos carmesí eran ahora dos gemas nítidas en un espacio negro. El retrato del mismísimo demonio se encontraba a medio centímetro de su rostro, listo para firmar la condena de White…Buscó consuelo en la gélida mano de Bel.

Un agudo siseo viajó por el corredor que sólo minutos antes había recorrido White para llegar a la sección maldita del Monte Tuerca y se convirtió en un chirrido cortante cuando penetró en ella. Arcanine rugió y se produjo una serie de ruidos que White no pudo identificar. Un sablazo centelleante cruzó ante sus ojos y todo se volvió blanco y silencioso.


	5. Cazadores o cazados

**5º capítulo: Cazadores o cazados.**

Una rama crujió bajo sus pies cuando se movió para ocultarse más detrás del arbusto fortuito que tenía el follaje suficientemente escaso para dejarle ver lo que había más allá y suficientemente abundante para que fuese imposible distinguirlo con evidente claridad. Se acomodó en su escondrijo y volvió a colocarse los prismáticos. Pueblo Lavanda se amplió en su campo de visión, permitiéndole espiar cualquier calle o pasadizo entre las humildes casas. La gente paseaba tranquilamente bajo la tenue luz de la luna y los que no se encontraban disfrutando de la cálida noche, estaban disfrutando en sus hogares de una sesión familiar de televisión y aperitivos. Sin duda, todavía era demasiado temprano para que cesara la apacible actividad propia de un agradable verano como era aquel. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por tomarse algo en la terraza del Centro Pokémon y dejar a sus compañeros corretear por los parques, bajo la tibia temperatura del aire nocturno. Sin embargo, si él estaba allí, escondido y alejado de la vista de los habitantes de la villa, era porque presentarse en Pueblo Lavanda significaría echarlo todo a perder. Y no le hacían falta los prismáticos para saber que de los que se ocultaba todavía permanecían entre sus rincones más estrechos, aguardando como camaleones.

Blue se agachó lo más que pudo cuando tocó rastrear el cementerio. Las lápidas que rezaban a los muertos con sus inscripciones talladas a mano brotaban de la parcela delicadamente cuidada y trabajada y las tumbas de los viejos pokémon fallecidos reposaban silenciosas bajo tierra con el deseo de no ser turbadas en su descanso eterno. En sus viajes, alguna vez le llegó el rumor de que allí moraban los huesos de un pokémon tan antiguo que esos restos eran la única prueba de que una vez existió. Pero no eran ni las tumbas ni las historietas sobre fantasmas lo que le turbaba. La causa de su inquietud era la figura de un hombre solitario junto a la cabaña donde se guardaban todos los cacharros de mantenimiento. Era joven, no debía de tener más de veintiocho años, y esbelto. Sus atavíos eran los más extraños que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que los del Team Rocket no eran ningunos dioses de la moda, más bien eran unos horteras. Pero aquello se llevaba el premio. Eran ropas muy medievales, con guantes, botas y chaleco de metal, simulando una armadura. Unas mallas y un faldón correspondían a los ropajes inferiores. Toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por un capuchón y en el pecho un escudo estaba bordado en una tela blanca. En su cintura colgaban tres pokéball y parecía estarle hablando a su muñeca. Ciertamente, no tenían pinta de ser unos tipos amenazadores, sino de ser unos actores de circo con unas prendas muy realistas, pero…

Un graznido lo asustó de tal manera que se resbaló y su brazo quedó enganchado con las ramas del arbusto. Con un insulto, se despegó de él y comprobó que se había arañado la piel. Un Pidgeot sobrevolaba en círculos el escondite de Blue, a baja altura. Sus alas, inmensas en comparación con su robusto pero ligero cuerpo, se mantenían tensas e inmóviles, permitiendo al ave utilizar como soporte el aire. Blue suspiró y salió de su escondite, silbando. Pidgeot dio una última vuelta antes de plegar las alas y aterrizar con suavidad delante de su entrenador. Llevaba un frasco pulverizador agarrado al pico. Blue lo cogió y su decepción fue grande.

-¿Sólo has podido llevarte esto?- le pregunto, balanceando vulgarmente el frasco.

El pokémon Pájaro cloqueó y se limpió las plumas, ignorando la reprimenda de Blue. Blue torció la boca y acarició el suave vientre de Pidgeot. El ave bostezó y con un dócil picotazo en la palma, pidió ser devuelto a la pokéball. El chico obedeció y Pidgeot fue encerrado. Pueblo Lavanda estaba sumido en una calma hipnótica. Sus habitantes alababan la noche paseando, sentados en un banco o bebiendo refrescos y cervezas. Reían y de vez en cuando canturreaban. No había niños tocando el timbre mientras pedaleaban en sus bicicletas, ni tampoco vehículos que ensuciaran el asfalto y los jardines con la contaminación a las que se les asociaba. La villa estaba libre de los problemas a los que estaba sujeto el mundo. Hasta la Torre Radio se había privado de sintonizar con los programas de la región Kanto y apoyaba el silencio más absoluto.

Y allí estaba Blue, al margen del paraíso nocturno, por culpa del desarreglado que aún continuaba en el cementerio, aunque había dejado de hablarle a lo que fuese que tenía en la muñeca. Se colgó los prismáticos al cuello y bajó la colina con grandes zancadas, procurando no caerse. Una hoguera crepitaba en la ladera, levantando una columna de humo fino que desaparecía en el manto oscuro moteado con miles de estrellas que cubría el cielo. Blue se arrodilló frente al fuego, haciendo caso omiso al individuo que le daba la espalda. Estaba inclinado hacia delante y revolvía varios objetos, como buscando algo. Soltó una exclamación triunfal y después se giró para encontrarse con Blue. Se mostró indiferente y hasta le ofreció un pincho de madera con un Caterpie incrustado en su punta.

-¿No hay otra cosa que comer que gusanos rellenos con su propia sangre, Red?- protestó, aceptando de mala gana la cena que su amigo le ofrecía.

-Sí, sí las hay, puedes cazarlas tú si tantas ganas tienes de carne- colocó sobre las llamas otro pincho de Caterpie y le empezó a dar vueltas- Con lo mal que se te da preparar trampas calculo que tardarás sobre dos horas en hacer la primera- sonrió, enfatizando aún más la ironía- Pero valdrá la pena para cazar un mísero Ratatta.

-Tengo a Pidgeot, idiota- contestó con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido.

-Tienes razón, me olvidaba de tu Pidgey evolucionado, criado de tu mano y que ha olvidado las dotes de la cacería para rebajarse a un depredador que se conforma con el potaje que le ponen en el cuenco.

-Vale, capto el sentido, gracias.

Devoraron los Caterpie en silencio. Blue se había puesto de mal humor tras la vigilancia. No quería estar allí. Tendría que estar en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, defendiendo la octava y última medalla; poner a prueba al entrenador que aspiraba a desafiar al Alto Mando y, con ello, al Campeón de la Meseta Añil: Lance, Maestro de Dragones. Añoraba su gimnasio, su territorio, donde él dictaba las reglas. Blue era comúnmente conocido como el "Titiritero". Se decía que él manejaba el combate a su gusto, obligando al rival a atacar con los movimientos que quería y lo colocaba en situaciones claramente ventajosas para el líder pero desastrosas para el aspirante. Eran pocos los chicos que lograban cortar las cuerdas que movían la pelea y aún así la mayoría caía más tarde ante Lance. Blue sentía profunda tristeza por aquel que había tenido la destreza de vencerlo precisamente por lo que le esperaría después, no por el hecho de ser derrotado.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por Pueblo Lavanda?- preguntó Red, con los labios untados en sangre verde.

-Ellos están bien, pero el Equipo Plasma sigue en la aldea- Blue miró lo que quedaba del Caterpie y con una mueca se lo zampó. Sabía a pollo- No debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Lograste llevarte algo de la tienda?

Sacó de un bolsillo el frasco pulverizador que le trajo su Pidgeot y lo tiró a los pies de Red. No se molestó en cogerlo. Lo apartó de un manotazo y hundió una mejilla en los brazos que apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, desanimado como Blue lo estuvo cuando el pokémon tipo volador se lo entregó a él. Hasta dudaba que realmente lo hubiese robado de la Tienda Pokémon.

-Con una Poción no hacemos nada- se limitó a decir.

-Si al menos pudiésemos traer aquí a la Enfermera Joy…

-Ella no puede hacer nada sin sus instrumentos, Blue- le interrumpió- Nuestros pokémon están condenados, joder.

Blue cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en una momentánea oscuridad. Estaba abatido, y ver a Red con tanto desánimo y tan poca decisión, lo atormentaba aún más. Llevaban casi dos semanas comportándose como si fuesen viles delincuentes, escapando de una banda que ni siquiera era conocida en la región. El encuentro fue, sin duda, uno de los más fatídicos que había tenido desde hacía ya tiempo. Red y Blue sufrieron una emboscada y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que defenderse con sus pokémon. Pero las criaturas del Equipo Plasma eran algo sobrenatural. Blue nunca había visto nada semejante. Un Arbok y un Zangoose asombrosamente grandes acabaron con cada uno de sus pokémon en tiempo record, y los de Red tuvieron la misma suerte. Apenas habían tenido oportunidad de alcanzarlos con ataques, Arbok los noqueó con un movimiento de cola en cada turno y Zangoose blandiendo sus garras. Quedaron indefensos, y no tuvieron más remedio que escapar volando sobre el único pokémon que Blue no había usado: Pidgeot. Desde entonces, el dúo no hacía más que esconderse, correr y huir. El Equipo Plasma tampoco se había dado por vencido, y en cualquier pueblo o ciudad adonde Red y Blue iban, ellos los estaban esperando pacientemente a que se dejasen ver entre sus calles. En más de una ocasión tuvieron serios problemas para dejarlos atrás. Ahora ya no corrían el riesgo de descansar o comer cerca de la civilización. Se asentaban en las cercanías, y a veces Blue mandaba a su pokémon Pájaro en busca de alimentos. Y a eso se habían rebajados, básicamente, a vulgares ladrones que cogían sin pedir permiso para sobrevivir. Y, aún así, el problema principal seguía golpeándolos con noches sin dormir, angustia diaria y lágrimas de desesperación: los pokémon estaban muy malheridos y en breves podrían llegar a sucumbir si Blue y Red no solicitaban los servicios de una Enfermera Joy. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si todo lugar al que iban estaba repleto de vigilantes del Equipo Plasma, ávidos por tenerlos entre sus dedos? Era una ecuación demasiado complicada de resolver.

-Al menos, esta Poción dará un poco de energía a un pokémon- la recogió y la dejó en el regazo de su compañero. Red la miró, como si de un objeto maldito se tratara- Te la cedo a ti. Yo tengo uno sano.

-Pero ¿a quién…?- Red acabó por interrumpirse a sí mismo- Todos son…importantes.

-Red, si quieres a todos tus pokémon por igual, cura a uno que nos sea medianamente útil- torció la boca- Si no es así, no soy quien de decidir a quién debes ayudar.

Blue se puso en pie y desdobló su saco de dormir. A Red le tocaba la primera guardia. Fue al meterse en el saco cuando se dio cuenta de las terribles ganas de dormir que realmente tenía. Tenía la cabeza embotada y el cuerpo pesado. Se envolvió con las mantas y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, deseosas de recuperar fuerzas. Blue gruñó y se tumbó de lado, dando la espalda a Red. No quería dormirse con la imagen de su rostro derrotado grabado en su retina. En su lugar, la colina se alzaba ante él, haciendo de guardiana a Pueblo Lavanda y a su vez, protegiendo al dúo de ser avistados por ojos indeseables. Blue parpadeó y se acurrucó lo más que pudo, recordando a los relajados lavandenienses en las terrazas, absorbidos por una paz inquebrantable.

Se despertó instantáneamente y supo con certeza de que habían pasado dos horas, el tiempo que dura cada guardia. Al principio, cuando comenzó todo, le costaba abrir los pesados ojos y ponerse junto a la hoguera para pasar largos minutos observando el mismo panorama una y otra vez. Bastaba decir que era aburrido y tedioso. Pero la costumbre acabó por enseñar a su cerebro la necesitada rutina y ahora todo salía solo, sin necesidad de que nadie le avisara de que le tocaba a él la vigilancia.

Se deshizo de sus cálidas mantas y se arrodilló junto a la hoguera. Red ya no estaba en el puesto. Blue volteó la mirada hacia su saco de dormir, esperando encontrarlo abultado por el entrenador. No le sorprendió que estuviese vacío. Seguramente Red hubiese ido a inspeccionar los alrededores, asegurándose de que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese delatarlos. Para él, el haberse enfrentado al Equipo Plasma había resultado ser una grieta en su trayectoria profesional. Red, el afamado vencedor de la Liga Pokémon, el entrenador con más victorias ganadas, con más pokémon capturados. Sus logros eran impresionantes, pero para vencer a Red había que ser más impresionante todavía. Y eso no fue lo que ocurrió contra el Equipo Plasma. Red apenas tuvo tiempo de actuar. Casi al segundo de salir de la pokéball uno de sus compañeros, yacía tumbado e inconsciente para la batalla. No fue una derrota con honor, sino una humillación en toda regla. Y a un hombre con aquella reputación tan galáctica, una humillación como la que sufrió Red era una gran puñalada en el estómago. Y así era como se sentía, desangrado y con las tripas hechas trizas.

Red regresó en poco tiempo, como había supuesto Blue. El fuego crepitante dejó entrever su semblante serio e insensible, una duplicación defectuosa del joven que había sido en el pasado. No saludó a su amigo cuando se plantó frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus muñecas empezaron a temblar.

-No sirvió- dijo, con voz ronca y llena de reproche- La Poción no sirvió.

-¿Qué?- los pocos ánimos de Blue por permanecer despierto el resto de la noche desaparecieron por completo- ¿Cómo es que…?- y lo comprendió. Apartó con rudeza la mirada.

-Exacto. Mis pokémon están al borde del colapso, y sólo un Revivir puede hacer algo con ellos- escupió al suelo- Y quizás ni eso.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Red se fue a descansar, aunque Blue dudaba que realmente cogiese el sueño. A saber cuántas noches pasaba sin dormir sin que él lo supiera. Jamás llegaron a tal situación. Estaban desesperados por ponerse a salvo, por despistar a sus enemigos. Compartían lecho con las sombras, y la luz del día, que desde un principio fue la guía de ambos en su camino hacia el título de Maestro Pokémon, era su mayor perdición. Ya no formaban parte del ámbito social. Se habían convertido en dos seres marginados, aislados de cualquier contacto humano que no fuese el que establecían Red y Blue, que tampoco era medianamente significativo. La culpa la tenía Red, eso estaba claro. Si Red hubiese…Pero fue necesario hacerlo, y Blue le había prometido que estaría con él hasta el final, aceptando cualquier acción que llevara a cabo su compañero. No obstante, sentía que no estaban consiguiendo nada.

Bajó el nivel de las llamas y se arrebujó junto a su calor. El aire era seco pero una ligera brisa fresca sopló en la atmósfera, sacándole un estremecimiento a Blue. Esa era la señal de entrada a la noche cerrada, donde los cazadores salen en pos de sus víctimas ¿pero que eran ellos, cazadores o presas? Blue se levantó y se alejó del campamento. Desde luego, él no iba a ser la parte débil.

La ruta 8 consistía en un simple camino en línea recta que atravesaba un pequeño bosque de árboles bajos, fácilmente transitable para aquellos que proseguían su aventura hacia Ciudad Azafrán sede de las más importantes empresas, destacando entre ellas la prestigiosa Silph S.A, fabricante de lujosos productos pokémon y distribuidora de los mismos. Blue frecuentaba la ciudad. En las innumerables plazas, comercios, restaurantes y demás siempre bullían las risas y la vitalidad. Y pasaras donde pasaras, había gente moviéndose, llevando en sus manos pesadas cargas de bolsa ya sea de comida o ropa. No había muchas droguerías, de eso se encargaba Ciudad Azulona, el núcleo metropolitano más importante en Kanto después de Azafrán. Azulona, donde las flores nacen entre el cemento. No era una afirmación real, obviamente. Se trataba de una metáfora para indicar el delicioso aroma que llevaba consigo la propia ciudad. Se decía que antiguamente había sido habitada por misteriosos alquimistas que eran capaces de hacer que la roca emanara el perfume de las rosas y que sus aprendices, los actuales azulenos, habían sido enseñados en ese aspecto. Con razón, las colonias y fragancias más caras procedían de Ciudad Azulona. Blue nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar ninguna.

Utilizando las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, las usó como capa invisible para protegerse de ojos ajenos. Era plena noche, sí, pero a Blue le constaba que había cierto tipo de entrenadores que prefería viajar a altas horas de la madrugada. Personas nocturnas con pupilas demasiado hábiles como para soportar la luz del sol, pensó, aunque no era del todo cierto. Cruzó transversalmente el camino de la Ruta 8 y se apresuró a ocultarse. Por un momento, temió que le hubiesen divisado pero no hubo indicios de movimiento así que se puso en marcha de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía desierto. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañaban y Blue sabía que el silencio era la trampa perfecta para capturar a los ingenuos. A veces dudaba de quién era. Creía ser Blue, el Líder de Gimnasio, la última prueba a superar para llegar hasta los Alto Mando, pero se estaba convirtiendo en Blue, el Evadido. Todos los días corriendo, sin dejarse ver ni por su madre. Estaba seguro que ya corrían rumores sobre su desaparición, al igual que la de Red. A Blue le hubiese gustado acabar con ellos, porque más de una familia estaría intranquila. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos iconos mundiales.

Blue se detuvo en seco y miró hacia el sendero que había seguido. El fuego y el humo del campamento habían dejado de ser visibles y la colina en cuya ladera descansaba Red se había reducido a un simple montículo de hierba. Maldijo en silencio. Se había alejado demasiado. Un crujido sonó a poca distancia detrás de él. Blue se giró para mirar pero lo único que vio fue la continuación de la Ruta 8, que poco a poco era tragada por la profunda oscuridad. Retrocedió, con el miedo en el estómago, y echó a correr a lo largo del sendero, sin importar que lo descubrieran. Algo golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente, y Blue tardó en averiguar que se trataban de zancadas de un animal muy rápido y que muy pronto le daría alcance si no hacía algo por evitarlo.

El aliento se le cortó cuando comprobó que distraer a su perseguidor consistía en algo sumamente difícil al verse obligado a moverse casi en línea recta. No había ningún tipo de desviación o intersección de caminos. La Ruta 8 estaba construida específicamente para ser un tramo de comunicación entre ciudades y no un trayecto destinado al entrenamiento, como la mayoría de ellas. Por esa razón, Blue no quería pensar en las altas posibilidades de que fuese apresado y continuaba lo más veloz que podían llevarle sus piernas.

En un desesperado intento de evasión, Blue giró en seco hacia la izquierda y se internó en un pequeño dominio de árboles para luego zigzaguear entre ellos hasta que encontró de frente con un ciprés de buena altura y trepó por su tronco para llegar a las ramas más altas en las que podía poner ambos pies sin quebrarlas. Con el corazón en un puño, Blue se ordenó a sí mismo controlar su respiración. No llegó a calmarse del todo, pero logró organizar el caos que su cerebro había desatado a causa de la reacción instintiva a la que estaba sometido todo ser viviente: el miedo. Miró hacia el suelo, imposible de distinguir entre aquella nocturna penumbra. Tampoco había ninguna presencia. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a Pidgeot junto al saco de dormir, le habría sacado de ese apuro en menos de medio segundo y hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente de avisar a Red. En ese momento habrían estado lejos y fuera de alcance ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de explorar completamente indefenso?

Esperó otros cinco minutos antes de bajar con cuidado y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces, golpeándose una mejilla en el impacto. Aturdido por lo inesperado de la situación, Blue no pudo sino dejarse amarrar las muñecas con un par de esposas de acero. Un susurrante siseo acarició su oído. Pasos humanos se escucharon aproximarse. Eran lentos pero se podía apreciar una sutil tensión en la base de la pisada. Blue rechinó los dientes y se revolvió, ansioso de liberarse, de ponerse a salvo.

-No pierdas las energías en eso, no vale la pena- una voz, femenina y suave como el algodón pero afilada como un puñal, deslizó las palabras en el aire- Trepas muy bien ¿te lo han dicho antes?

Estaba boca abajo, atrapado bajo una presión que se ejercía a lo largo de su espalda, y no era capaz de ver más de un palmo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó. La mujer se rió con delicadeza- ¿Eres…el Equipo Plasma?- tiraron de él hacia atrás, permitiéndole ver el rostro de su opresora hasta donde alcanzaba a través de la oscuridad.

-En efecto- le dio la espalda, llevándose las manos a las caderas- Nos ha costado lo suyo seguiros la pista. Creo que se encargarán de hacer que nos recompenséis por las molestias.

Otro envenenado siseo recorrió los poros de la piel de Blue.

-Ssin duda- pronunció agudamente otra nueva voz, viscosa e inhumana- Llevemosslo a la nave, Rika. Me encargaré perssonalmente de que contesste a misss preguntass.

-Primero tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan, _Za_- se encaró con el muchacho tendido- Está rematando a Red y a sus destrozados pokémon.

Un pinchazo de terror se clavó entre sus costillas, bloqueándole la respiración y haciéndole soltar una lágrima que, por el bien de él mismo, deseaba que se hubiera desvanecido sin ser detectada. "Red…corre"

-Apuessto a que _Reider_ sse esstá chupando lass garrass con esse fesstín de ssangre- un ojo dorado y rasgado descendió hasta atacar directamente a Blue- Me acabarán diciendo adónde la han enviado…

El ojo volvió a subir y a continuación una descarga de dolor taladró la parte posterior de su cuello. Una chispa abrasó sus músculos y sus nervios y Blue se encabritó contra sus ataduras debido a la agonía. Un grito consternado brotó de sus cuerdas vocales. La molienda en su cuello aumentó insoportablemente y la tortura se convirtió en un mar de infierno en el que Blue nadaba, ahogado por el oleaje de pesadumbre.

* * *

Red permaneció sentado, aún cuando el miembro del Equipo Plasma cogió sus pokéball de la mochila y las guardó en otra propia. Se limitó a mantener la cabeza gacha y a temblar, furioso con su estado de máxima debilidad y furioso con el Zangoose de color gris que le estaba clavando la mirada, el mismo Zangoose que le había arrebatado media vida a sus pokémon. Apretó los puños. Hubiese peleado a base de puñetazos y patadas con tal de proteger a sus compañeros de aquellos monstruos, pero la clara desventaja era evidente entre las dos partes. Eso, y el chantaje de dejar morir a sus pokémon le obligaron a ceder. Le habían prometido que los curarían si colaboraba. Red no confiaba en que realmente lo hicieran pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba desarmado y no había forma de salvar a sus pokémon, así que no perdía nada pactando con el Equipo Plasma. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué vais a hacerle a Blue?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Cállate, humano! No estás en condiciones de hablar- le espetó el Zangoose, apuntándole con un par de garras cortantes.

-Cálmate, _Reider_, no hay motivo para volverse violento. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio tu forma de perder el control- el hombre del Equipo Plasma se acercó a él y vendó los ojos con un trozo de tela- Digamos que tu amigo Blue se encuentra bastante indispuesto.

El hombre se situó detrás de Red y le esposó las muñecas. No opuso resistencia.

-No le hagáis daño- _Reider_ sonrió con malicia y entrechocó sus garras. El miembro del Equipo Plasma pasó un fino dedo por su hombro- Me habéis dado vuestra palabra de que ayudaríais a mis pokémon.

-Eso depende de ti y tu colaboración.

Escuchó como_ Reider_ rugía y arañaba la tierra con brutalidad para luego soltar un alarido al cielo.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. El chico no hablará. Sólo lo está haciendo para que le deis lo que quiere.

-Oh, hablará. No es tan fácil engañarnos y aprecia demasiado a sus amigos ¿verdad, Red?- le mandó ponerse en pie y obedeció- Ha sido muy egoísta por tu parte delatar a Blue a cambio de sanarlos.

Red ignoró la última frase. En su fuero interno se permitió una carcajada. Antes de ponerse a caminar, Red apretó las ingles y la notó. Todos eran unos idiotas, no sabían quién era él ni de qué era capaz. Sí, era muy fácil engañarlos, y la prueba estaba en la pokéball de Pidgeot que había escondido en su entrepierna, bajo la ropa interior. Si era prudente, acabaría recuperando a sus colegas en plena forma y escaparía con Blue hacia otra región, muy lejos de Kanto, muy lejos de aquel Zangoose atroz cuya apariencia no correspondía a algo creado por la misma naturaleza. "Jamás os diré dónde está".


	6. Athe

**6º capítulo: Athe.**

White despertó, envuelta en sudor frío. Tiritaba. Con la respiración entrecortada, miró a su alrededor, sin ser del todo consciente de que lo hacía. Su visión estaba muy borrosa y no pudo distinguir más que unos colores desenfocados que no tenían sentido en su cerebro. Le ardía la frente y por más que trataba de despejar su cabeza una horrible jaqueca se lo impedía. Se incorporó en seco. Un estallido de dolor le asaltó en la base del cráneo y la dejó sin energías. Exhausta y perdiendo cada vez más la noción de la realidad se volvió a tumbar. Luchó por no caer en la oscuridad que la retaba a sumergirse con ella. Llamó a gritos a Zekrom, pidiéndole que la sacara de aquella horrible pesadilla. Zekrom…Zekrom…Cuánto deseaba estar con su dragón. Finalmente, las tinieblas de la inconsciencia fueron más fuertes que White y tiraron de ella hasta hacerle caer en un sueño sin sueños…

Algo frío y húmedo rozó sus labios. White parpadeó pero todavía estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. Había alguien a su lado. Aquello húmedo volvió a pasearse por su boca y se relamió. Una gota de agua le bajó por la lengua y fue cuando White descubrió lo sedienta que estaba. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pidió que le dieran de beber con un gemido. Quien se estaba encargando de cuidarla lo entendió al instante y, tras un largo minuto de espera, regresó con un vaso de agua que ofreció a White, colocándolo en su mano alzada. La entrenadora tragó el líquido con ansiedad. Su boca seca agradeció el líquido y calmó la sed. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó el vaso vacío colgando de su brazo. Se lo llevaron y posteriormente un paño helado se posó en su frente. White se estremeció y trató de quitárselo de encima, molesta. Algo duro que no era una mano se lo impidió.

-Descansa, Heroína de los Ideales, aún te faltan fuerzas- le aconsejó una mujer. Parecía anciana, muy anciana…

-No quiero dormir, no quiero dormir…- masculló, girando el cuello de un lado a otro- Por favor, no me dejes volver a dormirme, no quiero, no quiero…Te lo suplico…

-Tienes que dormir, es lo que más necesitas. La fiebre ha de bajar, Heroína de los Ideales.

-No, no, no, no…

Pero su mente volvía a caer presa de los brazos de Morfeo. Peleó con ella misma para vencer al agotamiento, agarrándose a la cama, como si con ello lograra mantener el contacto con el mundo real. No tardó mucho en descender hasta los confines más alejados de su pensamiento.

Finalmente, tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para permanecer despierta. Se sentía aturdida y perdida, como si lo que estuviese viviendo fuese mitad sueño mitad real. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y trató de sentarse. Los brazos le temblaron por el esfuerzo y un par agujas picotearon con suavidad su cerebro, pero lo soportaba. El trapo que recordaba que le habían puesto cayó en su regazo. Estaba tibio al tacto. White no le hizo mucho caso porque inmediatamente estudió el lugar en el que se hallaba. Era un calvero, rodeado de un bosque. Sin embargo, parecía un bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas. Los árboles eran altos y delgados y dejaban pasar pocos rayos de sol a través de sus hojas, muy lustrosas y vivaces. En consecuencia, había un tenue brillo verdoso iluminando el calvero. Todo estaba cubierto de hierba fina y los bordes del círculo estaban delimitados por bellísimas flores de colores variados y tonos pálidos. White se encontraba en el centro, yaciendo en un lecho de suave musgo y no en una cama, como supuso desde un principio. Se preguntó quién sería el responsable de haberla llevado hasta ese paraje tan inhóspito pero bello.

Se puso en pie de un salto al recordar los sucesos previos al perder el conocimiento. Buscó a Bel por todas partes, olvidándose por completo de su malestar, pero no había rastro de ella. White se llevó una mano al pecho, poseída por un terror inminente ¿es que acaso quién la trajo y la salvó de…la bestia de Arcanine no había socorrido a Bel? Empezó a especular sobre la más terrible de las posibilidades cuando un grito de alegría penetró desde la entrada a la ligera hondonada. Un trote se hizo audible a poca distancia y casi al minuto un esbelto corcel del color del bosque apareció corriendo, cargando con la muchacha Bel en el lomo. Bel reía y botaba, agitando una mano por encima de sus hombros como si fuese una vaquera del Oeste, despreocupada por lo que anteriormente les había ocurrido. White se sintió súbitamente ofendida ¿no había tenido en consideración a su amiga?

El caballo de porte elegante se detuvo y Bel se apeó de él. Acarreaba con una bolsa atiborrada de frutas y bayas. Esbozó una larga y afectuosa sonrisa cuando se percató de White y la soltó para abrazarla y ametrallarla a besos en las mejillas. White gruñó y se desprendió de ella con una aspereza que pasó desapercibida en la chiquilla. No se abalanzó a ella, pero le cogió una muñeca y la envolvió en sus cálidos dedos. White se tranquilizó.

-¡White, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que por fin estés bien!- le dijo, brincando, pero había una pequeña pizca de pena en su mensaje- Estabas tan pálida…

La entrenadora se extrañó porque le venía a la memoria el haber estado tan trastornada. Pero si se paraba a reflexionar…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo del Monte Tuerca?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Una semana.

¡Una semana! Abrió los ojos hasta que los párpados se tensaron y miró al cielo, buscando algún indicio del paso del tiempo. Sólo vio que las nubes se movían.

-Pero…¿cómo…?

-No sé muy bien qué pasó exactamente, pero ella- señaló al corcel, quien estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras, observando a las dos humanas- nos rescató a las dos. Se llama…

-Virizion- susurró. La reconoció al instante, a pesar de que le pasó desapercibida cuando llegó con Bel.

Virizion parpadeó y caminó ostentosamente para situarse junto a las chicas. Olía a miel y margaritas. Sus ojos reflejaban una autoridad indiscutible mas también una maternidad conmovedora. Era un pokémon que servía tanto para luchar como para proteger a los seres más necesitados. Un pokémon noble y bondadoso. Aunque poseer a Zekrom, uno de los legendarios representativos de Teselia, era el máximo privilegio que se le podía conceder a un amante de los pokémon, White se sentía sumamente honrada de haber sido salvaguardada por un legendario, por una integrante del mitológico Trío de Bestias de la región.

-Cuando llegué, me encontré con las graves heridas de Bel- explicó, personalmente a White. Su voz era vieja y sabia- Mi señora- aquel signo de cortesía no fue ignorado- simplemente estaba inconsciente, así que no le di importancia a su estado. Os cargué y os traje aquí, al Claro Filosofía, mi hogar. Curé las cicatrices de Bel con el uso de varias bayas del Bosque Azulejo. Tardé poco menos de tres días, y en ese tiempo mi señora enfermó. Fueron días duros tanto para mí como para vos, lady White, temí que no le bajara la fiebre. Me imagino que la conmoción debilitó lo suficiente su cuerpo para desarrollar un proceso vírico en su interior.

-Ya veo, y- tragó saliva, intranquila-¿Qué pasó con Nakra?

-Oh, su Hydreigon está en buena forma. Me fue muy fácil encargarme de ella. Es fuerte y resistente. Ahora mismo está en la pokéball- el semblante de Virizion se oscureció- Tuvo mucha suerte, debo decir.

Un pozo de calma se abrió en su estómago. Cerró los párpados y exhaló con fuerza. Había presenciado todo el combate, y no le gustaron demasiado las lesiones sufridas por Nakra.

-El Arcanine ¿Lo mataste?

Virizion se puso intensamente seria y negó con la cabeza. La rabia de White le provocó una patada que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo en la que volaron unas cuantas briznas de hierba.

-Escapó, hice lo posible por seguirlo. Fue inútil- White frunció el ceño, decepcionada por la contestación. El pokémon quiso animarla- Lo importante es que tanto vos como Bel estáis plenamente recuperadas.

De pronto, una chispa de horror acalambró el pecho de White. Fue una chispa que presagiaba un desastre inimaginable. Se puso rígida como el acero. Nunca había tenido un presentimiento tan negativo y tétrico. Sabía que algo no andaba nada bien.

-¿Dónde está Zekrom?- preguntó con severidad y urgencia.

El pokémon legendario no contestó. Coceó sutilmente y dio un paso atrás. White le agarró un cuerno violentamente y Virizion se quedó quieta.

-¿Dónde está Zekrom?- repitió, esta vez poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Lo robaron en forma orbe, de su casa, Heroína de los Ideales- contestó con pesadumbre, sin dejar de mirarla- Me imaginé que lo harían y cuando llegué se habían marchado con el Gran Dragón.

-¿Por qué?- White no tenía tiempo de caer en la melancolía. Quería respuestas y razones- Tú lo sabes ¿por qué?

Virizion se soltó y se alejó hasta los límites del Claro Filosofía, dejando un rastro de olor dulzón a su paso. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al césped. White se había cortado con el cuerno, que resultó ser una espada afilada y cortante, y ahora sangraba profusamente por un tajo que iba desde la mitad del dedo corazón hasta la raíz del dedo gordo.

-El Arcanine al que os enfrentasteis en el Monte Tuerca-comentó, muy lentamente- no era un Arcanine normal y corriente- miró de reojo tanto a Bel como a White-Era un Athe.

-¡Un Athe!- exclamó Bel- ¡No puede ser!

La chica se puso de puntillas y se estiró de una manera un poco ridícula, boquiabierta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los Athe fueron unos pokémon que existieron hace miles de años- expuso Bel- He leído sobre ellos en el libro _Historia Antigua y Mitos Famosos_. Causaron terribles males por toda la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Desaparecieron un día sin dejar rastro y nadie más los volvió a ver.

-No son pokémon normales- continuó Virizion, dando un paso al frente- Su naturaleza está alterada por poderes oscuros y son impredecibles. En cuanto a su desaparición, nos encargamos nosotros, los legendarios, de ponerles fin.

-¿Todos vosotros? ¿Los legendarios de todas las regiones?- White estaba anonadada. No podía imaginarse las pavorosas consecuencias que resultarían de la acción de todos los pokémon legendarios juntos sobre el planeta.

-Sí, fue un sacrificio duro. Casi todo se perdió ese día, pero logramos deshacernos de ellos- la Justiciera se mordió el labio- Pero no los eliminamos. Se habían hecho demasiado fuertes y era imposible matarlos. Tuvimos que recurrir a las habilidades de Palkia, Dialga y Giratina para encerrarlos en una prisión oculta en el flujo del tiempo y las grietas del espacio de otra dimensión. Esa prisión la conocemos como la Tumba Espectral, localizada en Isla Isi.

White procuró recordar, pero jamás había oído hablar de Isla Isi en ninguna parte.

-Isla Isi fue creada por la acción de muchos de nosotros- dijo, cuando le preguntó- La tierra fue ofrecida por Groudon; el mar es innavegable y bravo debido a Kyogre; Rayquaza puso tornados y vendavales sobre la isla y Latios y Latias la hicieron invisible al ojo de todo el mundo.

Así que ese era el legado de los grandes pokémon legendarios: proteger. Resultaba desalentador pensar que todos tus sueños e ilusiones, todos tus logros e incluso fracasos, se reducían a sólo un propósito. Y cuando no se les precisaba, permanecían dormidos, ajenos a la vida, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Aprovechando ese servicio, los más codiciosos llegaron a controlarlos y a aprovecharse de inmensas capacidades sólo para satisfacer deseos egoístas e inútiles. Y aún así, ellos continuaban respondiendo a los humanos cuando les necesitaban, sin cuestionarse las razones de su invocación.

-Alguien tuvo que liberar a los Athe si están sueltos por todas partes. Mi pregunta es- White se encogió de hombros y alzó las palmas de las manos- si Isla Isi no se puede ver ni llegar a ella ¿cómo pudo, quien quiera que fuese, llegar hasta allí?

-Eso es algo que no logro entender…- los rasgos de Virizion se alarmaron, denotando que el hecho le preocupaba en sobremanera- Sólo los pokémon que erigieron las barreras pueden anularlas, y no hay indicios de que despertaran de su letargo.

La petición era silenciosa y aguda. White guardó silencio. Ella sólo quería tener de vuelta a Zekrom, pero el asunto de esos Athe era significativamente alarmante. No obstante, no quería verse involucrada en persecuciones o batallas del tipo en que te pones a servicio de la muerte por cada gesto que realizas. Eso no ocurrió cuando, un año atrás, White persiguió al Equipo Plasma y a N. Nadie la forzó a hacer nada y no existió en algún momento peligro letal. Aquello era diferente. Y su experiencia en el Monte Tuerca la había marcado considerablemente hasta tal punto de temer volver a enfrentarse a ese Arcanine…o a cualquier pokémon con esas facultades.

Estaba mareada y exhausta, y las piernas le empezaban a fallar. Sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda tanto a Virizion como a Bel y se tumbó en su cama de musgo. No tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación, pero sabía que el pokémon esperaba que White confirmara que aceptaba la misión de apresar de nuevo a los Athe. Si ellos pudieron hacerlo una vez solos ¿por qué no ahora? Se sintió terriblemente infantil. Para los legendarios no debió de ser fácil contemplar como la tierra a la que estaban vinculados para preservarla se convertía en polvo justamente por una batalla que ellos mismos llevaron a cabo. No estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio de nuevo y quizás los humanos, con un sentido del raciocinio superior al de los pokémon, serían la clave para evitar la ruina.

-White, eh, White, despierta

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No se había dado cuenta de que había caído redonda completamente. Se incorporó y se desperezó al tiempo que bostezaba. Estaba anocheciendo, y Virizion no estaba en el Claro Filosofía.

-Vaya, he dormido demasiado ¿Dónde está Virizion?

-Ha ido a hacer guardia. Teme que el Arcanine vuelva a aparecer en algún momento.

A White la parecía sensato, puesto que no se sentía del todo segura sabiendo que Virizion no había podido darle alcance tras su huída. Un gruñido agitó sus tripas y un ácido rastro de bilis le subió por el esófago. Estaba muy hambrienta. No era de extrañar: había pasado siete días enteros sin probar bocado sólido. Según Bel, la habían estado alimentando con sopas extremadamente licuadas para que no se atragantara. Con razón había adelgazado varios kilos.

Bel le trajo el saco lleno de bayas y White comenzó a hacer una selección de las frutas más sabrosas. Cuando reunió un buen puñado, se llevó a la boca una chorreante Baya Aranja y mordió su pulpa con los dientes. El jugo y el agua almacenada en la baya se escurrieron por las comisuras y el mentón a borbotones. White se relamió y masticó con ansia. Estaba deliciosa. Dejó el hueso a un lado y procedió con una Baya Meloc.

-White, tengo algo que enseñarte- Bel mostró a su amiga una pokéball con una pequeña abolladura en la base. La pokéball se abrió y de ella se materializó un gigante y esplendoroso copo de nieve- Lo logré capturar antes de que me atacaran.

-¡Un Cryogonal!- White no pudo alegrarse más por Bel, y hasta por ella misma. Al final, todo el riesgo que corrieron no fue totalmente en vano- ¿Le has puesto mote?

Bel asintió.

-Se llama Tormento, por motivos que realmente comprenderás.

Tormento giró sobre sí mismo en el aire y se acercó a White. Ella puso una mano bajo el pokémon y dejó que se posara en su palma abierta. Las cadenas que colgaban de la abertura que era su boca rozaron su mejilla, absorbiendo por un segundo su calor y dejándolas heladas. Tormento dio un salto y flotó alrededor de la entrenadora soltando unos chillidos cristalinos. Acabó por volver junto a Bel y se dejó mecer, inmóvil, a su lado.

White pensó que el nombre "Tormento" le iba a la perfección. Por ir en su busca, ambas chicas tuvieron que sufrir lo inimaginable. Pero White no estaba enojada y Bel todo lo contrario.

El sol terminó cediendo el puesto a la luna y sus compañeras las estrellas. En el Claro Filosofía, desprovisto de cualquier vegetación, se vislumbraban muy bien aquellas luciérnagas titialentes. La luz plateada de los astros bañaba la hierba y los árboles que se mantenían al margen del calvero. White y Bel cenaron las bayas del saco en calma, conversando y carcajeando con anécdotas de la infancia o de su primer viaje para hacerse entrenadoras. Era asombroso ver de qué manera tan fugaz pasaba el tiempo. Daba pena dejar atrás los mejores momentos, las mejores risas. White añoró el ver evolucionar a su inexperta Snivy en una aficionada Servine que más tarde acabaría por convertirse en una experta y profesional Serperior. Ella también había crecido moralmente y eso le sirvió principalmente para darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer con su futuro.

Bel se fue pronto a dormir pero White, demasiado desvelada para ni siquiera apoyar la cabeza en una almohada, repasó mentalmente toda la conversación con Virizion que, de hecho, todavía no había regresado. Por más vueltas que le diera al diálogo con el pokémon legendario, sus ambiciones sólo se centraban en recuperar a Zekrom. Los Athe le daban exactamente igual pero Zekrom llenaba sus objetivos, y el ansia de recorrer toda Teselia en su busca no la desanimaba ni lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no veía la manera de sortear a los Athe si realmente fueron ellos los que se encargaron del secuestro del Negro Puro. Virizion la había puesto contra la espada y la pared. Si quería tener a Zekrom de nuevo a su lado, debería plantarles cara a los demonios. Pero sólo con planteárselo, la idea le daba pavor…

_Grrrr…_

Si había algo capaz de paralizar la voluntad de White era ese gruñido. Como el filo cortante de un cuchillo, laceró escalofriantemente cada poro de su piel y le erizó cada hebra de vello al tiempo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Sin saber de dónde había sacado la valentía necesaria, llegó a girarse hacia la fuente del gruñido. Los pulmones se le achicaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con dos perlas carmesí brillando en la entrada del Claro Filosofía. El par de ojos rojos se movieron y White no percibió hasta ese instante la titánica figura del Arcanine que a un suspiro estuvieron de estar hincadas bajo sus fauces. El Arcanine pasó una fina y larga lengua por sus morros y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, observando a White detenidamente. White se liberó de la turbación inicial y dio un paso adelante. Una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por el cuello. Arcanine se tensó y esbozó una sonrisa de blancos colmillos que, si no llega a ser porque mantenía un cierto autocontrol de ella misma, habrían hecho chillar a White de sumo terror.

-Vaya, vaya, te atreves a desafiarme, insignificante humana- sacudió sensualmente su melena cremosa- Intenso valor el tuyo. Mereces cierto respeto únicamente por eso.

El que el Arcanine Athe supiera hablar, daba a White una pequeña tranquilidad asociada con la idea de que no se trataba de un animal guiado por un instinto destructor, aunque el felino podría despellejarla en menos que aletea un abejorro con tal de que se lo propusiera verdaderamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó, disimulando el temblor que agitaba sus cuerdas vocales.

-Un solo cabo suelto puede desestabilizar una embarcación- dijo profundamente. Se pasó una zarpa por la melena y luego se miró las almohadillas- En otras palabras, vengo a concluir el trabajo que no terminé en Monte Tuerca.

White agarró la pokéball de uno de sus compañeros a pesar de que no tenía intención de sacarlo. Antes se ofrecía de primer plato. Hizo el amagó de tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca y un dolor rasposo en la base de la lengua le hizo carraspear.

-¿Por qué os llevasteis a Zekrom?- la pregunta no fue más que una táctica improvisada para entretener a Arcanine.

Al principio, dudó en responder pero se lamió una de las garras y dijo:

-La electricidad. Maravilloso elemento ¿no crees? Una minúscula chispa puede detener tu corazón y bloquear tus funciones cognitivas. Es energía en su estado más puro- escudriñó la punta de la uña que se había lamido- Con el fuego pasa lo mismo…

-¿Tienes nombre?- interrogó White.

-Oh, sí, mis hermanos me conocen como _Tafari_- irguió dignamente el pecho peludo- Aunque esa información será irrelevante para ti.

Su estrategia no estaba dando frutos pero no se daría por vencida.

-¿Quiénes son tus hermanos?

_Tafari_ se relajó y sonrió. Arrugó la nariz y las vibrisas se curvaron hacia atrás. Un extraño brillo relucía en sus sangrientos ojos.

-Seremos muchos. Aquellos que de antaño cabalgaron sobre las tierras de Arceus imponiendo su orden, resurgirán de la nada para restaurar el mandato que les corresponde por derecho- anunció a las estrellas, solemne como un general- Y Zekrom y el pokémon-que-no-es-pokémon colaborarán en ello.

Si antes preguntaba como mero señuelo para no caer bajo las zarpas de _Tafari_, ahora las dudas la llenaban de intriga y curiosidad. Se proponía a indagar más sobre el tema cuando el Athe sentenció:

-He perdido demasiado el tiempo- se agazapó, arqueando amenazante el lomo-Por nuestro gloria venidera.

Un rayo de luz roja cruzó sobre la cabeza de White y rodeó a _Tafari_. Desconcentrado, retrocedió para darse cuenta de que lo habían inmovilizado. La luz tomó forma y se materializó en un Samurott que se estrelló contra las fauces del Arcanine. Rugió con frustración y se puso sobre dos patas, manteniendo el equilibro a la vez que luchaba por soportar el peso del Majestuoso. Samurott aulló y trepó hasta su lomo. Con un chirrido, desenfundó una de sus espadas-concha y la clavó en la articulación de su hombro. _Tafari_ se removió sin éxito, haciendo que la espada se le hundiese todavía más en la carne. Con una fuerza equivalente a doscientos Mamoswine, mordió una de las patas de Samurott y lo desprendió de su grupa. La nutria blandió el cuerno de su caparazón, rasgando la mejilla del Arcanine. _Tafari_ contraatacó destrozando el arma con sus mandíbulas y golpeó sus patas delanteras, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Emmett, usa Acua Cola!- gritó Bel, detrás de una White absorbida por la intensidad del combate.

Emmett aprovechó que su enemigo ejecutaba un Triturar para asestarle el coletazo envuelto en agua centelleante en plenas fauces. _Tafari_ se ladeó y Emmett vio su oportunidad de escapar de la merced del Arcanine. _Tafari_ logró recuperarse para arrancarse la espada de Samurott del hombro y lanzársela a su dueño quien, desprevenido, no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y dibujó una curva en la piel junto a las costillas. Un arroyo de sangre se disparó de la herida y salpicó a _Tafari_ en la frente. El Samurott yacía de lado en la hierba con una expresión consternada en el rostro cuando procedía a rematarlo.

Un relincho y una coz apartaron a Arcanine de su objetivo. El recién llegado mantuvo a raya al felino hasta que sus magníficos reflejos se manifestaron y agarró con los colmillos la hoja de su cabeza con la que intentaba asestarle. A Virizion no le fue difícil deshacerse de él y parte de su espada llegó a cortar la lengua de _Tafari_. Rugió de indignación, pero no hizo nada por atacar. Un reguero de saliva descendió por el entrecejo de Virizion y se sacudió. Emmett logró ponerse en pie a pesar de la herida hinchada. _Tafari_ gruñó y, con una mirada dirigida a White, saltó por encima de Virizion y se perdió tras el Bosque Azulejo.

Bel corrió a socorrer a su agonizante Samurott y Virizion se unió a ellos, no sin antes estudiar a White con la mirada. Un nudo en la garganta y un ardor en el pecho debilitaron las piernas de White hasta tal punto que cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. Con un sollozo desesperado, se liberó de la mirada inquisidora de la pokémon Justiciera y, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, echó a correr hacia los límites del Claro Filosofía, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Se desplomó junto a una raíz vieja encargada de alimentar a un sauce centenario. White no tenía ni idea de cómo identificar un árbol de esa edad, pero algo le decía que ese sauce tenía que tener cien años como mínimo. Quizás fuese por el respeto que imponían sus hojas caídas, las cuales algunas llegaban a tocar el suelo. Hundió su rostro entre los brazos y dejó que el llanto aflorase de lo más profundo de su alma. Bel había sacrificado a su Emmett con tal de ponerla a salvo, y aquello era lo que tanto le quemaba por dentro. Emmett, que fue el primer pokémon de una entusiasmada joven con el sueño de convertirse en una magnífica entrenadora. Al final, Bel descubrió cual era su verdadera vocación pero ese Samurott significaba para ella mucho más de lo que Olivia significaba para White, porque fue la llave que abrió su mundo a los pokémon que ahora tanto amaba y con tanto entrego se dedicaba a ellos. White siempre lo tuvo más fácil a la hora de entablar contacto con las criaturas, ya que su madre trabajó con ellos desde muy pequeña, aunque a medida que se fue acercando a sus etapas más adultas había abandonado su compañía. En cambio, los padres de Bel, según el testimonio de su progenitora, sentían total rechazo hacia los pokémon y eso conllevó a que su hija entablara relación con ellos muy tarde en relación con otros niños.

White y Bel se conocieron a los cinco años, en el parque de Pueblo Arcilla. White, como de costumbre, estaba sola, sentada en un banco y alejada del resto de los chiquillos que jugaban a su aire con pelotas, poké-muñecos y consolas. Bel se acercó a ella, con expresión decepcionada y una marioneta de payaso llena de remiendos y bañada en polvo. Sin venir a cuento, le contó que los demás niños la habían echado del círculo por no tener un poké-muñeco. White la dejó sentarse a su lado, pero no se hablaron en toda la tarde. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, se fueron acercando más y más la una a la otra hasta que se hicieron inseparables. Bel le enseñó a White el fundamento de la amistad y la alegría y White instruyó a Bel en el tema de los pokémon. Al año siguiente conocieron a Cheren, un enano gafotas marginado por sus amigos debido a que era más inteligente que la media. Nunca fueron cuatro, pero estuvieron siempre unidos y se cuidaban mutuamente, cada uno con sus defectos y virtudes. A los diez años, White y Cheren prepararon una expedición a escondidas a la Ruta 1 para que Bel pudiese ver y tocar por primera vez a un pokémon. White tardó semanas en convencer a Cheren para que pasara por alto la regla de no ir jamás sin un adulto por las rutas. El trío se llevó un gran susto de un Patrat furioso por invadir su madriguera pero la sonrisa y el brillo de satisfacción de Bel fue recompensa suficiente para ambos chicos.

Y llegó el día, hace un año, en el que Bel cogió con ilusión redomada una pokéball de un Oshawott que entrenaría con ahínco y adoración. Lo llamó Emmett, en honor a un hermano perdido al nacer, y le prometió que estarían juntos cada minuto que pasara. En la actualidad, Bel no faltó a su promesa ni una sola vez.

"Y lo arriesgaste por protegerme. A Emmett, tu mayor deseo cumplido". La desesperación hizo temblar a White. "Perdóname…". No obstante, los sollozos estaban remitiendo poco a poco. Se despegó de su refugio corporal y se secó las mejillas húmedas. Por alguna razón, echaba de menos a N. En cierto modo, estaban conectados por su relación con los dos pokémon antagonistas. Pero White añoraba a N por encima de eso. Era una sensación extraña…Y también estaba en peligro, pensó- Los Athe iban en busca de Reshiram. El mismo _Tafari_ se lo hizo entender. "Por Arceus, ten mucho cuidado, N".

Observó el sauce en el que se había apoyado. Las arrugas del tronco le aportaban una dignidad y respeto arcaicos, casi inmortales. El color pardo de la madera reflejaba el equilibrio con el resto del bosque y las hojas emanaban la pureza que saneaba el aire alrededor de su figura antigua. Una cadena de aquellas hojas se meció con una brisa intrusa y se posó en su hombro, brindándole su máximo apoyo y purgándola de esperanza. White sonrió.

-Cuenta la leyenda- Virizion habló tras ella. No la había oído llegar- que este sauce existe desde los tiempos en que se hizo la Tierra y dio a luz a través de su corteza a Celebi- lo arañó delicadamente con la pezuña, embebiéndose en su historia- Hubo un incendio y Celebi pereció entre las llamas. El lamento maternal del sauce fue escuchado por Arceus y nuestro dios brindó al cuerpo de Celebi la capacidad de volver a nacer en el futuro. Su acción benevolente lo dotó con el don del viaje en el tiempo.

Una última lágrima tardía cayó a tierra, y Virizion siguió su trayectoria con ojos compasivos.

-El Bosque Azulejo fue engendrado de las lágrimas del sauce por la muerte de su hijo- terminó.

White suspiró y se llevó una mano al pechó. Rezó en silencio por el árbol madre y rezó por el Celebi al que se le dio otra oportunidad de vivir. Rezó por Bel y por Cheren, para que fuesen lo más felices posible. Por último, rezó por la seguridad de Zekrom…y por volverlo a ver de nuevo consigo.

El mundo ya había sufrido bastante en todos esos años. Los humanos, una raza propensa al masoquismo de destruir su propio planeta, pagaban las consecuencias de su traición a la naturaleza. Mas era cierto que la insensatez y el egoísmo estaban dando paso a la conciencia y el arrepentimiento. No necesitaban otro motivo por el que sufrir. Y, si realmente estaba en manos de White evitar ese conflicto que suponían los Athe, ella se encargaría de ellos encantada.


	7. Danzando con el enemigo

**7º capítulo: Danzando con el enemigo.**

Un trueno, seguido de un constante chapoteo y un viento frío que entumecía los huesos. Otra pasajera lluvia de verano. N se arrastró por la cueva y asomó la cabeza al exterior, con la boca abierta. Apenas las gotas de agua aterrizaban en su lengua, pero al menos le ayudaban a engañar a la sed que le corroía las entrañas. O eso creía. Resignándose al hecho de que era inútil permanecer mojándose la melena para no recibir trago, se metió de nuevo en la cueva y se acurrucó en posición fetal junto a una roca que le servía de apoyo y de almohada a la hora de dormir. Gimoteó al sentir la helada piedra contra su mejilla y empezó a tiritar. Era verano, pero en cada tormenta bajaban considerablemente las temperaturas hasta tal punto de sustituir la camiseta de manga corta por un jersey fino. Si a eso se le sumaba la respetable yaga sanguinolenta que iba desde el antebrazo de N hasta el codo, el frío se convertía en un enemigo peligroso para su salud. Peligroso y agobiante.

Aguantando a duras penas el dolor que le producía sacarse las vendas, N se deshizo de la cura improvisada para inspeccionar el color de su herida. Estaba roja, palpitante e hinchada, y por los bordes escupía un repugnante pus amarillento que no olía precisamente bien. Volvió a colocarse la venda y con el entumecimiento agarrando sus huesos intentó dormir un rato. El fuego de Reshiram siempre lo había mantenido caliente, y ahora que no estaba con él…se sentía incompleto e inútil.

El hambre le obligó a abrir los ojos. Llevaba varios días sin comer algo especialmente sustancial. Simplemente se llevaba a la boca trozos de pan rancio que le sobraban de la mochila y pasas secas que había comprado una vez a modo de tentempié, pero no las había abierto hasta ahora. Abandonó su lecho y se dispuso a mal-alimentarse con sus escasas provisiones. Su estómago le agradeció el azúcar aportado por la fruta pero rechazó el pan con violentas arcadas. Gruñó, y sacó de un bolsillo de su embarrado pantalón un bote de alcohol etílico. Temblando de angustia y debilidad, se remangó y se deshizo del vendaje de su brazo. La herida lloró sangre al salir al exterior. Con una autodeterminación infundada por su sentido de la lógica y su inteligencia superdotada, destaponó el alcohol y lo derramó sin compasión. Sus músculos se tensaron y aulló de agonía cuando la herida protestó en ardores insoportables ante el contacto con el líquido desinfectante. No quiso alargarlo demasiado y puso casi inmediatamente un pedazo de algodón sobre la cura. Finalmente, la envolvió con vendas nuevas y limpias para protegerla de la suciedad del aire.

Con incontables gemidos, N se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y no sentía los dedos de los pies. Una lágrima se deslizó por su enrojecido pómulo.

El crepitar de un fuego recién hecho atrajo su atención. Frunció el ceño hacia la figura a contraluz que avivaba las llamas con sus propias manos ¿cuándo había llegado? Se puso de rodillas y el instinto le hizo mirar hacia la abertura de la cueva. Vislumbró la luna en el horizonte reinando en el cielo ¿Tan grave había estado para que el tiempo pasase sin que él se diese cuenta? Habría jurado que sólo había pasado un minuto desde que se había hecho la última cura. Se puso de pie y se alegró de comprobar que tenía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar sin temblar a cada paso. Fuera quien fuese aquél muchacho que reposaba junto a la hoguera le había devuelto la energía y el alma. Y le estaba sumamente agradecido.

El joven se volteó cuando N arrastró un pie a causa de un repentino dolor punzante en la rodilla. Justo en ese momento, las renovadas fuerzas de N dieron paso a un agotamiento sepulcral y sus piernas flaquearon. El chico lo sostuvo por la cintura antes de que se desplomara por completo y se dejó llevar hasta el acogedor fuego. N pudo ver que un par de brochetas de Rattata a un lado de las cenizas procedentes de la leña quemada. Estaban medio horneadas.

-Procura no moverte mucho- le dijo el muchacho- Has perdido mucha sangre y todavía estás muy débil. Hice todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero la herida todavía sigue siendo un peligro para ti.

A la luz de la fogata, el joven tenía un talante amable. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban con ternura y preocupación.

-Siento no haber llegado antes- se disculpó- Pero desde que el Equipo Plasma te tendió esa emboscada y se llevaron a tu Reshiram he pretendido darles alcance. Han huido demasiado lejos y ha sido cuando he regresado aquí.

-Ese Pidgey maldito…Lugia tenía razón. Debí dejar que lo fulminara de un Aerochorro- resultó ser que el pokémon Pajarito que Reshiram y N rescataron en las proximidades de las Islas Remolino de la furia de Lugia, estaba aliado con el Equipo Plasma y se encargó de arrebatarle personalmente a su Blanco Veraz. N rugió, echándose la culpa por tanta ingenuidad.

-Cualquiera en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo. No era más que un Pidgey indefenso…o eso te hizo creer- razonó el joven, sacando las brochetas del fuego y tendiéndole una a N.

N aceptó la comida en silencio, vacío por haberle fallado de esa manera a su amigo Reshiram. Gotas de grasa resbalaron entre sus dedos y el olor de la carne asada ascendió hasta su nariz. Un instinto irracional despojó a N de cualquier pensamiento, y le hizo devorar al Rattata con tal voracidad que apenas sentía el sabor de los bocados. Nada más terminar, se encontró con otra brocheta sobre sus manos. N miró al muchacho, que le indicó con una sonrisa que continuara con su labor. N no tenía la cabeza para denegar el Rattata del chico; se la zampó con la misma glotonería, calmando su estómago con cada trozo que bajaba por su garganta.

-Descansa- le aconsejó, una vez que terminó- Yo vigilaré y te cuidaré la herida. Mañana estarás mucho mejor.

La verdad era que N no se encontraba en situación de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener sus párpados abiertos, y la cena había llenado de calor sus venas entumecidas.

-Soy N- se presentó, sin ser muy consciente de que lo hacía. El cansancio había nublado totalmente sus sentidos.

-Yo me llamo Gold

Y N se durmió, con el nombre de Gold retumbándole en los oídos.

Un resplandor blanquecino se coló en sus sueños, mordisqueándole los ojos con su brillo intenso. N se despertó al instante, gruñendo ante la gran cantidad de luz que se había colado en la cueva. Gold podría ser un poco más comprensivo y controlar el fuego de la fogata. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, hasta que comprendió que la luz no procedía de la fogata, sino del propio sol que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. N se desperezó y miró al exterior. Había ciertas nubes cubriendo el gran cielo azul, pero no eran suficientes para preocuparse por otra tormenta. Aquello le alegró. Se puso en pie, contento al comprobar que gran parte de sus fuerzas habían regresado a él. Movió el brazo herido. Solamente notó las molestias de la yaga, pero podía manejarlo perfectamente. Gold había hecho un trabajo perfecto. Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera. Por cierto ¿dónde estaba?

N bostezó y buscó a Gold con la mirada. Como supuso desde un principio, no estaba en la cueva, y había huellas que se dirigían afuera. Le esperó mientras recogía sus cosas, esparcidas todas por el suelo, signo de su total desesperación de los días anteriores. Un poderoso graznido sobresaltó a N cuando limpiaba los restos de leña usados durante la noche. Un esplendoroso Skarmory apareció aleteando y se posó elegantemente justo a la entrada de la caverna. Gold, su jinete, se apeó con agilidad de su lomo, al tiempo que acariciaba su puntiagudo pico de acero en señal de agradecimiento. Skarmory arrulló y plegó las alas.

-Vaya, qué buen aspecto tienes- dijo alegremente al ver a N empaquetando toda su mochila- ¿Te sientes más renovado?

-Todo gracias a ti- le respondió inmediatamente.

Gold rió y palmeó su hombro derecho.

-Bien, N, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos mucho que hacer, así que prepárate- Gold señaló el cinturón que N agarraba en una mano, plagado de pokéball- ¿Tienes algún pokémon tipo Volador?- N asintió, un poco confuso- Pues tendrás que sacarlo, porque nos vamos ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tranquilo, te pronto te contaré todos los detalles. Pero ahora nuestra mayor prioridad es reunirnos con Crystal en Ciudad Iris. He ido a Ciudad Malva a comprar algunos aperitivos que comeremos durante el viaje, así iremos desayunados.

N seguía sin comprender porque Gold estaba tan apurado, ni sabía quién era esa tal Crystal que había mencionado. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de interrogarle, así que supuso que no tenía más remedio que seguir a Gold hasta Ciudad Malva. Por un lado, presentía que todo aquello tenía que ver con él, y con Reshiram. Confiaba en Gold, porque le había salvado, pero nada le gustaba un pelo. Sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer? Quería recuperar a Reshiram, y quizás Gold le daba la clave para ello.

N agarró la pokéball de Archeops. Decidió que era el más adecuado para el viaje por su resistencia. Lo liberó fuera de la cueva. El pokémon Protopájaro pirueteó en el aire, antes de posarse ante su entrenador, feliz de verse fuera de la pokéball. N le acarició la cabeza y comprobó que estaba en plena forma. Gold miraba al Archeops con ojos muy abiertos, asombrado por la rareza de la especie, nada común en Johto. Gold no acostumbraba a alejarse de su región y le preguntó a N dónde lo había conseguido. N le contó su procedencia, y los motivos que le llevaron a irse de Teselia. Le habló de White, de Ghechis, de cómo venció a Mirto. Y N se sintió terriblemente pesado al recordar su pasado. Gold no pareció entender completamente toda la historia.

Montó cada entrenador en su respectivo pokémon Volador y ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia Ciudad Iris. N se sintió incompleto mientras Archeops aleteaba con fuerza para ganar altura y alcanzar al Skarmory de Gold. Siempre hacia travesías aéreas en el lomo de Reshiram. Archeops era más pequeño y mucho menos fuerte que el Blanco Veraz. N notaba en cada aleteo de su pokémon el esfuerzo que tenía que dedicar a elevarse. Reshiram hubiese dado alcance al alejado Skarmory con tan solo despegar del suelo.

La maestría de Gold entrenando pokémon inmediatamente se hizo notar cuando se estabilizaron y volaron en línea recta. Skarmory era sumamente rápido y se manetenía perfectamente firme en las corrientes de aire. Su piel metálica brillaba como si estuviera hecho de oro blanco y sus garras tenían el ángulo perfecto para desgarrar a sus enemigos. N lo seguía detrás, a pocos centímetros de su cola, con los pesados aleteos de Archeops retumbándole en el cráneo.

Ciudad Iris era muy tradicional. Las casas tenían un ligero toque asiático y las calles estaban pobladas de cerezos en flor, cuyo aroma invadía la atmósfera de la villa. N distinguió a lo lejos el Gimnasio Pokémon, pero no recordaba el nombre de su líder. Más allá de la ciudad, una torre tan alta como un rascacielos vigilaba Ciudad Iris bajo su sombra. Más allá del esbelto pilar, había otra torre, quemada y destruida, que antaño seguramente hubiese representado la grandiosidad de Iris y que ahora no era más que cenizas y cimientos. N sabía de qué torres se trataba, porque había leído la leyenda que precisamente caracterizaba a la ciudad. Él y Gold se dirigían hacia Torre Hojalata, dejando Torre Quemada a un lado. A medida que se acercaban, pudo distinguir una figura femenina en la cima, mirando hacia el cielo. N volado directamente hasta allí, pero Gold insistió en aterrizar en la entrada a la torre y subir a pie.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó, visiblemente molesto por lo que iba a suponer una pérdida de tiempo, mientras se apeaba.

-Hazme caso. "Él" no aprueba que se llegue arriba en vuelo. Tiene que saber que realmente haríamos lo que fuera por estar en su presencia. Y eso sólo se consigue recorriendo la torre- explicó pacientemente, guardando a Skarmory.

-¿Quién es "él"?

Gold lo miró con seriedad y pronunció lentamente:

-Ho-Oh.

N no dijo nada, por una parte dudando de la veracidad de Gold. ¿Ho-Oh? Era sencillamente imposible, una pesada broma de mal gusto. Entraron en la torre.

-Gold ¿qué está pasando aquí?- interrogó, cortante, N.

-Antes de nada, te diré que ni yo sé exactamente lo que está ocurriendo realmente- Gold se detuvo, pensativo y su semblante cambió radicalmente- Pero tanto tú como yo estamos implicados. Te vi, N, te vi en Ciudad Olivo. Te vi con tu Reshiram volar hacia las Islas Remolino. Y poco después se lo llevan…Esa gente, el Equipo Plasma…

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó N, demasiado sorprendido.

-Me tocan mucho las narices- respondió, con cierto humor negro e ironía- El Equipo Plasma es un grupo muy fuerte. Poseen un cierto tipo de pokémon antiguos, llamados Athe, que tienen un poder inimaginable. Tú mismo lo has comprobado con ese Pidgey. Por alguna razón que desconozco han cogido a Reshiram. Y, obviamente, querrás recuperarlo.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-No- respondió tajantemente- Por eso te vienes con nosotros. Además- su voz fue bajando de tono hasta hacerse casi inaudible- tu conexión con Reshiram es…un tema de preocupación.

N ignoró las últimas palabras de Gold porque no las comprendió en absoluto. Subió las últimas escaleras. Se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba fatigado ¿cuánto habían subido? La conversación había aligerado notablemente la travesía, y lo que seguramente fueron decenas de pisos se convirtieron en unos meros escalones. Estaban frente a una gran puerta de madera, brillante y con la imagen de un gigantesco pájaro con una cola esplendorosa grabada a mano. Gold accionó el picaporte y con un sutil empujón, la puerta se abrió en dos. N se tambaleó con la llegada repentina de una ráfaga de viento y vio el cielo en todo su esplendor en el hueco dejado por la puerta. Gold le hizo un gesto con la mano de seguirle y N la atravesó detrás de él.

El aire en aquellas alturas era lo suficientemente fresco para hacer tiritar, pero N estaba demasiado nervioso para que le afectase lo más mínimo. Habían dado a un patio totalmente cuadrado y lo suficientemente espacioso para que se posara un helicóptero. N se asomó cautelosamente al borde y sus ojos admiraron Ciudad Iris y parte de las Rutas que daban a ella. La vista aérea era hermosa.

-¿N? Te presento a mi colega Crystal- mencionó Gold, atrayendo a N del brazo hacia la mujer que le esperaba en el centro del patio.

-Encantada de conocerte al fin, N- Crystal le tendió una mano amable.

N le sonrió, y Crystal se echó hacia atrás mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo. Gold asombrosamente la imitó.

-La tengo, Gold ¿tú tienes la tuya?- dijo la entrenadora, mostrándole una preciosa pluma que cambiaba de color si la movía.

-Afirmativo, querida- y en respuesta le enseñó la suya: una pluma plateada que titilaba a la luz del sol.

Crystal y Gold alzaron las plumas enganchadas entre sus dedos y dejaron que el viento bailase alrededor de ellas. En un acto increíble, las plumas brillaron en todo su esplendor y dispararon un rayo de luz, plateado y dorado que acabaron por entrelazarse, hacia el cielo despejado. En el punto donde se desvanecieron ambos haces, comenzaron a descender dos figuras titánicas y magníficas. N retrocedió y, en un acto instintivo, desenfundó la pokéball de Archeops con la intención de liberarlo desesperadamente. Gold le agarró inmediatamente la muñeca y negó con la cabeza. Las dos figuras voladoras estaban ya a media altura, descendiendo en perezosos círculos. A esa distancia, N ya pudo distinguir a uno de los pokémon que aleteaba con tanta elegancia. Imponente, regio, plateado como la luna, Lugia tomó tierra frente a Crystal. Emitió un suave canturreo musical y plegó las alas. El segundo pokémon no tardó en aterrizar. Era del mismo tamaño que Lugia pero más colorido, como si hubiese nacido de la esencia de un arco iris. A primera vista, el pokémon con aspecto de ave era de color rojo intenso, pero a cada paso que daba, destellos de otras tonalidades se podían apreciar en las puntas de las plumas. Su cola, dorada como una cascada de oro líquido, se abría como un abanico, cubriendo casi todo el paisaje tras él. N sabía que no se equivocaba al suponer que ese gran pájaro era Ho-Oh. Había visto retratos de Ho-Oh en todos los libros de leyendas que había leído en su palacio, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado representarlo a la perfección. Era una tarea imposible, admitió N para sí, porque la gracia de ese pokémon era sobrenatural.

-Nos habéis llamado, entrenadores, y aquí estamos- pronunció, señalando con un ala multicolor a su compañero Lugia- Oh, sí, la oscuridad que de antaño se apoderó de este planeta vuelve a brotar en los corazones de los pokémon más inocentes. Después de tantos años…

Lugia giró su cabeza para mirar directamente a Ho-Oh y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de N.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí- dijo, con un tono tan despreciativo que N se encogió- Nuestro "gran salvador". Veo que no estás montado en tu querido Reshiram traidor, mocoso ¿Es que por fin has abierto ya tus ojos cubiertos de tontería?

-Lugia, basta- le reprendió el Arco Iris- El chico hizo lo que en una situación normal hubiese sido lo correcto. Entonces no sabía nada de los Athe, hasta ahora- lo miró con cierto interés- ¿No es cierto?

N tragó saliva y se tranquilizó. Era absurdo pensar que estaba hablando con un pokémon legendario, ya que él mismo poseía uno, o eso desde hace muy poco, desde que…N se tensó imperceptiblemente por el recuerdo repentino del secuestro de Reshiram.

-Gold me lo explicó todo, y pido disculpas, Lugia. Reshiram y yo no conocíamos lo grave del asunto, y actuamos por principios humildes- N realizó una tentativa de reverencia que resultó ser demasiado pobre.

-Bah, los humanos no veis más allá de vuestras narices.

Crystal se adelantó, interponiéndose entre N y Ho-Oh. Mostraba frenética preocupación. N pudo percibir las agallas de Crystal a través de esa capa de inquietud. Era una chica fuerte, sin duda, capaz de afrontar todo lo que le pusieran delante. Gold se le parecía, pero N pensaba que era de aquellos que actuaban más por impulsos que con la cabeza.

-Lugia, Ho-Oh, os suplico vuestra ayuda. Tanto Gold como yo hemos intentado erradicar con nuestras propias fuerzas a los Athe. Han hecho mucho daño a muchos entrenadores, y a sus pokémon. Pero no podemos, es demasiado para nosotros. Os lo juro- sollozó y se agarró ambas manos- Por eso hemos acudido hoy a vosotros, los legendarios, nuestra última esperanza.

Lugia no respondió, demasiado molesto con los humanos en general. Ho-Oh arropó a Crystal con un ala acogedora y cariñosa. Cloqueó y N pudo notar como hinchaba sutilmente el plumaje.

-Para eso estamos aquí, joven- Ho-Oh suspiró- Lo siento en cada pluma. Los pokémon caen ante la oscuridad. Se vuelven peligrosos…Debemos actuar de inmediato- de pronto, Ho-Oh pegó las plumas al cuerpo y graznó suavemente- ¿Escucháis? Los problemas llegan hasta Ciudad Iris. Saben que estamos aquí.

Gold, Crystal y N se miraron y corrieron a asomarse al borde de la torre. A simple vista, toda la villa que constituía Ciudad Iris estaba tranquila y apacible, pero un zumbido en la nuca advertía a N que realmente algo no iba bien. Crystal y Gold hubiesen dudado si los legendarios no hubieran afirmado que algo malo pasaba. N fue el primero en sacar a su pokémon volador, Archeops. Gold y Crystal le imitaron inmediatamente, sacando a Skarmory y a Noctowl, respectivamente. Los tres se colgaron de las patas de sus pokémon y descendieron hacia Iris. A media altura ya se podían escuchar gritos y golpes. Crystal señalaba con la cabeza una cabaña que destacaba de sus vecinas por ser más grande y voluminosa.

N aterrizó justo en la puerta y leyó el letrero que colgaba pobremente encima de ella: Teatro de Danza. Una explosión en el interior le hizo tropezar y el letrero cayó frente a sus pies, rompiéndose en dos mitades. Gold y Crystal se apresuraron a entrar, y N los siguió. Aferraba su cinturón con las pokéball más fuerte que nunca. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, una espesa capa de humo los sorprendió. N intentó distinguir las figuras de sus compañeros pero no podía ver ni siquiera la mano que agitaba instintivamente para guiarse. Gritó el nombre de Gold pero fue una mala idea y tragó una gran bocanada de humo negro. N tosió, ahogándose en aquella atmósfera gaseosa. Alguien le agarró del hombro y le puso un pañuelo en la boca. N respiró más tranquilo y dio un vacilante paso adelante. Aunque no veía más que oscuridad, sí que escuchaba ciertos ruidos: gruñidos, arañazos, golpes. Oyó un grito de horror y a continuación otra explosión que tiró a N al suelo y revolvió todo el humo alrededor. Angustiado por verse totalmente desorientado y sin poder ayudar, giró sobre sí mismo y descubrió una de las paredes del edificio. Palpando con cuidado, fue siguiendo la longitud de la pared hasta que su pie chocó con un escalón. N sonrió y dobló la rodilla con el propósito de subirlo, pero por más que levantaba la pierna no lograba encontrar el final del escalón ¿desde cuándo una escalera tenía semejantes peldaños?

-¡Noctowl, Despejar!- gritó Crystal en algún lugar muy alejado.

N escuchó un aleteo distante y un segundo después todo el humo se disipó, revelando una estancia que distaba mucho de ser un teatro dedicado a la danza: el suelo de madera estaba completamente levantado y astillado; del techo pendían lámparas japonesas fundidas y con el papel rajado; el telón que ondeaba, recogido, a ambos lados del escenario (lo que N pensó que eran unas escaleras) estaba hecho trizas. Sobre él, cinco mujeres se enfrentaban a una sola. Sin embargo, era la mujer solitaria la que se mantenía firme e impasible. De las cinco chicas, únicamente una de ellas se sostenía débilmente en pie. El resto estaba de rodillas, sollozando y acunando a sus pokémon los cuales todos eran evoluciones de Eevee. N corrió hacia ellas. Sin lugar a dudas eran los pokémon los que en peores condiciones estaban. Hecho polvos, heridos y semiinconscientes, utilizaban las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en transmitir su dolor con temblorosos aullidos. Las entrenadoras tampoco permanecían intactas: varias lesiones y magulladuras recorrían sus frágiles cuerpos y sus vestimentas, hermosos y coloridos kimonos, estaban para el arrastre total y poco ocultaban. N trató de mirarlas fijamente a la cara, pero era imposible no ver por el rabillo del ojo ciertas virtudes que las jóvenes no pretendían tapar, debido a la conmoción de ver a sus criaturas en tal estado.

Hubo un chisporroteo seguido de un golpe seco. N contempló a la chica que todavía resistía a las heridas. Luchaba con un Jolteon cansado y lacerado. El pokémon tipo eléctrico se enfrentaba a un Scrafty en perfecta salud. N hubiese dado por supuesto que el Scrafty acababa de salir de la pokéball si no fuese porque su cuerpo soltaba pequeños haces de electricidad. Un claro signo de que sufría los percances de la paralización.

-No creas que este cambio de estado me asusta- comentó la entrenadora del Scrafty- Mi pokémon es fuerte, muy fuerte, y los ataques normales no podrán acabar con él.

N sintió como la bilis le ascendía por el estómago. Acababa de reconocer a aquel individuo, con sus ropas tan medievales: era una soldado del Equipo Plasma.

-Jolteon, usa Chispa- ordenó la chica del kimono, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la villana.

Jolteon se rodeó a sí mismo de un aura electrizante que a cada segundo ganaba más intensidad. Cargó contra el Gamberro a una velocidad impresionante debido a sus sangrantes llagas. Scrafty no hizo nada por esquivar el movimiento. Dejó que Jolteon impactara directamente contra su pecho y le transmitiera toda la poderosa corriente eléctrica que emanaba del pelaje del Relámpago.

Scrafty ni siquiera parpadeó. Alzó el brazo y propinó un Demolición a la cabeza de Jolteon. Jolteon quedó inconsciente al momento. La entrenadora del tipo eléctrico soltó un grito ahogado y N pudo ver como dos lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas acaloradas.

-Se acabó, Sakura- dijo la soldado Plasma- Dame la Campana Oleaje.

La joven de nombre Sakura se estremeció y dudó. Lanzo una mirada rápida a su abatido Jolteon y sacó de un bolsillo oculto de su kimono un objeto esférico del color del mar en un día soleado. Cuando Sakura se lo ofreció a la soldado Plasma con una mano temblorosa, el objeto repiqueteó con una suave y prolongada nota musical que imitaba la brisa marina. N observó bien el rostro de la soldado, pero finalmente admitió que no la había visto nunca. Ese hecho le sorprendía, porque creía que, cuando de antaño tenía el control de toda la organización Plasma, conocía a todos sus integrantes. Pero esa mujer, de ojos tan claros como el hielo, era totalmente desconocida para él.

Un borrón oscuro pasó como una flecha entre Sakura y la soldado. Sakura se echó hacia atrás gritando y con las manos en alto. La soldado no pareció alarmarse, pero su rostro había cambiado ligeramente. Arrugaba con sutileza el labio superior. N entendió inmediatamente la razón. El borrón resultó ser el Noctowl de Crystal, que se posó suavemente en su hombro. En el pico agarraba la Campana Oleaje.

-No te hará falta- dijo Crystal, con un toque de ira en su voz- Lugia está de nuestra parte.

La mujer de ojos gélidos no pronunció palabra. Por otro lado, Scrafty atacó sin previo aviso a Noctowl con un Patada Salto Alta que lo envió fuera del teatro. La Campana Oleaje se desprendió del pico del Búho y rodó lejos de él. Scrafty corrió a cogerla. Gold y Crystal se abalanzaron hacia el Gamberro, pero Scrafty los esquivó sin ninguna dificultad. N abandonó al resto de conmocionadas chicas con kimono y fue tras el pokémon tipo lucha/siniestro, aún siendo consciente de que era completamente inútil alcanzar a un ser tan ágil y veloz.

-¡Lugia!- gritó, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Scrafty rozaba con las yemas de sus diminutos dedos la campana cuando un inmenso alarido lo espantó y se echó hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco. El colosal cuerpo plateado de Lugia cayó sin miramientos sobre la Campana Oleaje, provocando un ligero temblor que sacudió los cimientos del Teatro de Danza.

Lugia gruñía y miraba a Scrafty con ojos cargados de furia, con las alas extendidas, preparado para atacar. Scrafty se convirtió en pura luz roja y regresó a la pokéball de la soldado. Gold y Crystal estaban sentados en el suelo, impresionados por la bruta e inesperada aparición de Lugia. N, en cambio, se sentía sorprendentemente tranquilo ante la presencia del legendario plateado. La soldado observó cada uno de los rostros de los entrenadores. Se esmeró un buen rato en el de N, pero él no se dejó intimidar y la fulminó con la mirada. La mujer sonrió, y sus ojos árticos se volvieron muy luminosos. Sacó una segunda pokéball y liberó a un Sigilyph al cual se agarró a los apéndices inferiores. Sigilyph echó a volar, y N no se movió hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Lugia…-llegó a musitar.

-Me has llamado- pronunció con voz queda, visiblemente impresionado- He escuchado tu llamada porque en verdad necesitaste que viniese.

N registró el hecho de que Ho-Oh no estaba cerca. Sólo había acudido Lugia ¿sería porque su conciencia lo había relacionado automáticamente con la Campana Oleaje? No, no era por eso. N se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía a un ritmo normal, a pesar de todas las emociones de aquel día que empezaba a tocar su fin. Sin embargo, los ojos rojizos del pokémon Buceo no reflejaban la confianza ni la tranquilidad que la figura del gran legendario inspiraba inexplicablemente en N, sino más bien inseguridad y desaprobación.

Gold le manoseó un hombro y tiró de él. N, aturdido, miró hacia el grupo de chicas heridas que reposaban junto a sus pokémon.

-Tenemos que ayudarlas, amigo- dijo, apremiándole aún más a que las socorriese.

N asintió y buscó a Crystal. La encontró arrodillada a los pies de Lugia y abrazaba a su Noctowl con pena y dolor. El pokémon Buceo la arropó con una gigantesca ala plateada. Inconscientemente, N proyectó su mente a la del Búho…y la percibió como una luz a punto de apagarse. Apenas brillaba, pero estaba ahí, y cada vez cobraba más fuerza. N podía sentirlo. Noctowl no estaba muerto, y pronto se recuperaría. Mientras N incorporaba a una de las muchachas junto a la pared y le vendaba un par de heridas, pensó que la última vez que había conectado con la mente de un pokémon había sido en Pueblo Terracota, con el Snivy de White.


	8. La huída

**8º capítulo: La huída.**

Su cabeza se encontraba en unas condiciones entre la vigilia y el sueño. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba confinado en la base del Equipo Plasma, en ningún momento había conseguido dormir profundamente porque, ya por propio instinto de supervivencia, una parte de su cerebro se mantenía alerta para cualquier eventualidad. Era por eso que cualquier ruido, por sutil que fuera, ponían a Blue en un estado de tensión máxima del cual tardaba varios minutos en recuperarse. Si a eso se sumaba la poca comida que le servían sus carceleros, todo sobresalto que vivía día sí y día también mermaban las mínimas fuerzas que conservaba cada veinticuatro horas.

Como cada noche a la misma hora, Blue miraba con fijeza la celda que estaba frente a la suya. Estaba vacía, pero por poco tiempo, o eso deseaba. Tragó saliva y se giró hacia la puerta, que permanecía entreabierta. Más tarde, se volvió otra vez a la celda sin ocupante y su angustia fue en aumento. Tardaba en regresar. Se agarró las rodillas y ocultó su rostro cansado sobre sus brazos, intentando evadirse por un segundo de todo lo que le rodeaba. Como suponía desde un principio, era una tarea imposible. Su atención estaba clavada en la celda y en la puerta, llamando a gritos para que regresara de una vez por todas.

Justo cuando Blue iba a estallar de preocupación, la puerta dio un chirrido y por ella entraron tres figuras sombrías. Dos de ellas agarraban a un chico de la edad Blue, moribundo y quejumbroso. Blue ahogó un grito y se aproximó a los barrotes de su propia jaula cuando metieron al joven en la celda de enfrente. Dejó emitir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el chico se sentaba, agarrándose el costado.

-Red, tienes que decirles dónde está- dijo al fin, una vez que los dos soldados Plasma se marcharon, dejándolos solos- Por Arceus, mira lo que te están haciendo. No vas a poder aguantar mucho más.

Red tosió y escupió sangre al suelo.

-No han curado a nuestros pokémon- protestó- Mientras no lo hagan, no estaré dispuesto a decirles nada.

Blue frunció el ceño y gruñó. Sabía que, aunque el Equipo Plasma sanara a las criaturas de Red, él no les diría absolutamente nada. Sabía que preferiría morir antes de decirles dónde se encontraba. Y Blue temía que ocurriese precisamente eso.

Red se acurrucó en una esquina y tocó la pokéball que guardaba en su entrepierna bajo el pantalón. Era una suerte que Blue no echase en falta a su Pidgeot, y que el Equipo Plasma fuera tan lerdo de no registrar a sus cautivos. Les permitieron tener a sus compañeros con ellos (después de haberlos examinado) porque sabían que las pobres criaturas no podrían hacer más que agonizar de dolor si eran liberadas. No obstante, ni ellos ni Blue se dieron cuenta de que a este último le faltaba el pokémon Pájaro. Red ardía en deseos de liberar a su fiel Pikachu, pero era consciente de que sería poco más que un maltrato molestarlo sólo para su propia autocompasión. Debía pensar rápido cómo salir de todo ese embrollo sin llamar demasiado la atención. Si en ese preciso momento sacaba a Pidgeot y hacía trizas las celdas, poco tardarían los soldados Plasma en darles alcance. No, tendría que hacerlo cuando estuviesen poco vigilados, y eso sólo ocurría cuando les interrogaban. Sin embargo, ahora sólo lo torturaban a él para que desembuchara todo lo que sabía. Blue les había demostrado, a base de una dolorosa lectura de pensamientos por medio de pokémon tipo psíquico, que no conocía el paradero de aquello por lo que estaban metidos en ese lío. Red se alegraba de no haberle contado nada a Blue. Al menos lo había mantenido a salvo.

Una conmoción retumbó en su cráneo, arrebatándole su sueño casi profundo. Red se sacudió y parpadeó insistentemente, desorientado y conmocionado debido al cansancio. Sentía pinchazos en la nuca y los huesos como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Todos los cardenales inducidos por sus captores le dolían igual que si estuvieran marcados en la piel con un hierro candente. Alguien le agarró del antebrazo y tiró de él sin consideración alguna. Red gimió, suplicando que lo dejasen descansar. Necesitaba dormir…

Justo cuando lo depositaron en el suelo, fuera de su celda, Red comenzó a reconocer y entender lo que veía: un soldado del Equipo Plasma, postrado frente a él, lo miraba con asco y desprecio. Alguien hablaba, otro soldado, y sostenía a Blue por los hombros. Red trató de gritarle, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían y tenía la lengua paralizada. Le faltaban fuerzas.

-Bien, espero que colabores más a partir de ahora- señaló a Blue con un peligroso dedo índice- O tu amigo pagará las consecuencias.

-No…Blue…- gimoteó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Una bofetada aterrizó en su mejilla y Red recuperó toda conciencia de la situación. Se levantó apresuradamente y con una patada instintiva en las partes bajas del soldado se liberó de él. Se dispuso a derribar a su compañero, pero los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar, atraídos por el reciente alboroto, e inmovilizaron a Red pocos segundos después de entrar por la puerta. Blue gritaba y se revolvía contra los miembros Plasma, sin éxito alguno.

El hombre que había antes había reducido, levantó a Red por el pliegue de su camiseta y le golpeó el rostro con un puño cerrado. Red vio las estrellas pero logró ignorar el dolor y la sangre que corría ahora por su labio fracturado para poder enfrentarse cara a cara con su enemigo. Se encontró con una mirada de ira propia de un gigante, pero Red no se acobardó.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana, pedazo de imbécil?- le espetó, goteando saliva.

-Jamás te lo diré, monstruo- le contestó, calmadamente, y con una sonrisa desafiante.

El hombre rugió y alzó otra vez el puño, preparado para destrozarlo. Red respiró hondo y apretó los dientes, mentalizándose del dolor del impacto. Sin embargo, el puñetazo nunca llegó. El soldado Plasma empezó a convulsionar repentinamente, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sin ninguna explicación al suelo, inconsciente. Red se recompuso y se puso en guardia para recibir a los demás integrantes del Equipo Plasma. Su asombro fue tal cuando vio que el resto de los soldados habían sufrido la misma suerte que el hombre que había atacado a Red: todos estaban tumbados, aparentemente inconscientes, con su respiración como única señal de que seguían con vida.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- preguntó Blue, agitado.

Red giró sobre sí mismo, observando los cuerpos inertes tirados sobre sus pies.

-No lo sé, pero aprovechemos la situación.

Red y Blue saltaron sobre los miembros Plasma y escaparon por el pasillo.

_Saca a Pidgeot_

Red se detuvo en seco justo al doblar la primera esquina. Miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de esa voz, pero el pasillo estaba desierto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Red? ¿Estás bien?- Blue se acercó a él, visiblemente preocupado. Y no era para menos, visto lo visto con lo que habían presenciado en la sala de las celdas.

_¡Saca a Pidgeot!_

Red no le contestó. Decidió hacer caso a la voz y, abriéndose la bragueta del pantalón, sacó la pokéball que por tanto tiempo llevaba escondida. La figura del pokémon de Blue se materializó casi al instante, ante la mirada atónita de su entrenador.

-¿Pero qué…?- balbuceó Blue, con cara de tonto.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos, sube y contrólalo- le ordenó, dándole pequeños empujoncitos.

Blue trepó hasta el lomo de Pidgeot y, tras acomodarse Red detrás de él, mandó a su pokémon levantar el vuelo. Pidgeot, sumamente obediente, alzó sus inmensas alas y despegó con increíble agilidad.

Era como si Blue ya supiese de antemano el camino que debían seguir. Viraban continuamente en las esquinas, pero Blue parecía seguro de lo que hacía. Indicaba a su Pidgeot los momentos justos en los que debía desviarse y tomar otro pasillo. Red confiaba en él, pero creía que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por su sentido de la orientación que, muy a su pesar, no era demasiado bueno. No podía ver nada. Pidgeot iba demasiado rápido para que pudiese distinguir por qué lugares pasaban y los que ya habían dejado atrás, por lo que estaba completamente desorientado. Eso le daba a Red una ligera sensación incómoda de inseguridad. No obstante, estaba ciertamente sorprendido de que aquella base del Equipo Plasma fuese tan amplia y laberíntica ¿cómo lograban no perderse entre tanto corredor?

Al final, Pidgeot empezó a aminorar la marcha hasta que aterrizó frente a una puerta automática. Blue se apeó y Red lo imitó, sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.

-Esto no es la salida ¿por qué nos has traído aquí?- preguntó el entrenador cada vez más inquieto.

Blue estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

-No…no lo sé- respondió quedamente- "Tenía" que venir hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo?- Red observó de nuevo la puerta cerrada y apoyó una oreja sobre el metal. A través de ella simplemente se escuchaba el ronroneo que producían los aparatos eléctricos en activo- ¿Sabes que hay ahí dentro?

-No…pero, es extraño, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de llegar hasta aquí.

Blue se estremeció, miró a su Pidgeot y chasqueó los dedos para luego señalar el panel reconocedor de huellas dactilares que típicamente se usaba como medida de seguridad para acceder a secciones importantes de una guarida. El pokémon Pájaro graznó, echó una ojeada al panel y, sin previo aviso, clavó su huesudo y mortal pico entre los circuitos del sistema. El aparato chispeó y soltó una gran bocanada de humo que olía a cable fundido, pero la puerta automática se abrió desplazándose a un lado. Las alarmas sonaron en respuesta a la perturbación.

-¡Mierda, Blue! ¿Es que no piensas en lo que haces?

-¡Entra!

La estancia era más pequeña de lo que Red había pensando en un principio, y la única máquina cuyas tripas electrónicas rugían era una bandeja con seis ranuras circulares. La bandeja estaba conectada a una enorme pantalla que mostraba varias frases en columna con la más alta resaltada en verde. Bajo ella, había un teclado tan grande como una mesa decorativa. Red apoyó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas del teclado y deslizó el dedo índice hasta la que tenía dibujada una flecha descendente. Pulsó, y el resalte de color verde pasó a la segunda frase, que ponía "Estado de hibernación". Siguió pulsando y pasando por el resto de frases, que en realidad eran opciones de un programa, hasta que se iluminó una única palabra que acarició su estómago con una ola de calor: "Curación"

-Vaya…fuimos a parar a la sala médica- se dijo a sí mismo.

No perdió más tiempo. Desenganchó sus seis pokéball del cinturón y colocó cada una de ellas en las seis ranuras disponibles del asistente médico. Encajaban a la perfección. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en condiciones, pulsó la opción de "Curación". La superficie de la bandeja emitió una tenue luz azulada que resultaba muy relajante y vibró, mientras que la pantalla mostraba ahora "En proceso". Red se atrevió a apoyar una mano pero el material de la máquina seguía frío. Cuando dejó de emitir la luz, el asistente médico se desconectó y la pantalla exhibió un tranquilizante "Completado. Ya puede retirar". Las pokéball permanecían intactas, pero Red podía sentir algo que hacía semanas enteras que no percibía: el sutil movimiento de sus amigos, excitados por el deseo de pelear. Si no fuese porque la alarma mantenía a Red en un estrés constante, se hubiese arrodillado y derramado lágrimas durante horas.

-Date prisa, Blue, es tu turno- dijo, apartándose de la máquina.

Blue había estado muy ocupado revolviendo los estantes que había en las paredes, llenos de medicinas y vitaminas. Estaba metiendo la mayor cantidad de pociones que su mochila podía albergar hasta que Red acabó. Repitió los mismos pasos que su amigo y se encontró igual de conmocionado que él, realizado gracias a las nuevas energías que habían revivido el alma de sus colegas.

-Y hasta aquí habéis llegado- dijo una voz terriblemente familiar, en especial para Blue-Una falsa esperanza, debo decir.

Una mujer, que Blue reconoció como Rika al instante de oírla, les bloqueaba el paso, acompañada por un colosal Arbok de piel negra como la noche más oscura invierno. La furia de Red llegó hasta límites inimaginables cuando vio al responsable de dejar colgando a sus pokémon del precipicio de la muerte. Pidgeot graznó un reto a la culebra antinatural. Arbok no reaccionó de forma alguna, limitándose a ignorar al Pájaro.

-Y ahora, Red, dime dónde está tu hermana- le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa- Va a ser lo mejor para todos.

Red se aguantó una retahíla de insultos y en su lugar desafió a Rika sacando a su alter ego en forma de rata amarilla eléctrica, su mejor amigo en potencia desde que se convirtió en lo que más deseaba: Pikachu. Pikachu se sacudió nada más salir de su prisión que era la pokéball, acostumbrado como estaba a permanecer en el exterior, sobre el hombro de su entrenador. Su instinto le hizo rebosar de letal electricidad al retener en su campo visual al Arbok que lo dejó tan malherido. No esperó ningún comando, y se lanzó cargado de energía chispeante contra su oponente. Arbok siseó y con unas impresionantes dotes de rapidez para el tipo de criatura que era se apartó de la trayectoria de Pikachu y lo desequilibró golpeándole las patitas traseras con su larga y anillada cola. El animalillo rodó por el suelo y nada más detenerse, Arbok trató de clavarle unos colmillos tan largos como espadas. Pikachu le sujetó las mandíbulas con sus diminutas manos y se libró de él asestándole un Cola Férrea en la sien. No supuso ningún efecto, pero logró desestabilizar al Cobra por un instante de tiempo valiosísimo que Pikachu empleó para escapar del alcance de su monstruoso enemigo. En cuanto Arbok fijó de nuevo a su objetivo, el Ratón adoptó la táctica del despiste haciendo gala de su velocidad por toda la sala. El Pikachu de Red era conocido por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo su especial pokémon presumía de un impulso inacabable que lo convertía en algo así como la personificación del viento, casi invisible cuando echaba a correr. Pero no batallaba con un Arbok corriente, sino contra una bestia del infierno.

Arbok no perdió de vista a Pikachu. Haciendo ondear la cola, la punta aplastó el lomo del pokémon eléctrico y lo hizo detenerse. El golpe fue doloroso para Pikachu, pero no lo suficiente para tumbarlo. Contraatacó con un Rayo que dio de lleno en el pecho del Cobra, envolviéndolo en un aura de electricidad dorada. Red apretó los puños, celebrando un éxito, pero se anticipó demasiado: Arbok se liberó de la electricidad con tanta facilidad con que se libraría de una mota de polvo. Pikachu también se vio aturdido por esa sobrenatural fortaleza del pokémon y no pudo reaccionar al Triturar que ejecutaba en su dirección. Pero Pidgeot interceptó a Arbok, clavándole las garras en la nuca y obligándole a retroceder. El tipo veneno siseó amenazadoramente y miró hacia ambos pokémon. Rika, en un extremo del campo de batalla, frunció el ceño y fulminó a los dos entrenadores con la mirada.

-Así es un combate justo- se limitó a explicar Red, aunque sabía con total seguridad que el Arbok de piel sombría seguía siendo más fuertes que Pikachu y Pidgeot juntos.

Y entonces, Arbok habló, poniendo los pelos de punta a los atónitos Blue y Red.

-Rika, no te preocupes, me servirán muy bien de cena-sentenció, entrecerrando sus ojos ambarinos.

-_Za_, nos estamos demorando. Termina con esto ya.

_Za_ sacó su lengua viperina y olió con ella a sus dos enemigos. Pidgeot agitó un ala y arrojó un torrente de aire cargado de partículas de suciedad que formaron un tornado. _Za_ quedó atrapado en él. Pikachu aprovechó la oportunidad y ejecutó Placaje Eléctrico. _Za_ encajó al Ratón entre sus mandíbulas con tanta precisión y fugacidad que Red apenas pudo percibirlo. A continuación, balanceó su cabeza achatada y lo lanzó contra la pared con una brutalidad impresionante, llegando incluso a producir una considerable abolladura. Pikachu chilló alarmantemente y se desplomó ante el Arbok. Red se quedó helando, observando de nuevo la pequeña figura de su amigo, indefenso por el golpe y las heridas producidas por los colmillos de _Za_. Estaba paralizado por el miedo; el miedo de volverlo a perder, pero esta vez para siempre.

_Za_ se irguió sobre Pikachu y siseó a modo de canción de muerte. Estaba más que preparado para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Rika reía en el otro rincón, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pero Pidgeot no iba a dejar morir a su compañero tan fácilmente y placó con el hombro al Arbok, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y chocó contra el asistente médico con tanta fuerza que lo partió en dos. Pidgeot aleteó sobre él manteniéndolo a raya con las garras e impidiéndole levantarse.

-¡Pikachu, ve!- le ordenó Red.

Pikachu reunió las fuerzas necesarias para realizar un Ataque Rápido que, para sorpresa de Rika, no fue directo hacia _Za_, sino hacia ella misma. Rika salió disparada fuera de la sala y cayó inconsciente.

-¡Síguenos, Pidgeot!- gritó Blue hacia su pokémon, que se encontraba enzarzado cuerpo a cuerpo con Arbok.

El Pájaro tiró de los cables del destruido asistente médico y los lanzó a _Za_. _Za_, ciego en su frenesí de furia, desesperación y locura, intentó deshacerse de ellos a base de agitarse y rodando de un lado a otro, consiguiendo solamente enredarse más y más con ellos. Pidgeot lo dejó atrás, volando hasta alcanzar a Red y a Blue.

-¡Vamos, allí!- señaló Blue hacia un enorme boquete que se había abierto en la pared que estaba frente a ellos y que milagrosamente daba al exterior.

El boquete de dimensiones extraordinarias echaba humo y Red dedujo que alguien había reventado la estructura. Sin embargo, no habían oído ninguna explosión aunque es posible que el ruido de la batalla lo hubiese amortiguado.

Un impacto retumbó detrás de ellos. _Za_ salió de la habitación médica, lleno de cables y circuitos, y ahora reptaba con velocidad vertiginosa hacia los fugitivos, con las fauces totalmente abiertas y apuntándoles con dos colmillos letales llenos del veneno más mortífero que podían llegar a conocer. No sólo les perseguía él. También un ejército de soldados Plasma corría hacia ellos, saliendo de todas direcciones con las pokéball en alto.

Red intentó decir algo pero se vio sobrecogido por un estallido cercano que le hizo tambalearse. A ese primer estallido le continuó otro, y otro, y otro, cada uno más intenso que el anterior. La base comenzaba a venirse abajo. Blue y Red, con Pikachu en sus brazos, treparon patosamente en Pidgeot. Blue le apremió para acelerar el vuelo, nervioso, porque _Za_ ya estaba a escasos metros, ansioso de ver su sangre deslizándose por sus cuellos. Red se agachó en un acto instintivo para protegerse. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca…y parecía que estaban a kilómetros de escapar. _Za_ tocaba ya con su hocico las plumas de la cola del pokémon tipo volador. Bajaba sus descomunales quijadas hacia Red, podía sentir su cálido aliento en su nuca. Olía a sangre. Red dejó de respirar, viendo su final en esas dagas de marfil que abarcaban toda su visión. Y de pronto, tan espontáneamente como una exhalación, _Za_ fue cubierto por una bola de fuego al tiempo que sus oídos eran aplastados por un sonido sordo y estridente. Su pecho se comprimió hasta estrujar sus pulmones y su cabeza ardió en mil dolores. Red se deslizó por el lomo de Pidgeot y un segundo antes de dar por terminada toda su persona y su ser, vio la inmensidad del hermoso cielo azul.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Gracias por vuestros _reviews_, _favorites_ y _followers_. Cada uno de ellos me anima a continuar con la historia y son todo un halago para mí. Saludos a todos vosotros.


	9. Dragones y mazmorras

**9º capítulo: Dragones y mazmorras.**

Cheren metió sus últimas pertenencias en su mochila de viaje y corrió la cremallera. Se tiró en la cama y resopló. Había tardado más de dos horas en organizar sus cosas y estaba exhausto. Repasó mentalmente todo su inventario mentalmente y, tras diez minutos de silencio, dio por hecho de que no se le olvidaba nada. Colgó su equipaje al hombro y salió de su habitación.

El vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon de la Liga estaba prácticamente vacío. Sólo había tres entrenadores y una pareja sentados en los sillones. Cheren no esperaba otra cosa. La temporada del Alto Mando había finalizado, y no volverían al recinto hasta dentro de tres meses. Los que estaban allí, simplemente pasaban unas vacaciones y hacían un poco de turismo por la Calle Victoria. Él ya llevaba dos semanas allí, siguiendo el consejo de la Enfermera Joy de relajarse después de su fracaso con Mirto, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo desconectado del mundo de los combates, y debía centrarse en ello de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿te vas?- preguntó la Enfermera Joy, mostrando su encantadora faceta amable de la que toda su familia destacaba. Por el contrario, para Cheren resultaba un poco repelente.

-Sí, he abusado lo suficiente de esta vida sedentaria- fue su única explicación.

-Entiendo- chasqueó los dedos a un Audino que portaba una bandeja con una docena de pokéball- Audino, entrégale al caballero sus pokémon correspondientes- se dirigió hacia Cheren- Tienen asignada la letra "B".

Audino asintió con la cabeza y, sonriente, le ofreció la bandeja. Cheren vio que sus seis pokéball, con pequeños letreros marcados con una "B" en negrita, estaban juntas. Las enganchó rápidamente a su cinturón.

-¿Les gustó la sesión de masaje?- preguntó.

-Oh, sí- Joy soltó una risita infantil- Al acabar ninguno quería volver a la pokéball.

Cheren no dijo nada más. Se despidió de la enfermera con una inclinación de cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Hacía un día horroroso. Las nubes de color gris ceniza cubrían toda la bóveda celeste. El sol no lograba asomarse por ninguna parte y el viento arrastraba hojarasca por todas direcciones. Cheren observó el distorsionado horizonte. Se vislumbraba Ciudad Caolín. Cheren se acordó de Iris. "La joven que susurra a los dragones", así la describían los habitantes caolinenses, y no iban muy mal encaminados. Controlar a los pokémon de tipo dragón era complicado. Eran criaturas muy temperamentales y orgullosas, dotadas con una gran astucia y dispuestas a implantar su liderazgo a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlos. Por ello, domar a un tipo dragón era todo un reto para aquellos que capturaban uno por primera vez. Aunque él supo conectar muy bien con su Haxorus. Y White. White tenía un Hydreigon, una hembra. Cheren no entendía como no había perdido un dedo o incluso una oreja. Si los dragones en sí eran un quebradero de cabeza, las hembras eran casi indomables. Daba igual que el pokémon estuviese en su fase más principiante, las féminas resultaban ser todas ellas demasiado fieras, encabritadas e irracionales. Y si se trataba de un Hydreigon…los animales menos amigables de entre todas las bestias conocidas. Nunca llegó a comprender del todo el increíble vínculo que White era capaz de forjar con sus pokémon. Era como si supiera lo que sentían en cada momento.

De todos modos, la conclusión a la que todos los de Teselia habían llegado era que Iris era la mejor domadora de dragones que podía existir, superada solamente por Débora de Johto.

Cheren se detuvo a la entrada de la Calle Victoria. La duda sobre si debía atravesarla a pie o descender volando le llegó tan inesperadamente que por un momento llegó a creer que se trataba de un mal augurio. Se decidió a levantar el vuelo. Llamó a su Unfezant, que le saludó con un alegre trino salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Estaba radiante y lleno de vitalidad.

Una voz detrás de él dijo:

-Me ofrezco a llevarte yo- Diana estaba plantada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Iba vestida muy casual, con _shorts_ vaqueros y una camiseta roja con el estampado del contorno de un dragón. Sólo estaba abrigada con una chaqueta vaquera de manga corta.

Cheren sólo había estado con Diana el día que perdió con Mirto, en la cena. Después de eso, sólo la vio contadas veces, a veces disfrutando de los puestecitos de ventas que a veces colocaban en la entrada del enorme edificio que era la Liga Pokémon.

-No, gracias- declinó- Bajaré solo.

Diana se acercó. Unfezant inclinó la cabeza y picoteó el brazo de la joven, como si pusiese a prueba su confianza. Diana, sin verse intimidada, sonrió y acarició la cabeza del pokémon Altanero.

-¿Me dejas ir contigo?- preguntó, sin apartar la mano de Unfezant.

Cheren carraspeó, molesto. No estaba dispuesto a que alguien le molestara con su compañía y le perturbara el espacio con su presencia constante.

-No- fue su respuesta rotunda.

El rostro de Diana adquirió un matiz de desánimo, pero siguió mirando a Cheren, con la mano aún puesta en la testa del pokémon.

-¿Para qué quieres venir conmigo?- le preguntó para liberarse de ese incómodo silencio.

-Voy a Ciudad Caolín. Tienes que pasar por allí de todas formas ¿no?

-Sí, pero no vas a venir conmigo- le espetó- Adiós.

Se subió a Unfezant y con un sutil tirón en el cuello apartó su cabeza de Diana, quien la pudo vislumbrar con la decepción pintada en sus ojos antes de despegar al encapotado cielo que teñía el mundo de gris. Mientras se elevaban, Cheren observó como la figura de la joven se empequeñecía en el suelo, inmóvil. Frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritante, aunque no sabía si era por su reciente desagradable actitud o por Diana.

Aterrizó un poco más allá de la entrada inferior a la Calle Victoria. El monte que era el vestíbulo del destino final de cualquier entrenador pokémon se alzaba majestuosamente como una prueba a superar para demostrar que eras digno de enfrentarte contra los mejores de la región de Teselia. Y vigilando su figura de importancia, se encontraban las antesalas de los Líderes de Gimnasio, custodiadas por guardias de la Liga Pokémon, y que estaban allí para recordar a la futura promesa todo el camino que había recorrido desde el primer Gimnasio Pokémon que logró dominar.

Cheren guardó a Unfezant y comenzó a encaminarse hacia Ciudad Caolín. Calculaba que no tardaría más de tres horas a paso ligero. No obstante, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago. Algo no cuadraba por la zona. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo. Sí, eso es, demasiado tranquilo ¿No se suponía que la Ruta 10 debería estar abarrotada de personas deseosas por cruzar la Calle Victoria? Pues allí no había ni un alma. Cheren suspiró, preguntándose a qué podía deberse eso, pero pronto aquella incógnita se despejó de su cabeza a medida que se iba alejando más y más del gran monte.

A medida que Cheren avanzaba en su camino, parecía que el tiempo atmosférico se empeñaba cada vez más en ponerse en su contra. Lo que antes fue un cielo completamente cubierto de una triste masa gris de nubes apiñadas, se había convertido en un tanque de agua con color ceniza a punto de soltar su carga sobre la cabeza de un solitario joven en una ruta extrañamente silenciosa y tranquila. Un trueno lejano confirmó sus sospechas. Y el asunto no mejoró en absoluto cuando Cheren descubrió el porqué de la extraña quietud del camino. Se detuvo de mala gana delante del cartel situado justo enfrente de la zona de reforestación. Leerlo no le sirvió de nada; ya supo de antemano que no le iban a dejar pasar. Sin embargo, no ponía nada de que estuviese prohibido sobrevolar la replantación…

Justo en el momento en que Cheren y Unfezant iban a despegar, una exclamación grave llamó por ellos:

-¿Qué se supone que haces, jovencito?- dijo un trabajador. El hombre era grande, gordo y sudaba como un cerdo en un asador.

-Buscando alternativas- comentó Cheren, desafiante- Ya que no puedo pasar a pie- en respuesta señaló con un dedo a su pokémon volador.

-Ya, pues tienes que dar la vuelta, hijo-el hombre se encogió de hombros y chocó los muslos con las palmas de sus manos- Las semillas enterradas se descubrirían en el momento en que tu pájaro batiese las alas. La tierra todavía no está suficientemente compacta.

Cheren gruñó para sus adentros y guardó a Unfezant con una brusquedad y rabia que iba en aumento gracias al "buen humor" del trabajador. El trabajador debió de intuir que su actitud no ayudaba en el asunto y relajó el rostro, lanzando un largo suspiro.

-Mira, hijo, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero un poco más atrás hay una pequeña bifurcación que da al río. Muchos pescadores van allí en buen tiempo. Es tu única opción para llegar a Caolín- explicó.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Cheren dio la vuelta y caminó hasta que, efectivamente, encontró la bifurcación que supuestamente daba al río. No le sorprendió el no acordarse de haberla visto. Estaba ligeramente oculta por unos matorrales. Cheren pensó que quizás estuviese escondida a propósito, para que otros pescadores no hallaran el acceso y se aprovecharan de las buenas piezas acuáticas. Por lo tanto, el joven respetó a los pescadores y una vez hubo saltado los matorrales, los colocó de tal manera que cubrían casi toda la entrada.

Sólo le llevó diez minutos llegar hasta la corriente de agua que le llevaría hacia Ciudad Caolín. Cheren olisqueó el aire, permitiendo que el húmedo olor que desprendía el líquido elemento penetrara por sus fosas nasales. Se sentó en la orilla, y mojó una mano. Estaba helada. Hizo una mueca con la boca, a la vez que acariciaba distraídamente la pokéball de Haxorus, el único pokémon de su equipo que conocía Surf. Miró hacia donde el cauce desaparecía a lo lejos ¿Sería mejor ir volando? ¿O nadando? De una forma u otra, el tiempo estaba empeorando demasiado para poder ir totalmente seguros. Los vientos comenzaban a hacerse fuertes y estaban empezando a agitar considerablemente el río. Pero no quería esperar, tenía que ponerse en marcha.

Haxorus no estaba precisamente agradecido por haber sido llamado al exterior. No le gustaba el frío, y no le gustaba el viento. Sin embargo, saludó a su entrenador restregando la nuca por su antebrazo. Cuando Cheren le ordenó lanzarse al agua para navegar, Haxorus reculó y lo contempló con dudas. Olisqueó el agua y extendió una pequeña lengua rosa para beber un minúsculo sorbo. Bufó sonoramente y agitó la cabeza con disgusto. Finalmente se alejó suficientemente de la orilla para que Cheren interpretara que no iba zambullirse de ninguna manera en el gélido líquido.

-Venga, amigo, no tardaremos en llegar a Ciudad Caolín- intentó convencerlo. Haxorus gimió, dirigió su mirada escarlata a las tormentosas nubes y con un gruñido blandió sus hachas al aire- ¡Haxorus!- le llamó al orden al no obedecerle.

Haxorus rugió y cortó un árbol que tenía detrás con un hachazo. Levantó la cola y se marchó por donde Cheren había venido, indignado. Cheren no fue tras él. No era la primera vez que el Bocahacha actuaba de esa manera. Realmente, Haxorus era el único pokémon que no estaba sometido a sus palabras. Era un dragón y, como tal, hacía lo que le pedían sólo si le apetecía hacerlo. Por alguna razón, Haxorus no había querido meterse en el agua y así persistió su decisión a pesar de las órdenes de su propio entrenador. Al ver que Cheren seguía obligándole a hacer aquello que se había negado a hacer, el Bocahacha no dudó en mostrar su orgullo y se fue, informando a Cheren que su voluntad no le pertenecía a nadie. No obstante, volvería, siempre lo hacía. Sólo tenía que calmarse.

Cheren se encogió de hombros, resignándose a esperar a llegar Ciudad Caolín al verse privado del único pokémon que podía cargar con él a nado. Una gota cayó justo en la frente de Cheren, a la que le siguieron tres más seguidas. Quizás sí que era mejor esperar…

Montar la tienda fue más duro de lo que creyó en un momento. Había perdido mucha práctica, acostumbrado como estaba últimamente a dormir en Centros Pokémon. No había quedado perfecta, porque la tela no había quedado totalmente tensa, pero por una noche sería más que suficiente. Haxorus todavía no había tenido la decencia de aparecer, así que, ya entrado el anochecer, se dispuso a revisar el mapa y a trazar un plan de viaje refugiado en su guarida. Su camino era sencillo: desde Caolín, seguir el trayecto que conectaba dicha ciudad con la gran Ciudad Mayólica, centro metropolitano del ocio y el combate. Aquel era el destino de Cheren, para ser más concretos, su meta era el Metro Batalla, el último de los vagones, donde le esperaba el triunfo. El joven acarició con un dedo la línea que unía Caolín, Teja, Loza, Fayenza y Mayólica, marcadas cada una de las urbes con un gran punto resaltado en la sencillez del mapa. Cheren sorbió por la nariz y se ajustó las gafas, recordando con cierta añoranza que no hacía mucho tiempo ya había pasado por todos esos lugares, ganando a sus Líderes de Gimnasio y haciéndose más fuerte día tras día. La imagen de sus dos amigas, White y Bel, asaltó su mente sin piedad, arañando el centro cerebral responsable del añoro de las personas. Cómo las quería, y cuánto deseaba hacerse el listo con ellas…

Se despertó, asaltado por un pinchazo de preocupación. Se incorporó, colocándose de rodillas e inspeccionó el interior de su tienda. El motivo de su repentina inquietud era la ausencia de Haxorus. Por la oscuridad que reinaba dentro, no le cupo la menor duda en que había anochecido. La hora marcaba las once. Cheren maldijo en voz alta. Su pokémon debería haber vuelto. Con extremada urgencia, Cheren buscó lo esencial para salir de noche por el bosque: linternas, pilas, el resto de sus pokémon y comida, por si no era capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pero en esos momentos, su único tormento era encontrar sano y salvo a Haxorus.

La búsqueda por todo el paraje le llevó una hora justa. No había hallado ni rastro del Bocahacha, y Cheren comenzaba a angustiarse de verdad. Se localizaba muy lejos de la tienda, y el frío no ayudaba a hacer más fácil la situación. Un poco más allá, el joven entrenador visualizaba una débil luz procedente de una hoguera. Era su única esperanza. La gente que descansara allí podría haber visto a Haxorus deambulando entre los árboles. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la fuente de luz, y no le gustó nada en absoluto lo que descubrió: jaulas, muchas jaulas. Algunas vacías y abiertas, pero otras estaban llenas de pokémon de todos los tipos y especies. Sin embargo, Cheren sólo tenía ojos para una jaula un poco alejada de las demás, donde en su interior dormía su Haxorus. Dos tipos grandes y musculosos, con ropa grasienta y sudorosa, lo miraban con interés. Uno de ellos agitaba una pokéball, señal de que había intentado capturarlo y, evidentemente, no había funcionado.

Cheren no esperó un segundo más. Pronunciaba el nombre de Walter, su Emboar, cuando un dolor lacerante en la espalda le hizo caer boca abajo, sin respiración y sin más conciencia que del tremendo escozor que quemaba su piel. Muy débilmente escuchó una especie de silbido y, con un estruendo característico que resonó en sus oídos, el dolor atroz y penetrante volvió a morderle la espalda sin piedad. Cheren boqueaba y se retorcía, sin importarle que las briznas de hierba y la tierra rozaran sus labios. Alguien le agarró por un brazo y lo levantó con tal brusquedad que casi le disloca el hombro, pero apenas lo notó, desgarrado como estaba por los dos latigazos.

La imagen cambió mágicamente en menos de un parpadeo, seguramente porque se había desmayado. Estaba esposado a los barrotes de una de las jaulas vacías. Agradeció a Arceus que el dolor de la espalda hubiese disminuido, a pesar de que las molestias todavía eran terribles. Al menos podía pensar con claridad.

-…descubierto. Es la mejor opción- escuchó decir a alguien.

-¿Y qué haremos con el cadáver?- preguntó otro hombre, con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Los Charizard tienen hambre- rió el primero.

Uno de los individuos que habló apareció en su campo de visión. En su mano derecha arrastraba un látigo de longitud considerable. Cheren lo reconoció como su agresor.

-Suéltame, estúpido, y libera a mi Haxorus- lo dijo con tanta fiereza que hasta él se sorprendió.

El tipo contuvo la respiración y sonrió.

-Así que es tuyo, debí de haberlo imaginado- con la mano libre, agarró el látigo por el otro extremo del mango- Eso nos facilita las cosas.

-No os facilita nada, libéralo.

-Demasiado valioso para que lo dejemos escapar, mequetrefe- entrecerró sus gordos y rojizos ojos- En cuanto a ti, quizás te demos esa liberación. Al otro mundo, claro está- y rió con una carcajada entrecortada llena de flemas que luego escupió a los pies de Cheren. El joven reprimió una arcada- ¿Dónde demonios está mi Kingler?

Otro hombre apareció portando una pokéball con diseños extraños que Cheren no supo identificar. Su agresor agarró la pokéball que le ofrecían con brutalidad, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a coger cosas tan pequeñas entre sus manazas. No pronunció palabra, y un robusto Kingler se presentó a escasos centímetros del atrapado Cheren, que lo miraba con horror.

-Kingler, mata- le ordenó su entrenador, sin una pizca de compasión, hecho que denotaba que no era la primera vez que asesinaba con su pokémon.

Kingler chocó las pinzas y alzó una de ellas, la cual comenzó a brillar con destellos metálicos. Cheren se estremeció y se encogió sobre sí mismo, a la vez que contemplaba con horror como se desarrollaba el fulminante ataque Guillotina. Cuando la pinza adquirió una tonalidad negruzca titilante, como si la extremidad estuviese hecha de ónice, la abrió y la blandió directa a su cuello. A Cheren no le hizo falta gritar porque un cuerpo cubierto en llamas golpeó con dureza el costado de Kingler y lo apartó de él. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su Emboar, Walter.

Walter rugió al entrenador del Kingler. El hombre pretendió doblegarlo con el látigo pero la robustez de Walter era demasiada para que aquella cinta silbante hiciese mella sobre su piel. En consecuencia, el Emboar lo atrapó con una de sus inmensas garras y lo mordió, rompiéndolo en dos mitades. El hombre, repentinamente asustado, retrocedió del alcance del Cerdo ígneo.

Tan rápido como el hombre se apartaba, un fornido Blaziken se cruzó delante de Cheren y, con una extraordinaria precisión, destruyó las esposas que lo amarraban con una patada. Cheren se frotó las muñecas, doloridas por el roce con el acero. Aún le pinchaba intensamente la espalda al caminar, pero podía soportarlo perfectamente. Sin embargo, toda dolencia pasó a segundo plano cuando vio que Kingler cargaba contra Walter con un Martillazo.

-Walter, defiéndete con Testarazo- le gritó, casi instintivamente.

El Emboar se relajó y balanceó la cabeza justo en el instante en que Kingler lanzaba la gigantesca pinza envuelta en agua agitada. El choque fue brutal, pero ambos pokémon salieron completamente ilesos.

-¡Ahora, Voltio Cruel!

Walter se sacudió y de él salieron lazos de electricidad dorada que lo envolvieron hasta que se convirtió en una masa eléctrica cuya figura apenas se podía apreciar. Se impulsó con sus piernas y salió disparado hacia su contrincante, dejando tras de sí un halo de chispas entrelazadas. Desgraciadamente, Kingler lo vio venir y saltó para apartarse de la trayectoria directa del Cerdo ígneo. Al ver fallido el movimiento, Walter dejó de mantener el Voltio Cruel y fue en ese momento cuando Kingler vio su oportunidad y, aún en el aire, arremetió con un Rayo Burbuja que impactó en toda su ancha espalda. El golpe fue increíblemente efectivo, y Walter cayó de rodillas con un gemido. Cheren maldijo para sus adentros por la violencia del ataque y más le sorprendió la poca fortaleza de su Emboar para soportarlo ¿Habría sido un golpe crítico? No, la potencia de ese Rayo Burbuja era la habitual en ese Kingler. Aún así, no era capaz de entender como Walter había quedado en tal estado por un solo ataque, aunque fuese eficaz contra su tipo.

Kingler ejecutaba ya otro Martillazo, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de Walter. Emboar se giró justo a tiempo para detenerlo con un Demolición. No obstante, Kingler seguía bajando la pinza, venciendo la resistencia que Walter ofrecía con su ancho brazo de jabalí. El Cerdo ígneo estaba cediendo todas sus energías en contrarrestarlo pero, aún afectado por el Rayo Burbuja, apenas era capaz de mantenerlo a raya.

-¡Gancho Alto, Blaziken!- exclamaron.

Blaziken golpeó a Kingler con un puño iluminado entre las patas en el instante en que Walter se rendía y soltaba la pinza. El Tenazas se elevó por los aires, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo pero logró estabilizarse y cargar con otro Rayo Burbuja, esta vez dirigido al Llameante. A diferencia de Walter, Blaziken compensaba su falta de robustez con una agilidad impresionante, por lo que no le fue difícil esquivar de un salto el letal movimiento.

Walter realizó Voltio Cruel al tiempo que Kingler perdía el equilibrio y se bamboleaba y caía. Esta vez, la electricidad dañó seriamente al tipo agua, evidencia que se puso de manifiesto por el horrible chillido de Kingler. Cheren sonrió por el acierto.

-¡Kingler, levántate, y ataca de nuevo con Rayo Burbuja!- gritó el hombre, alejado notablemente del núcleo de la batalla.

Kingler se incorporó y disparó otra serie de balas de burbujas en dirección a Walter. Blaziken socorrió a su compañero y lo empujó a un lado. El Rayo Burbuja pasó de largo, pero al final de la trayectoria de las burbujas estaba un indefenso Cheren que nunca previó aquella grave complicación. Una mano agarró su muñeca y tiró de él, salvándolo de un desastroso accidente que hubiese puesto en serio peligro la vida de Cheren. El Rayo Burbuja impactó en una jaula distante.

La última persona que hubiese imaginado que iría en su busca sería Diana, y ahí estaba, con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en la batalla que estaban cometiendo Blaziken y su Emboar, después de rescatarlo.

En esos segundos en los que desatendieron el combate, Kingler había trepado por la espalda de Blaziken y, con las tenazas, apretaba fuertemente sus antebrazos. El Llamenate piaba de dolor. Estaba completamente inmovilizado debido al peso de su enemigo y no podía hacer más que aguantarse en pie, distribuyendo todo su apoyo abriéndose de piernas.

-Walter, quítaselo de encima con Demolición- comandó Cheren inmediatamente.

El Emboar le atizó con el canto de la zarpa y en cuanto Blaziken se vio liberado lo envió lejos, propinándole una espantosa patada entre los ojos.

-¡Resiste, resiste por la cuenta que te trae! ¡Despelléjalos, destrózalos! ¡MÁTALOS!- berreaba desesperadamente el seboso entrenador del Kingler.

Kingler debió de escucharle, porque logró caer derrapando sobre la tierra. Fue entonces cuando Cheren lo vio, un objeto inusual enrollado en el comienzo de una de sus pinzas. No logró distinguir nada más, pero le resultó muy sospechoso. Tampoco pudo perder más el tiempo en descubrir qué era, ya que Kingler contraatacó con otro Rayo Burbuja que pasó desapercibido a Walter y lo golpeó en todo el costado. Cayó alarmantemente, temblando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Walter!

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que le toquen un pelo más- le aseguró Diana, furiosa.

-Diana, tienes que quitarle eso, lo que lleva colgando de la pinza izquierda.

Entrecerró los ojos, centrándose en encontrar lo que Cheren le señalaba. Mientras tanto, Blaziken esquivaba con suma rapidez un Martillazo de Kingler.

-Lo veo, sí, eso es lo que potencia el Rayo Burbuja…- se frotó la fina barbilla con un dedo- ¡Blaziken!- y le señaló a su pokémon el susodicho objeto.

Blaziken realizó un elevadísimo salto haciendo que por un momento se perdiese de vista en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. A continuación, reapareció un poco más lejos, con su melena extendida hacia los lados a modo de alas, planeando. Sus patas ardían, semejándose a antorchas, actuando como reactores. El viento fluía alrededor de él. Cheren sólo distinguió a Blaziken durante un mínimo segundo. Casi supersónicamente, el Llameante cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Kingler y lo derribó contra un árbol. Antes de volver con Diana, arrancó con una de sus garras el objeto que llevaba en su pinza y lo guardó en un puño cerrado.

-¡NO!- rugió el hombre, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza.

Blaziken le entregó el botín amablemente a su entrenadora. Pareció muy aliviado de soltarlo. Cheren había hecho volver a Walter (con la pokéball que Diana había encontrado en el sitio donde le descubrieron) en el preciso momento en que toda la banda dirigida por el hombre gordo salía de su escondrijo para ver a su jefe al borde de la exasperación, quien lanzaba puñetazos al aire sin control, ignorando a su aturdido pokémon que apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

Un ruido agudo y regular se hizo sonar entre la confusión de los bandidos, que se pusieron pálidos y empezaron a temblar. Al poco rato, cuando las sirenas se escuchaban ya a pocos metros del campamento, una decena de motos de policía, encabezado el grupo por la Agente Mara, surgió de entre los árboles y rodeó a todos los individuos responsables de encerrar a Haxorus y a más pokémon. La iluminación roja y azul de los agentes de la ley sustituyó a la anaranjada de las fogatas y los gritos y los correteos se hicieron eco sobre los aullidos aterrorizados de los pokémon enjaulados.

Cheren no esperó ni un segundo más y fue junto a su Haxorus. Seguía inconsciente, ajeno al caos que se desataba. Sólo se estremecía de vez en cuando y Cheren empezó a pensar si realmente estaba sedado o le habían drogado con alguna sustancia tóxica. Lo hizo regresar a su pokéball. De pronto, sintió que una ola de calor invadía su estómago y las rodillas le temblaban. Sus ojos se enjuagaron en lágrimas mientras abrazaba el minimizado habitáculo donde descansaba su querido Haxorus. Sus labios rozaron suavemente la superficie lisa y fría de la pokéball, y le susurró su perdón por haberle dejado ir sin recapacitar en lo que podía llegar a pasarle.

* * *

Diana acarició con delicadeza el pecho del aletargado Bocahacha. Estaba tumbado sobre un montón de mantas y respiraba profundamente. La joven llevó dos dedos a un lateral del largo cuello mientras que con la otra mano levantaba cuidadosamente un párpado. Haxorus bufó y se sacudió. Diana sonrió, se dio la vuelta un segundo para extraer algo de su mochila y finalmente roció el rostro de Haxorus con un pulverizador que Cheren había visto muchas veces en la sección de compras del Centro Pokémon.

Haxorus despertó de golpe, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y emitiendo asustados gemidos. Cheren, con el corazón hecho un puño, sujetó las hachas y le obligó a mirarle. Los ojos del pokémon dragón se iluminaron y, con un suspiro, se refugió bajo el brazo de su entrenador.

-Menos mal que siempre llevo tres Cura Total en mi equipaje- Diana agitó el pulverizador, ahora vacío- Nunca sabes cuándo te puedes encontrar un pokémon dormido por el camino.

Cheren no contestó. Se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con el dedo índice la armadura verdosa que cubría la nuca de Haxorus.

-¿Qué era lo que llevaba Kingler en la pinza?- preguntó.

-¿Esto?- Diana le mostró una placa de color azul del tamaño de un teléfono móvil- Oh, no es nada. Como has visto, sólo potencia los movimientos de tipo agua.

Por alguna razón, Cheren no se quedó del todo satisfecho con la respuesta. Habría jurado que desprendía brillo.

El semblante de Diana cambió de repente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se levantó muy apurada.

-Me voy- dijo.

-Espera- la detuvo Cheren antes de que saliera de la tienda- Gracias por…todo. Puedes dormir aquí, si lo deseas.

Diana asintió en silencio y se marchó. Cheren no supo si eso significaba que iba a volver o que decidía irse por su cuenta. De todas formas, estaba cansado, y Haxorus ya estaba como un tronco. Sería mejor que esa noche la pasara fuera de la pokéball. Lo recostó sobre el montón de mantas y lo arropó con una lo suficientemente ancha para taparse con ella más de dos personas.

Cheren arrugó el ceño, ligeramente inquieto por Diana, cosa que le sorprendió a sí mismo. Sólo quería comprobar si se había marchado.

El aire en el exterior, a plena noche, era espantosamente frío, pero los nubarrones se habían marchado y las estrellas habían ocupado su lugar, titilando hermosas alrededor de una luna en forma de "c". No necesitó linterna, porque los astros iluminaban con suficiencia todo el bosque para saber por dónde pisar. Sin embargo, Cheren no tuvo que andar mucho. Encontró a Diana, o mejor dicho, oía a Diana. Estaba hablando, susurraba, sobre él. Cheren levantó la vista, hacia la copa de los árboles, pero sólo vio negrura y no distinguía absolutamente nada. Pero Diana estaba ahí, en alguna parte, subida a alguna rama, y una punzada de pura curiosidad lo obligó a quedarse y a escuchar la conversación:

-No, no puedes. Eso está mal, te lo he repetido varias veces- murmuró.

No hubo contestación alguna, pero Diana siguió mascullando:

-Lo es, confía en mí, sino explícame por qué me envió con él.

···

-La verdad es que sí, pero jamás me pondría en peligro. Le echo tanto de menos ¿estará bien?

···

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no es…? Oh, da igual, prefiero no saberlo.

Hubo una pausa, en la que sólo habló el ulular del viento.

-Será mejor que vuelva. Cheren estará preocupado- se volvió a dirigir a su misterioso amigo- Y, tú, que no me entere que haces nada- rió- Y que sepas que te quiero.

···

-Lo sé, gracias.

Cheren regresó al campamento cuando se aseguró que Diana estaba bajando de los árboles. Si bien antes sentía nada más que curiosidad, ahora la intriga le reconcomía por dentro. No había entendido ni una sola palabra. Pero ¿qué hacer? No podía preguntarle directamente, así que se resignó a quedarse con las ganas para toda su vida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora (1): **Debido a la gran demora con que subí este nuevo capítulo, me veo obligada a disculparme y a explicarme: este último mes he estado llena de exámenes de la Universidad, por lo que me han comido todo tiempo libre y apenas podía escribir uno o dos párrafos de vez en cuando. Pido perdón, y si alguna vez vuelvo a retrasarme os aseguro que es debido a que la Universidad me tendrá ocupada de alguna forma.

**Nota de la autora (2): **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Pokémon. Está basada en los juegos, al menos la mayor parte. Sin embargo, me he permitido el introducir a la Agente Mara (Oficial Jenny) por hacer un pequeño cameo. Algo parecido pasa con la Enfermera Joy, aunque ella realmente aparece en los juegos.

**Nota de la autora (3): **El diálogo completo de Diana con el misterioso personaje será publicado en el último capítulo de la historia.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Muchas gracias a todos.


	10. Bienvenidos a Ciudad Porcelana

**10º capítulo: Bienvenidos a Ciudad Porcelana.**

El bosque Azulejo era de muy fácil recorrido. Hacía bastante tiempo, cuando Ciudad Porcelana se estaba convirtiendo en la capital de Teselia, se pavimentó un camino recto y central que atravesaba toda la maleza. El turismo emergió como un torrente de lava desde los pueblos del sur de la región. La realidad, sin embargo, era que el bosque Azulejo era uno de los bosques más traicioneros del mundo debido, precisamente, a que asfaltaron parte del terreno para la gente que se iba de viaje simplemente por ocio. Aquello provocaba que los aventureros que lo exploraban por primera vez, tuvieran que ser rescatados por _Rangers_ al verse perdidos sin remedio entre la inmensidad de los árboles. Era una cuestión de excesiva confianza, al percatarse de la nula dificultad que ofrecía el camino pavimentado.

White no había picado el anzuelo, un año atrás. Había oído todo tipo de historias y noticias y no permitió que su fe en sí misma se le subiera a la cabeza hasta tal punto de volverse irresponsable. Así, en compañía de sus principiantes pokémon, lo cruzó con el único inconveniente de tener que enfrentarse al Equipo Plasma. Bel fue el caso de los casos: emocionada como estaba por haber ganado su segunda medalla, Bel se adentró en el bosque Azulejo y, como White hubiese imaginado desde un principio, se perdió. Lo que realmente destacaba de la historia era que, impaciente por llegar hasta la próxima ciudad, Bel no quiso esperar y se metió entre los árboles en plena noche, por lo que las probabilidades de extraviarse, que ya eran elevadas de por sí al tratarse de Bel, se hicieron estratosféricas. White no pudo evitar reírse de lo lindo cuando Cheren se lo contó en privado, el día que la retó al final de la Calle Victoria.

Ahora, tanto Bel como White, lo volvían a cruzar, pero no por cuestiones de entrenamiento y coraje, sino porque huían del Equipo Plasma, aquellos que tenían en su poder a los demoniacos Athe. No estaban solas, Virizion, una de las corceles justicieras, las acompañaba, transportándolas en su lomo entre rama y rama, dejando la tierra abajo. Iban en dirección hacia Ciudad Porcelana, pero su plan era continuar hasta llegar a Ciudad Mayólica, lugar donde, según la Enfermera Joy, se dirigía Cheren. White intentó contactar con él la noche anterior, un día después del ataque de _Tafari_, pero no contestó al videomisor, así que llamó al Centro Pokémon de la Liga Pokémon y Joy le contó los planes de su amigo. Llegarían mucho antes que él, y en parte era peligroso, porque corrían el riesgo de que el Equipo Plasma diese con ellas. No obstante, era más seguro que seguir adelante con el fin de cruzarse, ya que se aventuraban a que Cheren escogiera una ruta poco común, desbaratando el encuentro.

Virizion saltaba de árbol en árbol con más agilidad que un Pansage, porque apenas calculaba dónde aterrizar. Eran saltos completamente instintivos. White y Bel botaban en su espalda cada vez que brincaba y, aunque Virizion no estaba del todo curtida, después de un par de horas de equitación el dolor en sus traseros era insufrible. De todas formas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a admitir su vergonzosa incomodidad, mas no podían evitar algún chillido sutil de vez en cuando.

En más de una ocasión, la pokémon Prado cayó en una rama muerta que se rompió. Si no fuera por los reflejos de Virizion y porque su color verde la camuflaba entre las hojas, los viajeros las hubiesen visto a ellas y al pokémon legendario, lo que provocaría tal revuelo que sería complicado luego despistar al Equipo Plasma debido a los rumores que se desatarían.

-Nos acercamos al tramo final- informó en una ocasión- Aguantad un poco más.

Hacía media hora de eso, pero, afortunadamente, llegaron. Después de que la legendaria se asegurara de que no había nadie cerca que la pudiese descubrir, descendió a tierra y permitió que sus jinetes se apearan. Bel y White tuvieron que arrodillarse y ya ninguna se preocupó del pudor que resultaba el verlas frotándose sus adoloridas e inflamadas nalgas. Bel aullaba y White apretaba con fuerza los dientes mientras mascullaba muchos insultos. Virizon no dijo nada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- se preguntó White, mirando específicamente al pokémon que no podía ser visto por nadie pero que tendría que cruzar el Puente Saeta.

-No se preocupe por mí, Heroína de los Ideales, lo recorreré por debajo, a través de las vigas.

-¿Y si te caes?- preguntó Bel, repentinamente preocupada.

Virizion giró lentamente la cabeza. La miró como si se hubiese sentido ofendida ante la duda de sus propias habilidades.

-Será mejor que no nos demoremos- dijo finalmente White- Hay mucho camino que recorrer.

El Puente Saeta era una gran serpiente de hierro, elegante y esplendorosa. El gran orgullo de Teselia que conectaba los pueblos del sur con la metrópolis nacional que era Ciudad Porcelana. Atravesarlo a paso normal llevaba tres cuartos de hora, pero valía la pena el tiempo. Debajo del carril para peatones circulaban toda clase de vehículos, que hacían temblar los cimientos cada vez que se topaban con un bache. Pero lo mejor que ofrecía el Puente Saeta eran las increíbles vistas aéreas del mar. Desde tan alto, aquel gran charco que brillaba a la luz del sol era todo un mundo de color azul e interminable que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que se perdía de vista. Era como un gran zafiro incrustado en un lugar puntual del planeta. Y el viento que allí soplaba era como una caricia marina que te rejuvenecía por dentro y te subía la adrenalina al hacerte sentir que, si alzabas los brazos, te agarraría y te llevaría volando hasta los confines del cielo. Era una parte importante del alma de Teselia.

White y Bel dejaron de observar el puente en toda su plenitud y entraron a la cabina que daba acceso al carril de peatones. Y en ese momento Virizion echó las patas sobre los hombros de Bel y tiró de ella hacia atrás, alejándola de la cabina. Fue su grito de sorpresa quien advirtió a White de que se quedaba rezagada.

-¡Subid a mi lomo, deprisa!- las apremió, dándoles ligeros cabezazos con la frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- exclamó White.

Virizion no respondió. En su lugar, saltó sin previo aviso al vacío, estirando por completo las patas. White dejó de respirar y entrecerró los ojos cuando la sangre empezó a flotar en sus piernas a medida que descendían casi en picado. Ladeándose con cuidado hacia la derecha, Virizion logró que el aire la propulsara hacia ese lado y se colara en el instante preciso entre las vigas del puente, situadas más abajo aún que el carril para vehículos. White boqueaba por la emoción de la caída, y Bel temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así, avisa, por favor- le pidió, aunque era más bien una súplica.

-Mis perdones, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo- dijo Virizion. Señaló hacia arriba- Hay miembros Plasma en el puente.

White olvidó sus escalofríos y llevó ambas manos a su cinturón.

-¿Estás segura?

La legendaria asintió.

-He sentido la oscuridad que los envuelve. Es inconfundible. Están aquí y en Ciudad Porcelana.

-Quizás _Tafari_ les dijo dónde estábamos- dedujo Bel, un tanto nerviosa.

-No, no están aquí por eso. Creo…creo que buscan algo.

White frunció el ceño ¿qué podía haber en Ciudad Porcelana que interesara a Plasma? Que ella recordara, no había ningún edificio en el que cupiera la posibilidad de guardar algún objeto de valor.

-¿Luchamos con ellos, White?- Bel se llevó una mano al pecho. Estaba ligeramente encogida.

-No, no podemos enfrentarnos con ellos. Si _Tafari_ también anda por aquí estaremos en apuros- negó con la cabeza- No, debemos continuar.

Se negaron a volver a cabalgar a Virizion. En su lugar, White sacó a Unfezant para ir volando junto al puente, mientras que Virizion iba por las vigas. Avanzaban lo más deprisa que podían para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Pero todo parecía marchar de maravilla. Al fin y al cabo, quién iba a saber que andaban por esa zona tan delicada del puente.

Se aproximaba a la mitad del tramo recto del Puente Saeta cuando Unfezant graznó en señal de alarma. Virizion se detuvo en seco y saltó hacia ellos. Un Honchkrow y una Mandibuzz caían como flecha hacia Unfezant y hubiese salido muy malherido si Virizion no hubiese ejecutado Espadasanta para protegerlo. No llegó a dar a ninguno de los pokémon, pero logró espantarlos y ganar tiempo para que White sacara a su Hydreigon, Nakra, y Bel a su nuevo Cryogonal, Tormento.

-Sigue avanzando, Sparky- le gritó White a su Unfezant, de mote Sparky.

Sparky vaciló por un segundo, pero batió las alas y continuó. Virizion corría junto a ellos, vigilando con atención los movimientos de Honchkrow y Mandubuzz, que ya viraban para cargar contra Nakra y Tormento.

Nakra no quiso esperar y, rugiendo su desafío, se envolvió en un aura rosa brillante que inmediatamente tomó la silueta de un enorme dragón alado. El Carga Dragón hubiese sido mortífero si Honchkrow no lo hubiese previsto. Despejó el ataque de su oponente colisionando con Pájaro Osado. Si bien el impacto fue brutal y provocó una onda expansiva del tamaño de un rascacielos, Nakra salió ilesa. Por su parte, el Honchkrow, debido a la naturaleza de su acción ofensiva, recibió un mínimo de daño que le hizo perder estabilidad en el aire.

Mandibuzz pasó de largo, dejando solo a su compañero contra Hydreigon. Sus ojos se clavaron amenazadoramente en el Cryogonal de Bel, que flotaba inmóvil. Mandibuzz graznó y de su pico filoso salieron disparados cinco finos chorros entrelazados unos con otros de energía oscura. Tormento brilló por un instante y ante él se materializó un cristal rectangular que emanaba una débil luz dorada. El Pulso Umbrío atravesó el Pantalla Luz de Tormento pero su potencia se redujo notablemente y pudo resistir.

White y Bel miraban desde lejos a sus pokémon luchar contra las dos aves enemigas. White no le preocupaba demasiado su Nakra. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, y si no lograba derrotarlos al menos podría mantenerlos a raya sin que le costara algún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Bel tenía la cara congestionada mientras sufría por dentro el posible cruel destino de su Cryogonal. Era recién capturado, y nunca lo había usado desde entonces, por lo que desconocía el nivel al cual se encontraba. Si sus rivales le superaban en demasía en ese aspecto, Tormento lo iba a pasar muy mal aunque luchara al lado de un Hydreigon.

Unfezant viró de repente, y White y Bel no pudieron reaccionar. Se resbalaron y cayeron hacia el mar, que a esa altura era como cemento sólido. White daba vueltas sobre sí misma en todas direcciones, pero logró mantener la calma lo suficiente para llamar urgentemente a Sparky. Tardó pocos segundos en atraparla con las garras y levantarla en vuelo. Con suma maestría, White trepó por las ancas de su pokémon y se colocó de nuevo en la articulación del cuello. Localizó rápidamente a Bel, que chillaba como una condenada, y ambos fueron tras ella. Mientras se lanzaban hacia la chica, White descubrió qué había hecho girar a Sparky de ese modo tan brusco: un enjambre de Koffing descendía como copos de nieve en una tormenta de invierno, invadiendo el espacio que ocupaban con sus gases nocivos. Sparky agarró con gran precisión a Bel y rápidamente batió las alas para ascender. White no encontraba ninguna vía de escape así que la única opción que tenían era atravesar la manada y aguantar la respiración para no tragar los gases. Esperaba que Bel intuyera la situación y se tapara la boca y la nariz. No la podía avisar.

Ocultó el rostro en el plumaje de Sparky en el preciso momento en que se adentraban entre la multitud de Koffing. A partir de ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era apretar con fuerza las plumas del Altanero a medida que superaba a los Koffing para no sufrir el mismo incidente de antes. Ni siquiera se preocupó de que Bel, que colgaba de las patas de Sparky, estuviera inhalando las toxicidades de los tipo veneno.

Sparky tenía reflejos de halcón. Esquivaba a los Koffing con una habilidad innata que ninguno de sus pokémon podía igualar. Se movía con impresionante agilidad con las pupilas fijas hacia delante y apartándose cada vez que una de aquellas esferas humeantes pretendía cortarle el paso. White escuchaba golpes y supuso que era porque los Koffing cambiaban de trayectoria cuando Sparky los dejaba atrás, fomentando los atropellos entre ellos mismos. Aquello facilitó con creces la labor del ave, ya que los Koffing de niveles superiores también se veían afectados por la confusión de sus compañeros y no eran capaces de huir del caos de golpes que reinaba entre la multitud. Unfezant dio un último tirón a sus alas y salió de la marabunta. Ascendió unos pocos metros más solamente para salir de la condensada nube de gas púrpura que los rodeaba. White soltó el aire retenido y boqueó con ganas, recuperando el oxígeno del que privó a su organismo. También oyó a Bel respirar con avidez, lo cual la tranquilizó porque significaba que también había aguantado el aliento.

Pero los Koffing no se dieron por vencidos y, como balas de misil, se proyectaron en masa de nuevo hacia el trío. White maldijo en alto y dirigió a Unfezant hacia las vigas del Puente Saeta. Por segunda vez, Sparky hizo gala de su aguda vista volando a través del bosque de barras de acero que sujetaban la estructura. White agradeció que no se trataran de Weezing ni ningún otro pokémon de mejores características. Al menos los golpes con las vigas los remataban.

Los Koffing comenzaron a arremolinarse entorno a ambos lados del puente, bloqueando la salida de Unfezant, que ya empezaba a acercarse al final del puente. White no sabía qué hacer; Sparky no tenía ángulo para hacer frente a esos Koffing y de ninguna manera podía retroceder. Además, con Bel enganchada a sus garras el aterrizaje era imposible. Estaban totalmente acorralados.

-¡ESPADASANTA!

Virizion ya había alcanzado el extremo del puente, y White se alegró lo indecible al verla. Una hoja de espada nacía de su frente, iluminada por una energía pura y sumamente poderosa. En el instante en que Unfezant sobrevoló su figura equina, la blandió con tal destreza que parecía que la empuñaba con dedos humanos. Los Koffing sucumbieron sin tregua a medida que la espada los acuchillaba sin piedad. El arma espectral iba y venía como un rayo, y apenas se vislumbraba un borrón luminoso cuando Virizion la esgrimaba. Cuando un grupo se desplomaba, lo hacía el siguiente, hasta que en poco menos de un minuto ninguno se encontraba en pie. Sparky aguardó a que el Espadasanta de Virizion se desvaneciera antes de remontarse para tomar tierra junto a la rampa que descendía hasta el recibidor de Ciudad Porcelana.

-¿Estás bien, Bel?- preguntó White, nada más apearse.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero me duelen mucho los brazos- se quejó su amiga, frotándose los antebrazos.

White y Bel corrieron por la rampa. El Equipo Plasma sabía con toda exactitud que estaban allí, y que intentarían salir de Ciudad Porcelana. White se preguntó si habría muchos soldados en la metrópolis y si sacrificarían su discreción por atraparlas. Aunque realmente ya habían dado el espectáculo. White miró hacia el combate aéreo que tenía lugar a una considerable distancia del Puente Saeta. Los ataques lanzados por los cuatro pokémon se escuchaban con claridad. Lo más seguro era que hubiese muchos curiosos ansiosos por descubrir quién motivó la lucha, más que nada porque las normas prohibían pelear en las inmediaciones del Puente Saeta.

Ciudad Porcelana bullía de actividad. Miles de personas transitaban sus anchísimas calles, ya sea por asuntos laborales o simplemente para ir de puesto en puesto en busca de chucherías, bisutería o helados. White se mantuvo en guardia. El Equipo Plasma las vigilaba y cualquier paso en falso desataría un arsenal de soldados deseosos por capturarlas. Pero lo primero era lo primero, y la entrenadora silbó con dos dedos al aire. El silbido se perdió entre el bullicio pero el fino oído de Hydreigon lo captaría sin problema. Ahora mismo estaría de regreso.

-Vamos, tenemos que…- se interrumpió a media frase. Un Bisharp, que caminaba con porte elegante, salía de una de las calles, acompañado de su señor entrenador, vestido como un ejecutivo.

White no quiso ser demasiado descarada pero no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a la pareja que ahora se acercaba indiferentemente hacia ellas. El señor entrenador saludó a las chicas con un cordial balanceo de cabeza cuando pasó por su lado, pero Bisharp agitó una muñeca para rajar con su puñal el hombro de White. Ella se lo estaba imaginando, por lo que retrocedió de un salto y mandó a su Chandelure para hacer frente al Filo. Bisharp se amedrentó ante la presencia del tipo fuego, consciente de que podría hacerle mucho daño al ser tipo acero, pero avanzó con la tranquilidad de que su tipo siniestro compensaría sus debilidades.

Bisharp rompió el hielo realizando Tajo Umbrío contra Chandelure. Ésta lo esquivó sin ninguna complicación y contraatacó con un ardiente Lanzallamas que envolvió al Filo entre sus lenguas. No tuvo ninguna posibilidad, pero mientras Bisharp caía debilitado y su señor entrenador sonreía con malicia, otros cinco Bisharp y cinco hombres trajeados aparecieron y se dispusieron alrededor de White y Bel. Bel quiso sacar a su propio Chandelure pero White se lo impidió, sujetando su mano con la pokéball.

-¡Nakra, ahora, Terremoto!- exclamó.

Nakra rugió y se dejó caer frente a los ojos de los soldados Plasma, quienes trastabillaron, sobresaltados por la impresionante aparición del dragón. Los Bisharp alzaron sus puñales pero Nakra dio un coletazo sobre el asfalto, lo que hizo que el suelo temblara enérgicamente bajo sus pies. Terremoto fue terriblemente eficaz, y barrió a los Bisharp casi al segundo. Bel y White treparon hasta acomodarse sobre la Hydreigon y ésta despegó para luego colarse por una calle central.

El alboroto característico de una ciudad que rebosaba alegre actividad se había convertido en el griterío angustiado de la gente que se recogía en sus casas y en los edificios cercanos, asustados por un posible ataque terrorista o una invasión de delincuentes en masa. No sabían qué pasaba, por qué cientos de pokémon vigilaban las humildes avenidas. Era lógico que se escondiesen, y White lamentaba ser partícipe de ese escándalo.

-¡Tormento!- gritó Bel a su espalda.

Virizion las había alcanzado por tierra. Trotaba a la misma velocidad con que volaba Nakra. Portaba consigo un exhausto Cryogonal. White no pudo distinguirlo con demasiada nitidez, pero le pareció que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Bel empezó a zarandear a White, pidiendo a gritos que bajaran para hacer volver a su pokémon.

-¡Seguid!- les dijo Virizion- ¡Tormento no corre peligro, pero debéis continuar!

White asintió y se elevaron un poco hasta estar a la altura de los tejados de los rascacielos. Sin embargo, perdieron la altura ganada cuando el Honchkrow y la Mandibuzz reaparecieron de una nube más alta y los abofetearon con las alas, obligándolas a retroceder. Nakra gruñó porque en circunstancias normales no hubiese permitido tal humillación, pero White la obligó a retirarse. Entretenerse en un combate inútil era lo último que debían hacer.

Serpentearon por decenas de calles y callejuelas, pero parecía imposible despistar a los dos pokémon tipo volador que les pisaban los talones. En más de una ocasión, Nakra logró escapar pero al final alguno de los dos daba con ellas, reanudando así la persecución. White se estaba desesperando. Habían perdido a Virizion, y con ella, la ayuda que podía prestarles para distraerlos.

Optaron por asustarlos. Hydreigon redujo la velocidad y les plantó cara con Pulso Dragón. Honchkrow y Mandibuzz lo evadieron y se defendieron con Pájaro Osado. Nakra se apartó en el momento justo y se escabulló por una callejuela tan estrecha que tuvo que plegar ligeramente las alas para no rozarse con los edificios. White y Bel se sonrieron mutuamente pero resultó que se anticiparon al éxito: Mandibuzz y Honchkrow los sobrevolaban, por encima de los tejados. Nakra realizó de nuevo Pulso Dragón y de nuevo las dos aves se apartaron de la trayectoria del chorro de energía. Tenían todo un cielo para moverse, a diferencia de Nakra, que estaba aprisionada entre edificios, farolas y cables de toda clase, y era por eso que se vio totalmente impotente cuando Honchkrow y Mandibuzz juntaron sus cuerpos y se precipitaron en picado, envueltos en un aura azul llameante. Ejecutaban un Pájaro Osado multiplicado por dos: una auténtica fatalidad. White cerró los ojos y se protegió con los brazos en un básico acto instintivo; Nakra rugió a todo pulmón, extendiendo amenazadoramente sus tres cabezas, pero era inútil, las aves seguían avanzando como meteoros.

Un zumbido incesante retumbó de pronto en los oídos de White, que aguantó la respiración y tensó los músculos, esperando que fuese consecuencia del choque del ataque de Honchkrow y Mandibuzz. Pero no había dolor. En su lugar, había millones de Combee, diminutos como canicas, rodeándolos y formando una barrera impenetrable contra la cual impactó el Pájaro Osado conjunto. Los mini-Combee, dando por finalizada su labor, se dispersaron y desaparecieron en forma de motitas brillantes. Honchkrow y Mandibuzz se sacudieron, aturdidos y molestos, y Nakra aprovechó para salir de la estrecha callejuela.

Allí arriba, en una azotea, Camus, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Porcelana, felicitaba a una Vespiquen que aleteaba junto a él. Camus saludó a las entrenadoras con una mano amigable y tanto Bel como White le respondieron alzando el dedo gordo, en señal de agradecimiento. El líder de gimnasio les guiñó un ojo y a continuación ordenó a su Vespiquen que hiciera Tóxico sobre los emplumados pokémon. Las chicas sólo llegaron a ver como la abeja disparaba dos haces de veneno violeta que, por el grito desesperado de ambos vándalos, habían dado donde tenían que dar.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a Camus?- preguntó Bel.

-No, es suficientemente experimentado para hacer frente a pokémon de tipo volador- White deseaba que realmente fuera así, tratándose de pokémon que clarísimamente estaban influenciados por los Athe- Nosotras tenemos que salir de aquí urgentemente.

Volaban rápido, pero estaban más relajadas, porque ahora que se encontraban sobre los edificios no estaban tan a merced de los pokémon del Equipo Plasma. No obstante, se cuidaban de otros pokémon voladores que pudiesen atacarlas desde cualquier otro ángulo, como había pasado con los dos de antes. Nakra aprovechó una corriente de aire y se dejó llevar hasta situarse encima de una de las grandes avenidas de Ciudad Porcelana. Ya no había nadie transitándola. El escándalo había sido demasiado intenso y los Porcelianos se habían espantado. Era lógico. Las historias sobre los delitos y atrocidades cometidos por el Equipo Plasma circulaban por toda Teselia y no eran exageradas. Lo único que White lamentaba era que la imagen de N todavía era muy turbia para que se aceptaran opiniones compasivas hacia él, y aunque bien era cierto que no era para menos, el entrenador había cambiado gracias a la luz de la verdad que residía en el corazón de Reshiram. Reshiram…Reshiram y Zekrom ¿cómo estaría Zekrom en esos momentos? ¿Estaría sufriendo? White lo añoraba profundamente.

Un pinchazo de inspiración activó en White una alarma en su cerebro. Miró hacia un establecimiento de enormes cristales relucientes: la Galería de Arte. Algo había allí, algo que le revolvía el estómago.

-Bel, dirige a Nakra- le dijo. Apoyó una mano sobre su Hydreigon- Nakra, obedece a Bel.

-White ¿qué te propo…?- pero Bel no pudo terminar la frase. White se precipitó al vacío con los brazos abiertos, dirigiendo la caída.

-¡Sparky!- el Unfezant se materializó. Agarró a su entrenadora como había hecho antes en el Puente Saeta y la llevó planeando hasta la puerta principal de la Galería de Arte.

Una vez guardado el Unfezant, White se adentró en el museo. La estancia estaba iluminada, pero no había nadie observando la cantidad de cuadros que sus paredes mostraban. Se agarró al marco de la puerta y respiró hondo. Había unas escaleras al fondo de la sala. A su lado había un letrero que ponía "Cuadros de Leyenda". White caminó lentamente hacia allí, totalmente segura de que tenía que subir esas escaleras. No estaba tranquila. Deseaba echar a correr, irse por donde había venido, pero algo se lo impedía. Ese algo era el desesperado anhelo que sentía por tener a Zekrom de nuevo a su lado, protegiéndola. Haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo.

El piso de arriba exhibía los cuadros más vistosos de la galería. Unos estallaban en explosiones de colores; en otros predominaban los colores claros frente a los oscuros. En cualquier caso, todos ellos mantenían el propósito de destacar el heroísmo del pokémon legendario que estaba pintado en el centro de cada lienzo. White reconoció a algunos como Lugia, Ho-Oh, las deidades metafísicas Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, el viajero del tiempo Celebi, el cumplidor de deseos que era Jirachi…Se presentaban magnificados, como criaturas capaz de hacer del mundo un lugar perfecto, pero White no olvidaba que realmente no eran tan todopoderosos. Eran tan vulnerables a las heridas de la carne como un ser humano y, aunque fuesen eternos por defecto, si alguien era lo suficientemente astuto para atravesarles el corazón, morían.

Llegó a la sección de leyendas de Teselia y lo primero que captaron sus ojos fueron las figuras valerosas de los dos pokémon dragón. Flotaban en el aire, formando un círculo de tal manera que, si estuvieran vivos, podrían morder la cola del otro. Sus alas estaban extendidas hacia afuera y Reshiram sudaba llamas azules, mientras que de Zekrom nacían chispas rojas. En las esquinas inferiores había dos hombres enfrentando sus miradas. Eran terriblemente idénticos y muy atractivos. White los estudió con atención, casi palpando el odio que desprendían los brillantes ojos de cada gemelo. Después acercó un dedo a la vitrina que protegía la obra de arte y acarició sobre el cristal la imagen del Negro Puro, deseando por un segundo que aquellos trazos inanimados sobre el papel cobraran vida y saltaran del cuadro para abrazarla. Sólo fue un mísero segundo, porque sabía de sobra que eso era imposible. Algo que llamó la atención de White justo antes de separarse de la pintura fue las estacas de hielo que había dibujadas detrás de los dos dragones. Eran enormes. White no entendía qué significaban.

A partir de ahí, White fue reconociendo a todos los legendarios que se le mostraban. Se quedó un rato observando el cuadro de los Espadachines Místicos, concretamente a Virizion. Era mucho más elegante en la realidad.

Recorrió con calma el último tramo del pasillo, a pesar de que estaba vislumbrando la silueta de un hombre que le resultaba muy familiar. Era aquel individuo el que le producía tal inquietud. Tragó saliva y aligeró el paso. Le dolía respirar por la tensión y estaba empezando a sudar. Tenía miedo, pero continuaba con el pensamiento de recuperar a Zekrom como motor de su voluntad. La figura del hombre se fue haciendo más clara conforme White se acercaba al final del corredor. Estaba observando un cuadro enorme que casi ocupaba toda la pared. White no trataba de ningún modo de ocultar el eco producido por sus pisadas, por lo que el hombre escuchaba perfectamente como la entrenadora se aproximaba a él. Cuando estaba a dos cuadros de distancia, el varón relajó los hombros y se dio a conocer a White.

-Tú…- la joven retrocedió con urgencia mientras miraba con suma sorpresa el senil rostro de Ghechis- Debí haberlo supuesto que todavía andabas a lo tuyo con el Equipo Plasma. Sólo el diablo trata con el diablo.

Ghechis se mostró impasible al insulto y ni siquiera respondió. No sonreía, no fruncía el ceño, no parpadeaba. Parecía otra escultura más del museo. Se dio la vuelta y siguió contemplando el cuadro, dando la espalda a White.

-¡Devuélveme a Zekrom, vejestorio inmundo!- exclamó, con la total certeza de que Ghechis era el único responsable de organizar el robo del legendario. Pero continuó inmutable y White perdió la poca paciencia que tenía- ¡Olivia, Hoja Aguda!

Olivia acudió en llamada de su entrenadora y no dudó en alzar su afilada cola contra Ghechis. Con un prolongado aullido, la Serperior la agitó. La hoja de espada silbó en el aire mientras se dirigía hacia Ghechis, pero éste no se movió. Y entonces, sonrió.

_Tafari_ apareció como un rayo frente a Ghechis, mordiendo la cola a Olivia e impidiendo que la moviera a cualquiera de los lados. Serperior gimió de dolor y trató de quitarse de encima al Athe, pero le estaba clavando los colmillos hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, la soltó, dejando dos grandes agujeros sangrantes en el lugar donde había mordido. Olivia trastabillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aún así se encaró con _Tafari_ y volvió a levantar la cola.

-¡No, para, Olivia!- le ordenó White, angustiada- Por favor, no…

Olivia suspiró y, sin desviar la mirada de _Tafari_, regresó reptando con White. La entrenadora sollozaba y se abrazó a su pokémon con fuerza mientras que el Arcanine escarlata gruñía y reía a la vez. Iba a saltar en cualquier momento ¡Iba a saltar en cualquier momento! White se refugió en Olivia y ésta la cubrió con gesto protector, enrollando su cuerpo alrededor de ella. _Tafari_ soltó una serie de risotadas y lanzó un zarpazo al aire. Olivia siseó y apretó más a White. White jadeaba, reviviendo con horror esos ojos demoníacos clavados en ella. Rezaban por lamer su sangre y saborear sus huesos.

Hubo una conmoción en el piso de abajo, seguido de un correteo. Un Leavanny subió por las escaleras a brincos, seguido de su dueño que no era otro que Camus. Miró primero a Ghechis y luego a la conmocionada White. Apretó los dientes y masculló algo inentendible. Leavanny aguardaba, paciente, algún comando. Tenía las antenas ligeramente gachas, signo de que se veía intimidado por _Tafari_. Y quien no…

-¡Danza Espada!- pronunció Camus.

Leavanny cerró los párpados y se estiró. Cinco hologramas luminosos en forma de espada salieron como fantasmas del suelo y giraron tres veces entorno al pokémon. Finalmente se fundieron todas a la vez con él. White se estremeció, reaccionando ante la acción defensiva de Leavanny ¿Iba a atacar al Arcanine? No, no debía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. Justo cuando White iba a decirle a Camus que se detuviera, el líder de gimnasio hizo que su compañero realizara Golpe Aéreo. Tafari lo esquivó casi sin moverse. Leavanny atacó de nuevo.

-¡No, no!- chillaba sin descontrol White- ¡Va a morir! ¡No!

-¡Cálmate, White! ¡Nadie va a morir!- le tranquilizó Camus, pero sin éxito porque White comenzó a patalear- Serperior, haz el favor de volver a tu pokéball- Serperior arrugó el hocico y siseó- Tranquila, cuidaré de ella.

Olivia bufó, pero asintió con la cabeza y, volviéndose un haz de luz rojiza, regresó sin ninguna orden a su pokéball. Camus se llevó a White a la espalda y sacó a Vespiquen. Estaba completamente ausente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la cara blanca como la cera.

-Leavanny, vuelve.

El Cuidador desapareció en su pokéball, que Camus guardó en el bolsillo. Ghechis se encontraba todavía mirando el enorme cuadro, y no había hecho ningún caso a la breve batalla de _Tafari_ y Leavanny. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que Vespiquen rompiera una ventana de la pared contraria usando Al Ataque, y se marchara volando con Camus y White en sus brazos. _Tafari_ tampoco hizo nada por ir en su búsqueda. Y los dos se quedaron en la Galería de Arte Porcelana, intoxicando la atmósfera que respiraban con su aura de maldad y terror.

-Camus…- masculló White cuando salieron al exterior. El viento en sus mejillas le era muy agradable. Abrió los dedos de una mano, dejando que el frío circulara entre los pliegues- Gracias por sacarme de aquí.

-No hay de qué, White- le respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

Vespiquen se desvió, dirigiéndose a los límites de Ciudad Porcelana y en donde la ruta 4 ofrecía a los viajeros el camino para continuar hacia Ciudad Mayólica. Estaba atardeciendo, cerrándose el telón de aquel día tan estresante.


End file.
